100 Goof Ups and Quirky Quacks
by Nate-kun
Summary: 100 stories revolving around King Mickey's two most loyal followers and their bond of friendship! Mostly humor. Chapter 100, As Time Goes By: Donald shivered as he walked through the snow-infested sidewalk. The winds were really starting to pick up, and today it was made extremely evident. COMPLETE! Chapter 100 is up!
1. Incendium

**You know, after realizing how much I enjoy writing Donald and Goofy stories. I've put it upon myself to write 100 themes about the two in a friendship-esque setting. Fear not, my other stories (Organization Variety Hour and Santa Clive) will continue going on. I'm just working a way out to balance the three so no ones disappointed or waiting for too long.**

**I'll try to keep these chapters short, about under 200 words per each. **Managed to clock in 154 words, not counting the A/N's.** Alright? Let's begin******

* * *

><p><span>Incendium<span>

"Firaga! Ha!" yelled a certain duck as the fireball sprouted from his staff. A homing ball that ignited briefly to strike down what it's caster commanded it to do. If one were to sneak in on the mage, they would deduce easily that he was training.

"Ha! I'll show ya!" he yelled another quote, and a fireball shot out once more. Hitting the dummy target with pure ease. It had been a few days after the defeat of Xemnas, so of course. Donald was training for his next big adventure with Sora and Goofy.

"Gawrsh! Uhhh, Donald. Maybe ya oughta tone down the fire spells? Maybe just plan 'ol fire? I don't think my shield can handle another Firaga!" yelled Goofy from his position. He appreciated helping his friend with his training. But he often times felt that it could have always gone down a bit safer. Especially since _he _was the target.


	2. Fun Fauxtion

**I suppose I'm going to be uploading two chapters today. This one takes place just before Re: Coded begins. Donald and Goofy aren't that skilled with computers, but at least they're better than Sora at it!**

**Word Count (A/N excluded): 184**

* * *

><p><span>Fun-Fauxtion<span>

Goofy walked into the Castle Library. Surprised to see that Donald was at the computer the King recently purchased, "Hey'a Donald! What'cha up to?"

"On the internet! The King thought it would be beneficial if we learned how to use it. So we never have another "Tron incident" again." replied Donald, referencing an earlier incident in their lives.

"Oh, I got'cha! So. What, err. Webby-page ya on?" Goofy walked up to the computer to look at the monitor.

"Actually Goofy, I was hoping you'd know. Ya see, I typed in our names in the search engine and this site called popped up!"

"Fun-Fauxtion? Oh, look Donald! There's stories about us, and they have a rating! Gawrsh! Ya think they made a movie about us too?" Goofy mused. Thrilled of the idea of being on the big screen. Although unaware that he mispronounced the site name.

"Wak! Which one should we pick?"

"Ahyuck! How about this one? It's Rated M. M is for me, Goofy!"

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait to read it!" Donald moved the mouse over the link.

_Click Click._


	3. Insomnia

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Alas, their reactions in the last chapter shall be left ambiguous. Remember, they're called "Goof-Ups" for a reason! That's just the first of many they'll make throughout this story. Anyways, today's chapter will be a callback to one of the earlier scenes in the first Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Word Count: Exactly 200 words. (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Insomnia<span>

Goofy strolled through the Castle Hedge Gardens. The quiet and serene atmosphere was complimented by the chirping birds that were nearby. On a normal day, one wouldn't be surprised to see Goofy sleeping on one of the decorated garden hedges during the afternoon.

The dog felt that he had earned a well-deserved nap. And figured the hedge that gave off the image of the King would be a good place to nap.

Upon making his way to the hedge however, he was startled to see a familiar face already napping there. His snores were rather loud, "Uh, Donald?"

No response.

"Gawrsh...Wouldn't want'uh interrupt his sleep. Poor feller must'a tuckered himself out!" Goofy decided that it was best to let him sleep. Rarely did Donald ever sleep anywhere outside of his room. So seeing him sleep in the Garden was a nice surprise.

He figured he would whack him awake in a few hours with his shield. Probably to get back at him that time the duck woke him up from _his _sleep with a cast of Thunder


	4. Apology

**A few phrases that could sum up this chapter that I can think of off the top of my head would be, "I'm sorry about the ice cream!" and "Who will I have ice cream with now?". The events in this chapter relate to what Donald said in KHII just after Goofy dies.**

**Word count: 199 (Excluding A/N)**

* * *

><p><span>Apology<span>

_"I'm sorry about the ice cream!"_

"Ya know Donald, what did ya ever mean by that?" Goofy said as the two strolled throughout the wide hallways of Disney Castle. Both were reflecting back to one of their previous adventures. After the whole "Data Journal" massacre, they decided to relax while the King was at the Mysterious Tower. They didn't know why he was there, but they knew it must have been something important.

"Wak! Oh yeah, about that! Remember when we were kids and you got blamed for eating all the ice cream in the fridge? That was me...I guess karma got back at me when it turned out I got a stomach ache from it just the next day." revealed Donald, reflecting on their monochrome black and white past.

"Uhh, you're not mad, are you?"

"Gawrsh, of course not! That was like...eighty or ninety years ago, ahyuck!"

"Speaking of which, you know what I'm confused about?" asked the duck.

"Ahyuck! What Donald?"

"Just _how_ old are we, anyway?"


	5. Flying

**Now, just remember. If it isn't broken, don't fix it!**

**Word Count: 190 words. (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Flying<span>

Goofy held Donald up on his shoulders to give him a boost. For the past few hours, with nothing to do. They decided to briefly become a pair of "mythbusters". The myth they were trying to crack?

Whether or not Donald could fly...

"Alright, Donald! Let's try again just one more time, hyuck!" Goofy called to the duck that was ready to take flight. He nodded and a countdown followed.

"_Three_..."

"_Two..._"

"_One..._"

"**Go!**"

Goofy threw Donald off of his shoulders, and the duck frantically flapped his wings in an effort to fly. Their efforts were unrewarded though, as Donald fell to the ground for what may have been the twelfth time that day.

"Wak! Not again!" Donald complained, getting up while scratching his bruised head.

"Hmm, maybe ya just gott'uh lose some pounds! Then ya won't fall to the ground so fast!" Goofy mused as he scratched his chin.

"Hey wait a minute, what's the big idea? Are you calling me _fat?_" Donald jumped up and down quickly, forming a minor temper tantrum. Goofy only chuckled in response, it was the third fat joke he made that day.


	6. Resemblance

**I've just published a partner story to this one that will focus on King Mickey and Pluto. You don't have to read it, but I'd appreciate it if you did. I'm aiming on finishing both of these stories on the same day. Until then, each story will continue to receive a chapter a day. Also, this chapter calls back to a few scenes in BBS. **

**Word count: 226 (Excluding A/N). Yes, I did go over the limit ^^'' Please try to ignore it!**

* * *

><p><span>Resemblance<span>

"Hrmm, gawrsh. Donald. I've been thinking..." said Goofy. Once again, the two were patrolling the Castle on guard duty. They were trying to make the shift go faster by talking about past times, "Wak? What is it?" Donald turned his head to face his friend, Goofy was in his thinking stance. His glove-covered hand scratching his chin.

"Ya remember 'bout a decade ago? Hrmm...Gawrsh, the memory's fuzzy. But I think it had something to do with Yen Sid's Tower..."

"I vaguely remember us going there before...and it wasn't with Sora." replied the duck, remembering a time before they met the spiky haired boy.

"That's just the thing, Donald. We did go there, ahyuck! Except...I remember this boy was there too. Now what was his name again?" mused Goofy, he looked to the ceiling, trying to recall his name.

Donald remained in thought, and was about to shrug when he was startled by the dog, "Ahyuck! I got it! His name was _Veggie_!...Or was it _Ventiqus_?"

"Wak! What's the big idea? You almost gave me a heart attack! Although, I think I'm starting to remember too! Now, what is it about that Ventiqus boy that has you puzzled?"

"Well gawrsh, Donald. It's just that now that I think about it. _Sora's Nobody_, Roxas, was it? Seems 'tuh look just like 'ol Veggie..."


	7. Philosophy I

**Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback! This chapter alludes to some events that have occured in the past. And as usual, takes place just before Re:Coded**

**Word count: Exactly 200 words. (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Philosophy I<span>

Donald was looking through Goofy's things to re-acquire some notes on magic the dog had borrowed the other day. His magic abilities weren't exactly top notch, you know. The duck pulled out what he believed was his notebook. His eyes laid on the title, and for a second. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_"Goofy Philosophies, Volume Gawrsh! "What Are You Really Trying To Pronounce?" by: Goofy" _Donald opened the book, hoping his friend was no where to be found. Immediately, he was surrounded by many small quotes of advice. Each with their own meaning.

_"If you're forced to fuse with a __boy who just wants to live__. Then let him live through __summer vacation __so he doesn't complain about missing it!"_

_"If you can spot whether or not a __Chinese warrior is a boy or girl__. Please inform your friends, they probably can't tell the difference!" _

_"If you get __hit in the head by a rock__, please remind your friends to check your pulse before jumping to conclusions!"_

Donald closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He decided he would secretly return later to read more. And continued in his quest for his own notebook.


	8. Re:Sandwich

**I'm surprised that this story is becoming popular in terms of visitors. According to traffic rates, about 80-100 people are reading this daily. That's impressive! Thanks again, I really do appreciate it! ^^''**

**This next chapter occurs as Jiminy Cricket is reporting to King Mickey about the mysterious message he discovered in the Journal. AKA, Re: Coded's intro. It shows what Donald and Goofy are doing just before they are called into the Library to witness the Journal being encoded by Chip & Dale's machine. They're may be some inconsistencies, given that I haven't played Re:Coded in a while. The second part of "Philosophy"will be published tomorrow.**

**Word Count: 200 words (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Re:Sandwich<span>

"Oh boy, oh boy! Lunch time!" Donald cheered as he grabbed his meal, hours of doing "Royal Mage"-like things had finally paid off. And apparently, it did for Goofy as well. Whom was just about to gorge himself on a sandwich of his own.

"Gawrsh, did'ja hear?" asked Goofy with an intent to start a conversation.

"Huh? No, what?"

"Jiminy found a message in his Journal that he didn't write, ahyuck! Sounds mysterious, don'tcha think?" said Goofy as he munched on his food. Donald shrugged, "Well, I think it's best that we don't interrupt the King and Jiminy while they're-"

Before Donald could finish, a group of animate brooms walked into the room. Grabbing both Donald and Goofy, the latter two surprised at the action. One of the brooms was wearing a sign that said, "Castle Summoning Staff! You've been summoned by the King!"

"Wak! What's going on? W-wait! My sandwich! I didn't even get to eat it yet!" Donald swiped a hand into thin air, attempting to get his sandwich. He failed though, and the brooms marched with them out the room. Goofy on the other hand, continued to eat in front of a jealous Donald.


	9. Philosophy II

**Gee, I'm feeling like a million bucks today! Despite the cold I'm having. I hope I get better soon, this cough is infuriating, you know. Thank you for the reviews and people keeping up with the story! This chapter continues the Philosophy plotline started two chapters ago.**

**Word Count: 180 words (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Philosophy II<span>

_"When in doubt, refer to the Journal!"_

_"Never sell mysterious lamps to peddlers!"_

_"Elmo knows where you live!"_

Donald skimmed through the various pieces of advice stored in Goofy's books. He was currently on the second volume, _"Volume Ahyuck!" _according to the title. His fingers grasped the second page, ready to turn it to continue reading.

_"Never wear cleats when getting up on the Hydra's back, it's disrespectful!"_

_"Always have a basic understanding of computers before operating one!"_

"Hey'a Donald! What'cha got there!"

"Wak! N-nothing!" Donald threw the book into the air in surprise, only to fall to the ground as a result of the book colliding with his skull. He didn't even hear Goofy walk into the room, more or less notice his presence at all until he spoke.

Donald grabbed the book and clumsily ran out the room, "Gawrsh, Donald! What kind of book is that?"

The duck responded to Goofy's questioning yell with the best excuse he could come up with, "They're my medical records! I ...uh...have_ sea-salt-ice-creamitis!_ I ate too much of it!"


	10. Noise I  Suspicion

**I've decided to start up a small on-going story arc that will last a few chapters. The timeframe is before Re:Coded, but after KH2. **

**Word Count: 199 words. (Excluding A/N.)**

* * *

><p><span>Noise I<span>

"G-gawrsh! Mysterious noises in 'duh town sewers?" Goofy was chewing on his fingernails, which didn't make much sense considering they were gloved. He and Donald just called by the King to talk about a recent suspicion .

"Precisely! Which is why I'm asking you two to check it out. Hardly any of the citizens in Disney Town can get any rest 'cause of it! Gosh, we can't just deprive them of their much needed sleep!" said King Mickey. He jumped off of his throne and pointed towards the door.

"I'm still bound to my daily duties at the Castle. So I'm hoping you two can get the job done! Fix whatever's making that racket underground, and report back. Got it?"

"Yes, your majesty!" Donald and Goofy simultaneously responded with a whip of their arms to their foreheads. With their meeting over, the two left the throne room to begin their new mission.

"Gawrsh...Ya think there's a monster or somethin' hangin' in the sewers?" Goofy asked, worried about the situation he was diving into.

"Wak! Don't be silly! It's probably just faulty machinery! What could _possibly _go wrong?" assured a skeptical Donald.

Oh Goofy, how right you are...


	11. Noise II  Parasite Eve

**So, I'm at studies. And this kid walks in wearing the most **_**ridiculous **_**thing! Oh geez, I can't even describe it. But let's just say this next chapter is based off of what I thought it looked like.**

**Current Location:**_** Dirt Path leading from Disney Castle to Disney Town**_

**Word Count: 578 words (Excluding A/N.) Yes, I know. I went over the limit. Please excuse that, it was for a good cause! ^^''**

* * *

><p><span>Noise II - Parasite Eve<span>

"Ahyuck, I got it! The King is a parasite!" announced Goofy as the duo walked down the pathway.

"Wak! Wh-what? Where did _that_ come from? You know better than to badmouth his Majesty!" Donald whacked Goofy in the head with his staff. Causing the dog to wince in minor pain.

"Gawrsh, I know that! I was just speakin' my mind!"

"Aww phooey, well there goes a saying, if ya have nothing good to say. Then don't say it!" Donald concluded his scolding with another fair smack on the dog's noggin.

"But I wasn't insultin' the King! I was making a theory-!"

"Theory? What kinda theory?" asked Donald, narrowing his eyes. Just what was the dog going on about? Such disrespectful thoughts, "Y'know, the King. I think he's a parasite! Like uh', a monster!"

''His Majesty? A monster? You're really out of it today, Goofy!"

"No, really! Hear me out on this one, hyuck! The King always talks about his "daily duties" that cause him to be "bound" to the Castle. Bound, bound like a leech! The King sucks the blood of his citizens! That's why living brooms work at the Castle, because all the living staff had to go to the hospital due to their lack of active state! And why he always disappears! It makes perfect sense!" explained Goofy with a toothy grin.

"Ahhh...Goofy? While I appreciate that you're thinking outside the box. I don't think that-"

"_Wait!_ He's not just a parasite, ahyuck! He's a _vampire _parasite! That's why he says "Gosh" all the time! He feels guilty for stealing everyone's blood!" Goofy crossed his arms with a smug, proud smirk as the two passed through Castle gateway.

"But Goofy, you ahh...Say "Gosh" too, ya know..." noted Donald bluntly. To which Goofy responded by shrieking, his eyes peeling open wide.

"Gawrsh! I d-do! Does that make me a vampire parasite too!" he faced the duck with a paranoid face. His teeth chattering, it was obvious that he wanted to stay a canine, rather than become a some sort of malevolent creature.

"I sure hope so! With any luck, you'll be able to _suck_ all that creative thinking outta your skull!" Donald cracked a laugh and Goofy continued to look worried. Serves him right for eating a sandwich in front of him while he was hunger-deprived the other day.

"Does this mean I get to suck yer blood now?-" asked Goofy, both of his eyebrows raised. Donald knew he was trying to milk as much as the topic as he could. So, before he could do so any further. The duck figured that he would shoot him down before this situation became any more humiliating.

"No, Goofy. Phooey! You are not a vampire parasite, and neither is the King! I don't even think those exist!-" Donald whacked Goofy again with his staff, only to have him block it. In retaliation, he found himself with a steel shield banging against his _own_ head, "Ow!"

"But gawrsh, Donald. When ya really think about it-."

"No, Goofy. I rarely ever think about things! Now come on! We gotta get to town!" Donald picked up his pace, unaware that he had just made fun of himself. Such is the reason why he was confused when he heard his friend snickering behind him, "Wak! What's so funny?"

As the duo neared Disney Town, the deep moans from below the ground became more audible...


	12. Noise III  Milk and Nuts with Nostalgia

**Our heroes are starting to near the source of the noise, but what exactly **_**is**_** it anyways? This is just a small casual chapter, don't expect anything too eventful to occur!**

**Current Location: **_**Disney Town**_

**Word Count: 196 words**

* * *

><p><span>Noise III - Milk and Nuts with A Spot of Nostalgia<span>

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can't remember the last time we were in town!" Donald cheered, feeling nostalgic at the sight of their old home, Disney Town.

"Uhh, Donald. Weren't we here just a week ago to pick up milk?" the duck halted his cheering session to think about what Goofy just asked, before going wide-eyed.

"Oh yeah! We_ were _here last week! Ahhh, I guess I just get overyjoyed whenever we see home..." Donald sheepishly rubbed his head as the duo passed the town square gazebo.

The King had suggested that they begin their search for the noise using the manhole next to the ice cream shop. Neither had ventured underground before, so this was a unique task, and both were ready to take it on by the time they made it there. Goofy volunteered to open up the entrance, though it proved to be an uneasy challenge.

"Gawrsh, this things heavy!" Goofy gave all his might, and managed to pry the manhole open. The lid however, flew out of his hands, and smacked Donald square in the face.

"_Ow!_"

"Hyuck, sorry 'bout that!"


	13. Noise IV Something Spooky This Way Comes

**Thank you for reviewing, Sniperrolf and Mirae! Haha, yes, Disney-focused KH stories are quite rare nowadays! ^^'' I just can't help but love these guys. They deserve their fair share of fics that Sora, Riku, Roxas etc. have had too many of. I sure wished the fanbase would appreciate their spotlight more often... They're just as main characters as Sora himself, ya know!**

**Current Location: **_**Disney Town Sewers, Disney Town**_

**Word Count: 200 words**

* * *

><p><span>Noise IV - Something Spooky This Way Comes<span>

"Gawrsh, buddy. This place looks scary..." Goofy tip-toed throughout the sewers. Which had been abandoned for a decade, the last time the area was used was for the Million Dreams festival. Speaking of which, Goofy _still_ wasn't sure who won the award. **[1]**

"Aww phooey! Can't be anymore creepy 'den that 'ol Hollow Bastion!" Donald crossed his arms and kept a steady pace. The moaning sounds were getting louder.

Before the two could converse any further, a small menacing figure popped up from the ground. Lunging after Donald.

"Wak! H-Heartless?"

"Donald! Watch out! Wah-haha-hooey!" Goofy yelled his infamous scream. His shield slammed against the Shadow Heartless, causing it to explode quickly.

"Ahh shucks! Thanks, Goofy! But ahh, what was a Heartless doin' down here?" Goofy shrugged. At that moment, another loud groan came from down the tunnel.

"Hmm, I figure we'll find out if we keep goin'!" despite their fear, the two charged down the tunnel to find the culprit to their problem.

Meanwhile, a Crescendo attempted to follow the duo. But before the Heartless could get close, a tentacle sprouted from the cement. Gobbling it down quickly, before retreating into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: This references the fact that Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can receive the Million Dreams award at any time in their respective scenarios.<strong>


	14. Noise V The Life & Times of Leechgrave

**This arc is almost over. I wonder how Donald and Goofy will explain this one to their Majesty...**

**Word Count: 199 words**

* * *

><p><span>Noise V - The Life and Times of Grizzly Leechgrave<span>

The menacing Leechgrave stood before them. Tentacles were surrounding Donald and Goofy, devouring any Heartless that dared to wander too far. It's actions were causing much noise, which carried on through the ventilation shafts in the sewer tunnels.

"Gawrsh, ya know. I think that's where the moans came from!" said Goofy, Donald picked up his thought in the midst of combat with a Tentaclaw.

"Wak! Now's not the time for thinkin'! We gotta Heartless to stop! This guy must be the reason why there wasn't any in town since last month!" Donald whacked another claw into submission. The two continued to fight.

Within minutes, all the Tentaclaws were destroyed. Momentarily stunning the Leechgrave. The duo ran up to attack, but the ghostly hands lodged within the coffin whacked them straight into the wall.

"Waaaaaak!"

"Wah-haha-hooey!"

The Leechgrave regained control, using new Tentaclaws to rip a hole in the ceiling. The monster jumped through and escaped the sewers, intending on destroying Disney Town.

"Goofy, g-get up! It's heading for the town!"

"Ahyuck, what? We gotta stop him!"

"Aha! I think I have a plan, follow me Goofy!"

_To be continued..._


	15. Noise VI Untitled King Kong Parody

**The next chapter is the end of this story arc! Another one will start up soon...Err, as soon as I get an idea. Anyways, I like to imagine that "The Encounter" is playing while this chapter is going on.**

**Current Location: **_**Main Square, Disney Town**_

**Word Count: 199 words**

* * *

><p><span>Noise VI - Untitled King Kong Parody<span>

"Gawrsh! When you said you had an idea, I didn't think you meant something this outrageous!" exclaimed Goofy. Donald's idea wasn't exactly the most pacifist-compatible one.

Donald rented a bi-plane and convinced Goofy to _shoot_ down the Leechgrave. Whom was terrorizing the town square, "Aww, phooey! Just keep shootin'! The King ordered us to stop what was makin' the noise. We can't let him down!"

"Got it! Hmm, looks like that there rose bulb is the feller's weak spot!" mused Goofy as he continued firing.

With each bullet, the Leechgrave's bulb shreded petals. A sign that success was closing in. Unfortunately, the Leechgrave had other plans. **[1]**

"Donald, look out! There's a Tentaclaw right in front of ya!" warned Goofy. Donald nodded and managed to dodge it, unaware that he had flown too close to the monster's coffin in the process.

"Wak! Gaaaaaah!" but it was too late. The coffin's phantom hands showed no mercy in whacking the bi-plane away. Sending the two into the grasp of a Tentaclaw.

"Oh no! W-we're trapped!"

"Nahhhh, ya think so!" Donald exclaimed sarcastically. So close to success, yet so far. And the Tentaclaw didn't seem to intend on letting them go anytime soon...

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: They're not real bullets. Just small pieces of candy, wouldn't you know!<strong>


	16. Noise VII A Job Well Pun

**And this story arc is over! Normal story format continues next chapter. **

**Current Location: **_**Main Square, Disney Town**_

**Word Count: 199 words**

* * *

><p><span>Noise VII - A Job Well Pun<span>

"Gee, don't ya got anything to help get us out of here?" exclaimed Goofy, frantically pressing buttons in an attempt to escape the Tentaclaw, "Wak! Wait, G-Goofy! Don't press that-!"

Two big springs popped up from under the two's seats. Blasting them from the plane and the Tentaclaw at an extremely high speed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! That was the eject button, idiot!"

"Oh, so _now_ ya tell me!"

"I was tryin' to!"

The duo's flight route seemed unordinary. Until it ended with them crashing _through_ the Leechgrave's flower bud, causing an explosion that ended with the monster and it's claws vanishing into darkness.

"Wahaha-hooey!" Goofy slammed into a wall and slid down to the ground, with Donald crashing on top of him. Their success in their mission caused a familiar fellow to creep out of the alleyway.

"Well gosh, dangit! I can't ever seem 'tuh get a break without havin' my Heartless destroyed by some lousy do-gooder! Maleficent!_ Maaaaleeeeficeeeent!_" Donald and Goofy were surprised to see Pete make an entrance, only to watch him disappear into a dark corridor before they could interrogate him.

"Uhh, ahyuck! Was that Pete?"

"I think...Let's just report back to the King, okay?" sighed Donald.


	17. Eggs

**Moving back to the normal story format until it's time for another arc. I have an idea up and ready. So just hold still until then.**

**Current Location: **_**Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 177 words**

* * *

><p><span>Eggs<span>

"Gawrsh, this omlette is delicious! Wouldn't ya agree, Donald!" asked Goofy inbetween chews. Donald twitched and looked up from his pancakes to stare at him, "I'm not eating an omlette, so I wouldn't know!"

"Gee, Donald... Why not? They're delicious!" Goofy flipped his plate towards his mouth and devoured the rest of omlette in one gulp, a stunt only someone as "toony" as him could pull off.

"Haven't ya noticed they're made out of eggs?" Donald pointed to the other omlettes Goofy made and was preparing to eat, "Well. Ya! What's wrong about that?"

"I'm a bird! I _lay _eggs!" exclaimed Donald, he whacked Goofy with his staff to express his emphasis on the subject.

"Ahyuck! Sorry Donald! I should'a asked you if these were your _children!_ You and Daisy would have made great parents-!" Goofy rambled on as Donald's eyes went wide, "Wak! N-no! That's not what I meant, it's just the principal of the matter-!"

"Not 'tuh worry, Donald! I get'cha, to make up for my mistake. Here, take this _hot dog _and _eat it in front of me_!"


	18. Feel the Heat!

**Donald isn't as skilled with the biological processes of life as he seems. Don't worry though, someone will eventually tell him that he can't lay any eggs!**

**Current Location: **_**Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 116 words**

* * *

><p><span>Feel the Heat!<span>

Goofy stared at the microwave, eager for his pop tart to emerge from it. He didn't expect for it to suddenly blow up in his face, however.

"_Wahaha-hooey! _D-Donald! Help! Hyuck, it _burrrrns!_" Goofy circled the kitchen about twenty times before Donald heard his calls and ran over to help, "What, what, what? What is it?" the duck sighed and wiped his eyes. There goes the lunch break snooze he had planned.

"Can't ya see? I'm on fire! The toaster is on the fritz again!" Donald sighed and aimed his staff towards the knight.

It was then that the realization hit the wizard like a ton of bricks.

"Wait a minute, I don't _have_ water spells!"


	19. Dial G for Goofy!

**Donald would eventually put out that fire with a Blizzaga followed by a Firaga to melt it! Good thinking, Donald! Furthermore, I have an idea for a new story arc. Which will start tomorrow, so look forward to that. This chapter references a certain TV show by the way...**

**Current Location: **_**Donald's Room, Disney Castle **_

**Word Count: 169 words**

* * *

><p><span>Dial G for Goofy<span>

Donald seeped into his bed, he had been working all day. So knowing that about eight hours of rest was coming his way eased his nerves. Allowing him to drift into a deep slumber.

**"Donald would you like some brownies before you go to bed! ?" **a shrieking shadow broke into Donald's room by slamming the door, his screams waking the wizard up in sheer terror.

"Wak! W-who are you!" all Donald could see in the dark was a blob with dark eyes and a knife. Needless to say, he thought he was done for.

"Gawrsh, Donald. It's me! I was just wonderin' if you wanted some brownies, I made 'em a few minutes ago." said Goofy as he moved his face closer into the light. Donald whipped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"You scared me to death with that, what kinda person holds a knife like _that! ?_" exclaimed Donald. Goofy looked up at him while cutting the brownie plate into even squares, "Err, gawrsh. Uhh, someone who wants to cut brownies?"

"Phooey! Just give me one already!"


	20. Scrooged! I  Foreclosed!

**Introducing the second story arc! When Disney Castle is in risk of becoming foreclosed, what will Donald and Goofy do to ensure they have a place to stay? **

**Current Location: **_**Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: _This entire arc takes place after KHII but before Re:Coded. _**

**Word Count: 199 words**

* * *

><p><em><span>Scrooged! <span>_I - Foreclosed! 

"Goofy! Goofy! I have some bad news!" Donald scrambled into the break room in a frantic hurry, "I k-know Donald! They, t-they cancelled _Animal Hospital!_" cried Goofy inbetween sobs directed at the television. The duck blinked rapidly.

"Phooey! Not that! I was talking about _this!_" Donald held out a bill that hosted a variety of numbers, the most imporant being "$999.99!" encased within a big red marker circle.

"You're enterin' 'duh money printin' business?" the wizard facepalmed, "No! This is the Castle's monthly mortgage. It's over the limit, the King can't pay for it! If we don't pay up soon, we'll get foreclosed!"

"But this is the Castle of King Mickey. What kinda person would close down the King's own estate?"

"The Government doesn't care, Goofy." was Donald's blunt response.

"Hmm, how about we rent the guest room to someone super rich who can help pay off the mortgage?" suggested the knight.

"Quiet, Goofy! I'm thinkin'!- Aha, that's it!" Donald snapped and turned to Goofy with a smile, "We can rent the guest room to someone super rich who can help us pay off the mortgage!"

"Gawrsh. Uh, Donald. That was my ide-"

"No time for modesty! Let's go!"


	21. Scrooged! II  Advert Amuck!

**Thank you for reviewing, boop! As I've said before, Donald and Goofy get way too ignored despite their statuses as main characters. Heck, according to the KHII manual, they're more of a main character than Kairi and Riku! (They don't have entries in the "Characters" section, but Mickey, Donald, and Goofy do.) Interesting, isn't it?**

**Current Location: **_**Art Room, Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 180 words**

* * *

><p><em><span>Scrooged!<span>_ II - Advert Amuck!

Donald waited impatiently beside Goofy. Of the two, the latter was the more artistic one. Donald's impatience became a downfall when he attempted to participate in something so carefree and delicate as painting.

"Wak! You spelled _"Rent" _wrong! It's with an_ "E", _not an "_I"!_"

"Huh, really? "_Room fer Rint_" sounds good. Doesn't look like there's anything wrong with it."

Donald rolled his eyes and grabbed the paint brush, "Who's the one who graduated from high school?" Donald managed to convert Goofy's mistake into the correct letter by adding threen horizontal legs onto his "I". He also managed to fix_ "fer"_ into _"for"_

"Gawrsh, that looks great, Donald! But where are we going to set it up?"

"Town Square, where else? That way. Everyone will be able 'tuh see it. Let's get a move on before I miss _CSI Neverland_, it comes on in a half-hour!"

Goofy grabbed the sign they had created and followed his friend. He was eager to see what kind of person would respond to their advert. He personally hoped it was someone he could trust.


	22. Scrooged! III The Cheapest Duck Ever

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Sora will eventually appear in the story, Anayuki. But the "Veggie" nickname (And countless other mispronounces thanks to Goofy...) belongs to Ventus ^^"**

**Current Location: _Break Room, Disney Castle_**

**Word Count: 200 words**

* * *

><p><span>Scrooged! III - The Cheapest Duck in the Universe<span>

Goofy charged into the break room as fast as he could, "Donald! Someone answered our ad, Donald!"

"Wak! Quiet, Goofy! I'm watching _CSI_ _Neverland_!" exclaimed the duck wizard. He turned his face back to the screen to continue watching his program, _"Well Tink, I guess you could say...We found the next "Hook" in this murder case..."_

_"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah!"_

Goofy walked over to the television and unplugged it, "Hey! What's the big idea? !" the duck was about to throw a tantrum. But Goofy shut him before he could.

"See? Someone answered the ad, ahyuck! They're going to pay for rent, then we'll use that to pay off our mortgage. Now we won't lose our jobs! Ain't that great?" asked the knight. Donald shrugged and went back to plug in the television.

"Do you have any idea who answered it though?"

"Err, no. But he did say he was going to come over around three PM!"

"It's three PM _now!-_" replied Donald. Goofy was about to respond when a new voice interrupted the two.

"Eh, laddies? T'was who was it that was offering me a room 'ten?" Donald turned towards the source of the voice and almost fainted.

"Wak! _Uncle Scrooge? !_"


	23. Scrooged! IV  Budget Cuts

**Scrooge has been introduced into the arc to mix things up a notch. Will Donald and Goofy be able to tolerate Scrooge's greedy escapades just until the mortgage is paid off?**

**Current Location: **_**Guest Room/Scrooge's New Bedroom, Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 271 words**

* * *

><p><span>Scrooged! IV - Budget Cuts<span>

After talking with Scrooge. Donald and Goofy escorted him to his new living quarters. Donald opened the room door and gave the old duck a look around, "What'dya think, Unca' Scrooge?"

Scrooge narrowed his eyes, inspecting every element of the room. Before turning to his nephew, "Passable, laddie. 'Though ye did say ye were lookin' for a way to save some money, eh?"

"Well yeah, Mr. Scrooge! We need ways to save money so we can earn some to pay off the mortg-!" Donald whipped his hand over Goofy's mouth before the knight could say anything else.

Scrooge put a hand to his chin and nodded, he raised his cane. And in an act that surprised both the duck and dog, he _smashed _the flat screen television to bits.

"Wak! Unca Scrooge! What's the big idea? !" demanded a shocked Donald.

"Saving ye money, nephew! Without a TV, ye won't have to pay cable for it. You'll save forty munny a month! You'll have to think on your feet if ye gonna want to be savin' a quick buck, laddie!"

Scrooge walked over to Donald and Goofy, quickly ripping their clothes off in seconds. Causing a pink hue of humiliation to rain upon the duo's cheeks, "We'll probably make a few bucks back for these!"

The old duck walked out of his room, his intentions set on exploiting _every_ little item that could be resold or demolished to save munny.

"Gawrsh, I have a bad feeling 'bout this, Donald." Goofy said with a frown.

"Same here, Goofy. But we'll worry about it when we get more clothes, quick! To the dressing room!"


	24. Scrooged! V  Donald's Last Few Straws

**Donald probably won't last that long in tolerating his Uncle Scrooge. But with Goofy's help, perhaps Donald can learn the true meaning of "Tolerance", "Patience", and most important of all, "Manners". Let's not get our hopes up though.**

**Current Location(s): **_**Dressing Room/Hallways/Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 372 Words.**

* * *

><p><span>Scrooged! V - Donald's Last..*Few* Straws<span>

Donald and Goofy shifted out of the dressing room, tip-toeing so as to not be spotted by any of the other castle faculty. For they didn't want to be humiliated, then again. Neither thought _anyone _would want to be seen in spare _female clothing._

"Uhh, Donald. Do we uhh, gotta wear this?" Goofy was wobbling more rather than tip-toeing. His clothes _barely_ fit him_,_ and even then. Barely was an exaggeration. Donald was amazed by how he was able to fit in his clothes.

"There wasn't any other clothes left, Goofy. We _have_ to wear this!" Donald sighed, grabbing the hem of the spare dress Daisy left in the dressing room. Goofy was left with one of Queen Minnie's spare dresses. Needless to say, they both looked _hilarious._

Upon entering the break room, the two were surprised to see Scrooge on the computer.

"Ah! 'Bout time ye lads showed up! Donald, I've just sold all your season box sets of _CSI Neverland _and your television to some guy on eBay! We saved ya about one hundred fifty munny for the entire lot!"

The wizard in drag turned to the knight, the _biggest_ scowl on his face. He twitched furiously.

"Wasteful, ye lads are! Now if ye don't mind, I'm going to search the entire castle for anything else that can rack in some of the big 'bucks!" Scrooge logged off from the computer and headed towards the duo. He noticed their princess clothing and chuckled to himself.

"Oy! Lads, is it 'alloween already? Ha ha! Wait, this is exclusive royalty clothing!" Scrooge gasped and seized the opportunity. Ripping the two's clothes off yet again, he let out a hearty laugh and ran back to the computer.

"I can get us a bunch o' munny with stuff as rare as Queen Minnie and Duchess Daisy's attire! Ye know how much collectors pay for that stuff, nephew?"

Donald's head was just about ready to explode, already giving off steam. Goofy figured to get him away from his uncle as fast as possible. So he led him out the room before anything could go down.

"Hehe, great! I already got me first bid from a user named, "Drowned_Goldfish"! Wonder who that fine laddie is."


	25. Scrooged! VI How to Screw a Scrooge

**Donald's slowly driving down a road full of insanity. But Goofy seems to be doing just fine with coping with Scrooge's antics. Emphasis on **_**seems**_**. **

**Current Location: **_**Kitchen, Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 296 Words.**

* * *

><p><span>Scrooged! VI - How to Screw A Scrooge<span>

Donald whipped his chef's hat to the ground. He didn't know how much more he could take. Scrooge's stomach seemed to be a bottomless pit, as he kept demanding and demanding food.

"Aww, come on, Donald! The mortgage is due in two days, and so is your Unca' Scrooge's rent. Once he pays it, we'll have enough money to pay back the government _and_ we don't gotta worry 'bout him anymore!"

_"Oi! Laddies! 'Ows about another pint 'o ginger for ye ol' Uncle Scrooge!" _ the elderly duck's voice reached the duo's ears. At that point, Donald jumped from his seat and hopped all over his chef's hat in anger.

"Wak! That tears it! All he ever does is eat, _sell_ our stuff for cash, _destroy_ stuff that demands munny monthly, and goes on eBay to sell it all! I don't care if he's subtly paying the castle's mortgage via his rent! I want him out, _now!_"

"But, Donald! Gawrsh, he's your uncle!"

"Phooey, _some _uncle he turned out to be. C'mon Goofy, we're going to find a way to get Scrooge to leave!" Donald made his way to the door, and Goofy was about to follow him. When he noticed some weasels (More commonly known as "government officials",) taking away some of the castle's furniture. The foreclosure was already in process.

"Gosh, oh boy, Pluto! We get to live at the bank!" chuckled King Mickey from his throne. Pluto, who was perched on the King's writing desk, barked in response. Two weasels carried the furniture outside, Goofy raised his eyebrows at the scene. Did they really consider taking the King away as part of the foreclosure consequences?

"I just know I'm goin' to regret this, ahyuck!" with that, Goofy made his way to follow his friend.


	26. Scrooged! VII 'Scuse Me

**Stuff really hits the fan in this chapter. Will Donald and Goofy finally rid themselves of Scrooge? Or will they fail and have him tear the entire castle apart?**

**Current Location: **_**Hallway Outside Scrooge's Room, Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 424 words**

* * *

><p><span>Scrooged! VII - 'Scuse Me While I Kiss The Ruler of the Sky<span>

Donald slammed his rump on the suitcase. It was filled with the things Scrooge had brought when he first came. Which was days ago, and needless to say. Donald wanted him _out._

And he figured that the middle of the night was the best time to do it.

Goofy was hesitant to follow the idea, but without an alternative plan. He couldn't protest much. He did try to tell Donald to wait until the mortgage was due the next day, but to no avail. The wizard had had enough.

"Ah, lads! Ye still awake!" Scrooge greeted the two as they walked into his room, Donald was about to announce that he go home. But the elderly duck interrupted him before he could do.

"See this, me nephew? I got 'tis treasure chest full 'o munny as a result of selling ye secret pixie collection to some _swashbuckler_ from some place called _Everworld_ or something." Scrooge showed the treasure, which consisted of the chest, a skull, a crown, and a couple of swords.

" 'Ol feller said there was somethin' cursed about it. Hah! I've been with the thing for hours and she's yet to show any sign of bein' cursed. What a fool he was! Hehehe!"

Finding a chance to speak, Donald attempted to tell his uncle to hit the road. But the treasure Scrooge talking about had started to glow with a dark aura.

"Gawrsh! It really is cursed!" said Goofy through chattering teeth. The dark aura was enough to construct the various treasures into a devastating flying Heartless.

"By george and a pint 'o ginnis! She really is cursed! Nephew, quick, do something with that flashy stick 'o yours-! Aaaah!" Scrooge's demands for a battle turned into pleas for help as the Heartless captured the duck in his claws.

"Wak! _Uncle Scrooge!_ That Ruler of the Sky Heartless caught him!" Donald armed his staff, ready to attack. But he was thrown aside by the monster into the wall.

It's next course of action was to break a hole into the wall, and before Donald could regain his balance. The Ruler of the Sky flew out with Scrooge in tow. Goofy noticed the sudden change in heart in his friend. This definitely wasn't what he had in mind.

"Well, what are ya doin' standin' there, Goofy? We gotta help him and stop 'dat Heartless before it destroys the castle!" exclaimed Donald. He raised his staff into the air and ran down the hallways to follow it.

"Ahyuck, wait up Donald! You're faster than me!"


	27. Scrooged! VIII Why The Caged Duck Sings

**I've decided be more lenient on the whole "Under 200 words per chapter" thing. I just can't be tempted to squash as much content as I can just to fit a silly limit. Hopefully you all understand! ^^" Thank you for reviewing Mighty! Mickey will be back...**_**eventually.**_** Once he realizes that this isn't all just some joke, and that he really **_**did **_**fail to pay the mortgage...**

**Current Location: **_**Hallways/Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 619 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Scrooged! VIII - I Don't Wanna Know Why The Caged Duck Sings<span>

Donald ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. Goofy close behind. The Ruler of the Sky was attacking relentlessly, angered at the closed space it was forced to fly in. Pillars were no more, Heartless-shaped holes were everywhere, and the damage costs estimated to be more than Goofy ever earned as part of being the captain knight.

And his salaries were high, mind you.

"Gah, put me down ye piece 'o rubbish!" exclaimed Scrooge from the beast's tail. From where the creature hold a tight grip on him. It refused to listen and simply continued to fly and cause havoc, sadistically without a care in the world.

"Donald, wait up! Five minutes ago ya wanted the guy out of the castle!" Goofy finally caught up with Donald, if not due to him using his shield as a makeshift skateboard. An ability that served him well in the past.

"That was five minutes ago, this is _now! _He may be a big, greedy, cheap palooka. But he's _my _big, greedy, cheap, cheap, palooka of an uncle! And I ain't gonna let no dang Heartless tear my family apart!...Plus err, how else are we going to pay, uh, the mortgage?"

Donald narrowed his eyes at Goofy's snickering. He knew at this point that Donald only really cared about the former.

"And ahh, you're my best friend! And you got me into this mess, so you gotta help!" the duck demanded, trying to change the subject as quick as he could. He wasn't used to letting his true anger-deprived thoughts slip out.

"Gawrsh, I was gonna help either way, Donald...-"

"Wak! It's headin' towards the roof, let's go!"

Goofy blinked and looked from his friend to the Heartless, it indeed was heading to the roof to escape.

"C'mon, I got an idea!" the wizard traversed the steps upward at speeds that he didn't knew he possessed. In no time, they were up on the roof. The Ruler of the Sky circled aroudnd them, the duo huddling near a flagpole that bore the castle's Hidden Mickey insignia.

"So, what's yer idea, then?"

"Goofy...I don't know how to say this but. Promise me something.'

"Gawrsh, Donald. Just name it and I'll promise, ahyuck!"

"Promise that. No matter what happens. We'll always stick together, you, me, Sora, the King, everyone. Even if we do something very stupid, like what I'm going to suggest right now!"

Goofy nodded immediately, "Why of course Donald. Don'tcha remember? All for one and one for all! Ahyuck!" Donald chuckled and looked behind him, the Ruler of the Sky menancingly demanded a chance to whack the two off the face of the earth. His presence was starting to cause storm clouds to plague the sky.

"Help me fly, Goofy."

"W-what?"

"It's the quickest way, Goofy. Please!"

After much protest, the knight gave in. Seconds later, he was reluctant to the idea. He had forgotten how high up they were.

"But, Donald. The last time we tried this we-"

"Just trust me, Goofy! This one time!" it took a few seconds of thought, but Goofy finally gave in. With that settled, Goofy mounted Donald as if he were some sort of horse partner-in-crime as he aimed towards the edge of the roof.

"Now, Donald. Try not to do anything crazy." warned Goofy with a worriful tone.

"I can't help it, Goofy! I'm all about crazy!_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!**_"

"_**Waaahahaaa-hooey!**_" the two yelled. Donald had jumped from the roof and flapped as much as he could, remembering the last time they attempted this. Despite his efforts, the two fell to the foggy abyss below.

But their promise wouldn't allow for failure, not anytime soon.

_To be continued..._


	28. Scrooged! XI  You're Still Too Fat

**When we last left our heroes, they were falling to their doom! I don't want to hold the suspense. So let's get to it! This is the second to final part of this story arc, by the way.**

**Current Location: **_**Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 347 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Scrooged! IX - You're Still Too Fat<span>

Goofy thought he was done for. That it was all over. So to him, when he opened his eyes. It came as a major surprise to see that he was still in the air.

But _how?_

"Donald, y-you're!"

"You're flying!" Goofy blinked to assure himself that what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. Donald was _indeed _flying. He had practically saved them both from oblivion.

"Phooey, it's just pixie dust! I only had enough to cover for me though, so hang on tight!" the wizard brought the two back up to the roof. Where the Ruler of the Sky awaited, "Gawrsh, uhh...uhh, alright!"

What followed was a battle of epic proportions, Donald's fire magic colliding with the Ruler's ice magic. Goofy acted as Donald's navigator, aiding him in dodging the ice pillars that raised from the ground.

After what seemed to be a half-hour or so. **[1]** The monster's tail was anihilated. Sending him into a beserk state that only made Scrooge even more sick to his stomach.

Donald felt the time was right, so with a charge of his staff. He unleashed a Firaga and sent it to the creature's ruby heart. Who despite at all costs to avoid the attack, was hit. The wziard and knight on the other hand, only suffered minor damage from a handful of coin projectiles.

The ruby heart shattered to pieces, and without a will to fight, or even think. The Ruler of the Sky lost control of itself and crashed into the castle, throwing Scrooge into the air in the process.

Fortunately, he was caught in time by Donald. But the exceeded weight caused all three of them to smash against the roof, "_Owwwwwww!_"

From afar. The weasel foreclosure agents, having witnessed the entire thing, each appropriately fainted. With the castle almost entirely reduced to rubble. Most of the furniture would be deemed worthless, no one would want to re-purchase such a travesty!

"We'll be lucky if we even get a fraction of what we were hoping to sell it for!" the head weasel mourned at their profitable loss.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: I had the audacity to time myself against the boss. My patience was tested, <em>oh, <em>_it was tested alright!_**


	29. Scrooged! X No One Gets Left Behind

**And thus ends this story arc on a sweet family ending note. Stick around! I have much more to post in the near future. Please review, they make me happy!**

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Garden, Disney Castle**_

**Word Count: 868 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Scrooged! X - No One Gets Left Behind<span>

"Unca' Scrooge! You're okay!" Donald collided with his uncle in a hug, though it didn't last long. For Scrooge's inevitable temper which was matched only by his nephews, had risen.

"You son of a, son of a, son of a, son of a- What took ye so long, nephew? ! I was practically_ dyin' _up there and you two just flew around willy nilly! My money 'tosen't run itself ya know!" Scrooge retorted by whacking his nephew with his cane multiple times, the curved wood sometimes yanking the wizard's neck. A "skill" Donald inherited from him, and frequently used on Goofy.

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!_ Stop it! Stop it!" Donald swung the cane away and realized what he had to confess in order to make things right, "And ahh, Uncle...About 'dat whole room we rented ya-"

"Enough talk, ya two golddiggers. I knew the _entire_ time ye was only rentin' the room, so I could pay the money and unknowingly help ye save ye wee le castle. I purposely made ya go crazy to test ye patience, lads! And ye failed! Horrible performance, might I add!"

Donald was met with more smacks to the noggin with Scrooge's cane, "Gawrsh, uhh. Mr. Scrooge. But now dat ya know the whole story. Will ya be willing to save us from bein' foreclosed?"

"Hahaha! Ahahahahaha!" Scrooge let out a few hearty laughs before calming himself down, "Of course I will! 'Tat old King of yours still owes me for 'tat "Gummi Route highway" idea I proposed. Also because now that ye destroyed practically the whole place, dem weasels are selling it at a cheap, cheap, price! Aheheheh! A mighty fine bargain if I do say so myself!"

Donald and Goofy soon had wide smiles upon their faces, they did it. _They saved Disney Castle from foreclosure!_

Scrooge stomped over to the weasel agents, "Alrighty, lads! Before ye even think about closin' this place down. Take this munny and shove off! 'Tis be me rent for stayin', the mortgage 'tat was never paid, and an extra ten munny for ye to get out of me sight!"

In seconds, the mourning weasels turned into happy, joyous weasels. They ran as fast as they could with the cash, throwing the castle keys to Scrooge's face while doing so.

The elderly duck walked back to the duo, "And ton't ever make a mockery of ye Uncle Scrooge again! Ye hear me, nephew! ?"

"_Ow, ow, ow!_ Stop it!"

Scrooge halted his cane whacking, putting a hand to his chin, "But. 'Ten again. 'Tis wouldn't be the first time ye've disappointed the Duck family name. And no matter what ye do to shame it in the future, ye'll always be me nephew, Donald. Don't ye ever doubt that." Scrooge sighed and gave his nephew a brief hug before heading towards the castle gates.

"Gawrsh, Mr. Scrooge. Where will ya go now? I mean, won't ya stay here?" asked Goofy with a questionable gaze.

"Ahh, 'tis would be a fine choice, laddie. But I 'ave me own story to pave out, and so as long as I live, I'll never stop earning me more munny! I'll die a millionaire! Unfortunately, it seems me escapades here have come to a close. We'll keep in touch though, 'eh?"

"Of course, Mr. Scrooge, ahyuck! Anytime!"

"Yeah, unca! Just make sure you notify us before you visit though, okay?"

"Haha! Ye two lads, sometimes, I swear." Scrooge continued to walk down the dirt path leading away from the castle. Mickey and Pluto could be seen on the path as well, returning after being kicked out of the bank.

"Here, Ye Majesty. Take it back 'ten, 'eh?" the elderly duck threw the castle keys at the mouse, who caught them with ease.

"Gosh, did I uh. Did I uh, miss somethin'?" questioned the King with raised eyebrows.

"Alas, ye did Me Majesty. Ye can 'tank ye fellow wizard and knight for helpin' solve this predicament, it's the least ye could do. Now, I believe it's time I go where the stars will take me." Scrooge took out a small star shaped gem. One he acquired from Mickey years ago after the mouse no longer had a use for it.

"Star shard, take me to wherever the wind will carry me! _Woooooooohooooooooo!_" with that, Donald's uncle transformed into a ball of light. Bouncing throughout the sky like a ping-pong ball, until he eventually disappeared from sight.

"Golly guys, I haven't the slightest clue to what just went down. Would ya mind tellin' me while we go clean up?" Mickey motioned towards the rubble of the castle, Goofy and Pluto followed the King.

Donald however, stayed there. Requiring a moment to himself.

"Hmm, family... Gee, I think I'm startin' to understand _all _those morals we learned when Sora, Goofy, and I went world traveling..." said Donald to himself. His eyes fixed on the space his uncle's ball of light once occupied.

"Ahh. I get it, now!" Donald jumped up from his position, slowly tailing behind the others.

"Maybe I'll ask the King for a day off so I can visit my _own_ nephews tomorrow..."

_And Donald's Heart Ended Up Growing Three Sizes That Day..._


	30. Worlds

**Donald and Goofy decide to stargaze for absolutely **_**no**_** reason! How fun!**

**Current Location: **_**Cliffside Outside of Disney Castle and Disney Town**_

**Timeframe: _After KHII; Before Re:coded_**

**Word Count: 195 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Worlds<span>

"Gawrsh, look at all those stars. Sure is fascinating, ain't it?"

"Aww, phooey! Who needs 'em? They're just there to keep me up all night, how can I go to sleep if there's tiny lights shinin' in my face? !"

"But Donald! Don't ya remember? Each star represents a different world! Just look at 'em all. There's so so so many places Sora, you, and me haven't even been 'tuh, yet! Wouldn't ya like to visit 'em all one day?" Goofy motioned his head towards his friend, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Wak! No, why would I? They don't seem to ever go to sleep, I can tell because their lights are always shinin' so bright! Maybe I'll consider it once they learn that when you go to bed, you have turn the lights off!"

"Uhh, Donald. I don't think the shine of a star is related to the number of active lightbulbs in the world-"

"Whatever! I'm going inside, I'm gonna remind the King for the _tenth _time this month that my room really needs_ curtains!_"

Donald left Goofy to whistle alone on the cliff. He had yet to tell the wizard that he _"borrowed" _his previous curtains.


	31. Rest, Relax, Reflect

**Happy 10th Anniversary of Kingdom Hearts, everyone! In honor of the celebration, here's a very special chapter. Guest starring everyone's favorite hyper-active teenaged boy!**

**Current Location:**_** Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe: **_**After the Final, Final, FINAL defeat of Xehanort. Literally, like no more Xehanorts. No more evil at all. Let's say, a few weeks after KH3. **_

**Word Count: 438 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Rest, Relax, Reflect<span>

"_All for one and one for all!"_

The three friends threw their hands upward from the pile they made, spending the next few seconds laughing. They had just relived an unforgettable memory of the past.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Sora put his arms behind his neck, stretching while looking around the garden. Donald looked at him and blinked twice.

"Wak! What are ya talkin' about, Sora? ! We were all together just a few weeks ago!"

"Well yeah, of course. But when we were on adventures, we pretty much saw each other everyday!" the trio walked along the neatly mowed grass. All being careful as to not mess with the properly trimmed hedges. They didn't want Sora's visit to be ruined thanks to some untimely movements.

"Gawrsh, we still can, ya know! His Majesty got Chip 'n Dale workin' on a modification to the Gummi Ship. It's supposed to let ya bypass the new barriers that were set up after we closed the world gates for good. He says it's only for "emergency purposes" though, ahyuck!"

The boy turned to the knight, mouth agape, "Really? ! Hmm, you don't think the King would consider a few visits to see some old friends as an "emergency", would you?"

"Ahh, Sora...I don't know about that..." Donald put a hand to his side and used his other to wag his index finger at the boy, chiding him, "It could be dangerous ya know!"

In response, he merely laughed, "Hahaha! Danger? When has that ever stopped us?- Besides that_ one_ time! - Come on, let's go see if the King will let us fly it!" Donald opened his mouth to protest, but Sora was already on his way inside.

The wizard turned to the knight, "Should we go stop him?"

"Gawrsh, Donald. Now that I think about it. It kinda _does _sound fun...And as long as the three of us are together, nothin' can ever get in our way!" Goofy smiled, and ran ahead of Donald. He too, was now eager for a mass friend reunion.

"Wak, wait!- . . . . . Phooey, what am I _ever _going to do with those two?" Donald sighed and gazed at his staff. The two would never get far without the duck's magic. (Or so he _thought._) He knew his presence was required.

"Ahh, sorry Daisy. I guess I'm going to be late for tonight's date...- Wak, wait up ya palookas! I'm comin' with ya! All for one and one for all remember! Don't leave _meeeee!_" Donald held up his staff and made a mad dash towards the castle.

_Oh, will those guys ever learn?_


	32. Creativity

**Donald and Goofy have their hands at art! Though it seemed Donald is getting quite arrogant in the activity.**

**Current Location: **_**Art Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 479 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Creativity<span>

Donald hastedly swished his paint brush to and fro. The deadline for the submissions in the Disney Town Art Show were due in a half-hour. He sighed, scratching his head with his scarlet fingers. Tainting his white feathers in the process.

The wizard looked over to Goofy and rolled his eyes, the poor knight was still eating his lunch. He hadn't even started on his art piece yet, Horace gave them two weeks to whip up something that would impress the King, and of course. Donald sparingly used every other day to paint his masterpiece.

With Goofy not even trying, the duck knew that he was a shoe-in for Horace's art showcase. He quietly wondered if the horse would give him a prize for his effort. Though he also pondered about Goofy's selection for lunch. All he was digesting seemed to be a simple graham cracker. Donald found it bizarre considering his usual feeding habits.

The other artists _didn't _have a slick of a chance.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait to head into town and show off my painting! Horace and the other townsfolk are goin' to love it! Even the King himself!" assured Donald outloud, catching Goofy's attention.

"Gawrsh, Donald. How do ya know for sure that you're going to win?"

"Phooey, and this is comin' from the guy who's using his paintin' time as snack time!" chided Donald with a quirky laugh. At this, Goofy raised an eyebrow, confused at the situation.

"Huh? What are ya talkin' about, Donald? I finished my submission the day we signed up!"

The wizard cut his laughing and looked wide-eyed at the knight, "Wak! W-what? Don't spout nonsense like that!"

"But Donald, you're lookin' right at it.."

Donald blinked, looking around for a canvas. Tapping his webbed foot when he didn't find any, "Where? I don't see any submission!"

The dog chuckled and pointed at his plate. The one with the half-eaten graham cracker on it, "Right there silly, ahyuck! It's a special symbolic submission that I like to call "Half-Eaten Graham Cracker on a Plate". Horace never said it had to be strictly "_art_ _art" _so instead I made a diorama! It contains hidden meanings of angst, depression, grief, hope, and loneliness. But gawrsh, it's mostly just a half-eaten cracker on a plate."

Donald raised his eyebrows, "Hahahahahaha! Really? A half-eaten graham cracker on a plate? Don't make me laugh!" Donald dropped to his knees, giggling as his feet swayed about in the air.

"Hmph, well say what ya want Donald! But art is art, no matter what it looks like, ahyuck!" with that, Goofy stormed out of the room, plate in tow.

Donald was later found unconscious in Disney Town thirty minutes later. He fainted upon learning that Goofy won the grand prize. He had forgotten that one of the factors of Horace's grading rubric was creativity.


	33. Spoilers

**Oops, I forgot to upload the chapter yesterday! Heheh, I guess I was too wrapped up in DDD spoilers, (I know everything about the game now! Just saw the secret ending a few minutes ago! It's awesome!) good game, good game. Anyways, guess we're getting two chapters today. One now and one later tonight. Enjoy! **

**Current Location:**_** Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After DDD; Before the game after it. **_

**Word Count: 294 words. **

**PS: And just so you know, this chapter does not spoil any events from DDD. No need to panic, my lips are sealed. You'll just have to see it all for yourself! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Spoilers<span>

"Oh boy, oh boy! My Dream Drop Distance special edition 3DS came in in the mail today, Goofy!" Donald said as barged into the break room, he had a box in his hands that depicted a sleeping Sora, a rising Riku, and a diving Mickey.

"Gawrsh, Donald. That's great! Are ya gonna play it now?" Goofy asked, he took the box from the wizard's hands and looked at it in amazement, "Sure looks pretty if ya ask me, ahyuck!"

"You mean actually _play_ the game? Ha! Why would I need to? I've already spoiled myself on the internet to the ending! I know how it ends and I've seen the secret ending too! It's fantastic! The secret boss even blew my mind away, I didn't see it comin' one bit!" Donald said rather smugly with hands on his hips. Apparently spoilers were something to have bragging rights about.

At this, Goofy's eyes widened. He wasn't so fond of leaked information, "W-what? You saw the ending!"

"Uh-huh! And you'll never guess what happens! Sora and Riku-"

"No! Nuh-uh, you are not spoilin' the game for me! You may like spoilers but I'm going to wait until the game releases in Town in a few more months!, ahyuck!" the knight grabbed Donald's mouth and clamped it shut. Trying to keep him from ruining the element of "surprise".

"Wak! What are you doing? I'm just tryin' to tell you that the final boss is-"

"I can't hear you! La, la, la, la! You're not ruining my game experience! La, la, la, la!" Goofy walked out the room with the special edition 3DS in his hands, ignoring the wizard's big mouth.

_And the knight ended up wearing ear plugs for the rest of the month..._


	34. The Inevitable April Fools' Day Chapter

**Here's the second chapter I promised, though a few hours late, I know. But I still consider it Saturday! Besides, err, the April Fools Day Toonami on [adult swim] showing caught my interest, sue me!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 305 words.**

* * *

><p><span>The Inevitable April Fools Day Chapter<span>

"Hey'a Donald!" Goofy walked into the library with a friendly wave, clearly in a good mood due to today's date. _April 1st. _One of his favorite holidays, "Say, did'ja notice the spider on your head?"

It wasn't even the afternoon yet and he was already trying to prank his friend. Or so Donald believed.

"Nuh-uh, Goofy! Not this time! I've fallen for 'dat trick every 'dang 'ol year! What makes 'ya think it'll get me this time! ? What's the big idea? !" Donald pouted, not daring to look up at the fake spider that he was just bound to be scared with.

"But I'm not tryin' to! It's real! I mean it!"

The wizard shook his head vigorously, "Wak! No you don't. The second I look up, I'm going to see either a fake or a real spider, I'm going to scream in terror, run off. And you're going to laugh at me!"

"No, not this time. Seriously! Well, gawrsh. At least not now..."

"Nuh-uh, I'm not fallin' for i-! Ahh, huh?" the spider that was crawling downward had finally made it to the duck's head.

It clamped it's legs onto his skull.

Inserted it's fangs into it.

_And..._

"_Wak! _Aaaah! Somebody get this crazy thing off me! Help me! Somebody, _anybody!_ Aaaaah!" Donald jumped out of his seat and ran like no tomorrow outside the library. Eagerly searching for assistance.

Meanwhile, Goofy scratched his head back in the library, "Gawrsh. That spider must'a had real good timin'. I was only going to throw a pie in his face..."

The knight's eyes shifted left and right. No one else was in sight aside from a few enchanted brooms, "Well, uhh. No point in wastin' a perfectly good cream pie..."

Finding no shame, Goofy brought the tin pan to his face, covering it in yellow banana-flavored cream.


	35. Twelve Angry Little Goofs I Summoned!

**Introducing the next story arc, Donald and Goofy get called for jury duty! Please read and review, they're my motivation to continue!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 293 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs I - Summoned!<span>

It all hapepned so fast. One second, Donald and Goofy were debating over the possibilities that would happen should one of them win the lottery. And the next, a gremlin was at the door requesting their presence. After realizing that neither of them were experiencing "delusional" vision, they walked up to the gremlin and greeted him. The small creature quickly grabbed his hat, tipped it, and got right down to the point.

"Donald Duck?"

"Ahh, yes?"

"Goofy G. Goofy McGoof Goofinini Goofinson the Goof?"

"Ahyup!"

"I'm Ernest Schlumpindinger, I represent the law. Congrats. The two of you have been summoned for jury duty on account of the case of "The City of Disney Town VS Joseph Mama". Report there in a half-hour, or face the consequences! I honestly don't care. I get paid either way!" the gremlin whacked Donald's beak upwards before disappearing in an explosion of black smoke.

"Wak! Ow, what was that for? !" Donald slapped his beak downward so it would fall back into normal position. Meanwhile, Goofy had finished reading the slip of paper given to him by the gremlin, and looked eager to give the wizard the details.

"Gawrsh, says here if we don't show up, we're subject to "bein' forced 'tuh do a variety of embarrassing acts and stunts" ! That sounds kinda bad..."

Donald blinked and grabbed the paper with a grumble, not believing a word Goofy was reading, "Phooey! What could it say that could make fun of-... Balance a cherry on your-! Wak! No! No way, we're going to that court room, _now!_"


	36. Twelve Angry Little Goofs II Conditions

**Donald and Goofy find themselves in a sticky situation on their way to the courthouse. The solution? Go around! But Donald sees a lack of motivation and considers skipping jury duty, cherry balancing doesn't seem **_**that**_** bad now that he thinks about it. With Goofy still in denial about being humiliated, how will he get Donald back on board and assure that the two aren't forced to be mentally scarred by cherries?**

**Current Location: **_**Town Square, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 449 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs II - Terms and Conditions<span>

"Hmm...Road closed due to construction? Gawrsh, did'ja hear that Donald?" Goofy motioned his head from the roadblock towards the wizard. Whom was feasting on an ice cream bar he had "borrowed" from the stand owned by his nephews.

"Huh, would'ja look at 'dat. Well, looks like jury duty is off for us! C'mon, let's get outta this place!" Donald threw his hand over his shoulder, his index finger pointing in the direction opposite the one he was facing in.

"You're really givin' up 'dat fast? Don'tcha remember the terms and conditions sheet? If we don't show up, we're subject to," the knight momentarily paused to retrieve said paper from his pockets, "_A variety of embarrassing stunts and acts._"

Donald rolled his eyes, "Phooey, balancing a cherry on your _whosits_ doesn't seem too humilating now 'dat ya ask me!" with that. The duck walked casually away from the scene, the pitter-patter of his webbed feet being the only noise in the area due to a lack of pedestrians. It was too early for any of them to be out yet.

Goofy however, wasn't too keen on the idea of balancing a cherry on one of his most cherished body parts. So he opted for a completely optional route that he knew would wrangle Donald back into his play.

So, from afar. Using a voice that Donald, even at his far distance could still hear, he spoke. "Gawrsh, I suppose ya wouldn't mind doing _this_ in public then..."

The voice attracted Donald's attention immediately, the sight he gawked upon turning threw him not only in a state of surprise, but also in a _great, great, _case of fear.

The action that the duck eyed Goofy performing was one he _definitely_ did not want _anyone _watching him do.

"Wak! Er, uh, o-on second thought. Jury duty sounds _excellent!_ Let's, lets uh. Let's take the long way around, come on. I insist!" Donald scrambled back over to Goofy, tugging on his arm in an effort to get the two to take the alternate road.

The knight chuckled, he had won Donald's interest back. For if there was one thing Donald would never do in public, it was throwing both legs behind his neck while making stereotypical mallard mating calls. A laughing stock was something neither wanted to be. Thankfully, the lack of pedestrians made it easier on Goofy's reputation for doing the act himself.

Fortunately, Goofy's knowledge of the duck's disdain for the act proved beneficial in the long run. Because according to the terms and conditions sheet, there wasn't a single mention of "Yoga Mallard Mating Calls in G Major".

Sometimes, it only takes lying, faux reading, and a little knowledge of your friends to have them under your control. In Goofy's case, this was no different.


	37. Twelve Angry Little Goofs III McKickass

**Before the trial can begin, Donald and Goofy are required to fill out a sheet of paper with their information. A moment that I dread just due to how easily something so simple can screw up. **

**Current Location: **_**Waiting Room, "Judge Doom" Memorial Courthouse, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 459 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs III - Rock McKickass<span>

"Your full name is really _that_long?" asked an impatient Donald. The duo had finally made it to the courthouse, by were required to fill out a piece of paper to certify their citizenship. The wizard had finished his, and was becoming fed up with how long the knight was taking.

"Are ya sayin' yours_ isn't?_" queried Goofy as he looked up from his paper, his left eyebrow raised.

" 'Course it isn't! Because my parents weren't actin' ridiculous when they named me!" Donald crossed his arms with a stubborn look, as if his family was better by default due to shorter names.

"Gawrsh, well, if ya think you're so great. Let me see what _you_ wrote down on yours 'den, ahyuck!" Goofy snatched the paper while the duck's guard was down. Donald didn't even realize it had disappeared from his grip until seconds later.

Upon reading the paper, Goofy became suddenly baffled. Almost _all_ of Donald's answers consisted of made-up nonsense.

"W-what? ! Donald! You put your name down as _Rock McKickass? !_"

Donald placed his hands on his hips and scowled at what he believed was another example of Goofy's inferior intelligence, "Wak! Of course I did! What did you put down for your name?"

"What are ya yappin' on about? We were supposed to put our _real_ names!"

"Huh? Wait. You mean, we weren't supposed to make a name up?"

"Gawrsh, of course not! Donald, you could go to jail for this kind of stuff. It's fraud, ya know. Besides, even if you were trying to make it look fake. At least be more convincin', I don't think they would take _123 Neverland Ave._ as a serious answer..."

"Wak! Why didn't ya tell me before! Gimmie 'dat pencil, I need to erase my answers 'den!"

Goofy was about to hand over the pencil, when it dawned upon the two that the pencil was of the classical kind that was produced _without _an eraser of any sort. "Uhh, Donald?"

"Ahh, ya Goofy?"

"This pencil...Doesn't have an uhh-."

"An eraser?"

"Yup."

"_Aaaaaaaaah!_" Donald scramled around the waiting room, making a mockery out of himself in front of the other to be jury members. If he didn't do something quick, he would be forever known in prison as "_Rock McKickass, the guy who still buys pencils without erasers._"

Goofy heaved a sigh, he decided he would let Donald scream and make a fool out of himself while he solved the situation himself. Apparently Donald had overlooked the solution of _crossing out _your answers.

Which is what the knight did in the midst of his wizard friend panicking. (Only to have the frantic romp end when the duck collided with a vending machine on accident.)


	38. Twelve Angry Little Goofs IV The Truth

**The trial for the case of "The City of Disney Town VS Joseph Mama" is about to begin! And to make matters more interesting, Donald and Goofy encounter a few familar faces in the court room too!**

**Current Location: **_**Court Room, "Judge Doom" Memorial Courthouse, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 697 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs IV - The Truth About "Joe Mama"<span>

Donald squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, only five minutes had passed and already the duck was wishing he was somewhere else. He constantly spat uninterested raspberries, annoying the other jury members around him.

Finally, the judge appeared and took his seat, his appearance startled both the knight and wizard. Certainly out of all the available people in the world that could have took the job, they picked _him?_

"Oh gawrsh, Horace! Is that you? You're the judge of this place? !" Goofy poked his head out of his seat to narrow his eyes at the horse. Just to clarify if he was actually who he thought he was.

It was Horace Horsecollar's turn to look startled now, as he too, didn't expect Donald or Goofy to have a role in the trial, "Huh? Oh yes, I am the judge. But it's just something I volunteer for- Hibbity jibbity! Donald and Goofy! Where did you two come from?"

"We were called for jury duty. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but I could ask you the same question too ya know!" Donald retorted with his usual cocky tone of voice.

"Well as I've said. I just started volunteering for this job a week ago. Turns out the past judge was_ liquified in some vat of thinner_. Anyways, I'm just glad you two are here. Now that we have a witness to the defendant's misdeeds, you'll be able teach him a lesson or two! You guys are basic solid proof that he's no good news."

The horse's words confused the duo, and Goofy was the first to ask about it, "Witness? Gawrsh, Horace. Do ya mean to say that we've seen this guy before?"

"All three of us have, yes. Maybe if we're lucky, we can bag him if we have enough evidence!"

Donald seemed to be the only one who wasn't quite getting the gist of what was going on, "Huh? Who are you talking about? ! Don't leave me in the dark while ya talk nonsense! Phooey..."

"I'm kinda thinkin' the same thing too Horace, who's this defendant person that's got ya so worked up about?"

Horace narrowed his eyes and shifted them left and right. After deeming the coast was clear, he hopped off the judge's chair and made his way towards the two.

He stopped just at the railing that separated the three of them, and inched his face closer towards the two's ears.

"Alright, here me out 'fellas. This "Joe Mama" is a fake! It's just a hokey pokey alias! The real person this trial is against is the same 'fella who unleashed that Leechgrave monster in the sewers a few weeks back. He used to live here in town, but was banished 'bout a decade ago. I should know, I witnessed it! Poor 'fella didn't even look that mean.

"Hold up a second...This sounds familiar." Goofy mumbled in deep thought, a hand scratching his chin.

"But it seems he's still causin' trouble judging from the stories you've told me about meeting him in your past travels. Now that we've caught him, we can probably nab him in the big house once and for all!" **[1] **

"Wak! Phooey, just spit it out already! Stop sayin' stuff that doesn't make any sense and get on with it!" an impatient Donald exclaimed, his palms pounding on the railing.

Horace blinked in surprise from the outburst. Realizing that he couldn't afford to delay the trial any longer, he inched closer towards the wizard and knight's ears. Mouthing two words that revealed the true identity of "Joseph Mama".

"Captain Justice."

With that, Horace hopped back up onto his seat. Looking slightly nervous about the role he was to persue. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy were left gawking at the space the horse occupied mere seconds earlier.

_Captain Justice. Joe Mama. _Many aliases, but the holder of those titles went by a much more simpler name. One that both the duck and dog happened to say at the same time.

"Pete."

The fate of this trial would decide the fate of one of the oldest rivals Donald and Goofy had ever encountered. And if that wasn't enough, _they_ were the deciding factors.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Horace Horsecollar refers to all the past encounters that he, Donald, and Goofy have all had with Pete in the past. (Specifcally BBS and KHII.) It is implied that he told the two about Pete's banishment. (Which explains why they know about it in KHII despite not witnessing it.) And vice versa about Pete's recent outings.<strong>


	39. Twelve Angry Little Goofs V Snooze Storm

**Just going to mention, this is going to be the longest story arc yet. ^^'' As the arc's title implies, there will be twelve chapters. Just two chapters longer than the last. Also take caution, because eventually schtick is going to go down! This chapter is sorta filler though. So sorry about that. Please read and review!**

**Current Location: **_**Court Room, "Judge Doom" Memorial Courthouse, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 678 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs V - Maui Mallard Snoozes Up a Storm<span>

Donald's snoring was going to be the death of those who had the worst of luck to be near him. No matter how hard they tried to ignore it, he made it's presence known. _Really, reallly,_ known.

After time, even Goofy was starting to get uncomfortable with it. Surprising considering his usual all-humble cheery personality.

As such, Goofy decided that it would be best for everyone if Donald would stop his unorthodox distractions. It was completely justified as well, considering that someone snoring during something as lawful as a trial was bound to have karma bit them in the rum in due time.

Goofy tapped Donald lightly at his cranium. But despite his best poking efforts, he didn't wake up. If anything, he only succeeded in getting the duck's snores to raise in volume.

By now, Donald's snoozing session had caught the attention of the entire court room. One of the officers who was trying to tell the audience to rise in honor of Horace was cut-off by the duck's racket.

An embarrassed Goofy created circles in his armrests to calm himself, "Err, gawrsh...I'll...I'll just wake him up! Please, uh, carry on! Ahyuck!"

The wizard's snores were powerful enough to get him to regurgitate his own saliva, creating a pool of warm liquid in his lazily opened mouth. Goofy cringed at the sight, the idea of a reverse water fountain made him feel uneasy. And he knew he wasn't the only one who thought that.

Goofy thought hard about how to wake up his friend, the lack of time in which to think of a plan being his only drawback. He gulped when it dawned on him that he would have to utilize the most drastic of measures.

So the knight pulled out a giant old-fashioned radio out of his seemingly too-small pocket. He stuck out his tongue through a sealed mouth as he threw his hand into his pocket, rummaging about for a record that Goofy was sure was played more than enough times throughout each and every week.

He found and the item, and stuck a cheesy grin along with a thumbs up to the both eager and awaiting court audience. Once the record was secured tightly around the pin of the player, Goofy grabbed a hold of the crank and began to play it.

Daisy Duck's voice rang from the tuba-like player, she sounded like she was in a fowl mood.

"_Donald Duck! You lazy bum, get up this instant before I make you! You missed our date again, this is the last, and I mean last, time I see you pulling these shenanigans! Wake up and stay up!"_

Donald's eyes immediately snapped open in pure fright, he forcefully swallowed down the saliva he gargled up with an unsatisfying gulp. Afterwards he sent himself in a startled panic, throwing petrified quacks to and fro.

Goofy grabbed the wizard's staff and smashed it upon his head in order to knock some sense into him. Which in turn caused Donald's neck to stretch upward, bouncing back and forth like a cymbal.

"Wak! Guilty as charged! Guilty! _Guilty!_ Throw away the key and send that fatso in prison! Do it! Do it! Order, order in the court!" the duck's blind rampage was given proof in the form of newly added devil horns, not to mention the dark red tint he had acquired. He obviously had no intent on giving mercy.

"Donald, calm down! We haven't even sent the defendant in yet!" Horace exclaimed, cutting the wizard off while he was mashing his fists on the railing.

"Huh? You haven't? Phooey, well stop stallin' and disruptin' this trial and get on with it already, it's becomin' a real _distraction_ ya know! Just send Pete in, that big lug is doomed for the big house either way!" before Horace or anyone else could retort, the oblivious Donald sunk back into sleep. Just without the loud snoring now.

Horace blinked as he awkwardly mashed his gavel to send Pete in, wondering if what he just witnessed was truly reality.


	40. Twelve Angry Little Goofs VI Complaints

**Hooray, forty chapters! That marks...Only sixty more to go! I should be done around the start of summer at this rate. On a side note: Man, sometimes I feel like I'm the only guy on this site. It feels weird being around so many females who all enjoy writing. If only more guys were interested into writing. It would certainly provide a balance, not that I don't like how it is now. You girls rock at writing, don't give and schtick! :D**

**Current Location: **_**Court Room, "Judge Doom" Memorial Courthouse, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 467 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs VI - A Small ComPlaintiff<span>

"Gah! Let me go ya bozos! I told ya, I didn't do nothin' wrong!" Pete yelled, kicking back and forth. But the brooms that were carrying him held a tight grip, they carried him into the court room in a timely manner. Subsequently, with a lack of common courtesy. The brooms tossed Pete into the stand next to Horace. Afterwards, the brooms lined up in single file, and left the room in an orderly fashion.

Pete slammed his fists on the stand. He was already trying to escape, but before he could put his back into it. A weasel appeared before him, Donald and Goofy watched the scene from their own stands.

The weasel propped himself up into Pete's face, "Do you swear, and I mean, _swear_, to tell the truth? The _whole_ truth! And nothing _but_ the truth! ?"

"Why I oughta! You should be lettin' me outta here! Not playin' twenty questions! I'll swear to tell the truth if-!"

The weasel gasped and directed a finger at the tabby cat, then shared his shocked expression with the audience. "Did you hear that? ! He says he _swore_! That's a heinous crime your honor! I say, do you kiss your own mother with that mouth! ?"

Horace banged his gavel against it's coaster, "Order! That's irrelevant, get on with it. We have to spend our entire Saturday in here, remember?"

The weasel slapped himself before facing Pete again, "Alright, buddy 'ol pal. I represent the citzens of 'ol Disney Town so don't play games with me, son! We know what'cha did. Ya sent out that nuisance of a Heartless, the Leechgrave, into the town sewers and had it destroy town square! What's the matter wit'cha man? !"

That's when Pete lost it. He gritted his teeth and shot the weasel a piercing stare, "Now that's where ya wrong, ya bozo! I'm innocent! I ain't done nothin' wrong and I can proves it!"

The weasel smugly checked his fingernails with a casual expression on his face, "Oh is that true now. Alright then tubby,"

"Don't call me tubby!"

"Whatever. Why don't you tell us _your_ side of the story then? Tell us all how you're _totally_ not guilty of summoning the Leechgrave to devour our hearts!"

Donald scowled, anticipating the quirky rendition of the story Pete was going to tell. But was angered that he was lying. Goofy on the other hand was frowning. Unbeknowst to the rest of the crowd sans the knight himself. Pete had shot him a vicious glare, as if the cat was going to put both him and Donald up to something in front of everyone.

Something, something malevolent.

And knowing Pete, it was bad news from the start. With the public eying them, one false move could be the end of the both of them.


	41. Twelve Angry Little Goofs VII Defendants

**The trial continues! But Goofy is still worried that Pete has the upper hand. Wonder what excuse he'll come up with now.**

**Current Location: **_**Court Room, "Judge Doom" Memorial Courthouse, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 437 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs VII - Defendant Amendments!<span>

"Now see here, ya ferret-"

"I'm a weasel, you hound!"

"I'm a cat!"

Pete and the weasel growled in each other's faces. But Pete managed to settle down and tell his story.

"As I was sayin'. I'm innocent, I swears it! 'Dat dart dern Leechgrave was already there by the times I found it causing trouble in the sewers." Pete crossed his arms, giving another glare at Donald and Goofy. Again, Goofy was the only one who caught it.

"Uh-huh. So if this story is "true" as you say it is. Then what did you proceed to do with the Leechgrave after encountering it. Report it to the authorities? Tell your mom? Huh, bub? !" the weasel narrowed his eyes with a suspicious stare.

"Nope! I took matters into 'mah own hands, in order to help the town. I turned the Leechgrave from a Heartless-spreader, to a Heartless-eater! I then had the monster eat the Heartless so it wouldn't disturb the townsfolk. I swears it!" the weasel narrowed his eyes even more after hearing Pete continue.

"'Dat was when two bozos came and ruined my brilliant environmentally friendly plan! 'Dey got rid of 'dat Leechgrave and destroyed it! Furthermore, the remains of the monster made the whole town look dirty and whatnot. _Those_ guys should be carried off to jail. Not me!"

"Two "bozos", huh? Alright. Since you proclaim that your innocent, please redirect the audience towards these "bozos" that you imply are the real criminals here."

It was then that Pete pointed towards Donald and Goofy, who were shocked beyond comprehension, "Those two! _Ronald and Doofy! _I hate to ruin the court system here, your honor. But I calls 'dem up to the stand. 'Dey surely got a tale to tell judgin' from their expressions!"

The weasel held an interested gaze as he turned towards the two, "Interesting. No further questions, Horace- err, your honor."

Horace quietly banged his gavel, realizing what he had to do, "Gee. I kinda hate to do this, guys. But." he looked over to both the knight and wizard.

"Just as Pete requested, Donald Duck and Goofy. Please, uh. Come up to the stand and tell us your side of the story." requested the horse, and Pete left the stand with a sneaky grin.

Once again, Goofy was the only one who caught it.


	42. Twelve Angry Little Goofs VIII Guilty!

**Thanks for reviewing, Scruff and Mighty! I try to make the chapters as long as I can. But this story arc is the kind of arc that builds up better in small doses, thus is why they're short. But longer than the majority of all the other chapters, so that's a plus. The name misguidance was a setup for an interconnecting joke.**

**Current Location: **_**Court Room, "Judge Doom" Memorial Courthouse, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 743 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs VIII - Ronald and Doofy Go To White Castle<span>

Donald was the first to voice his disdain for the situation Pete had drafted both he and Goofy into. Needless to say, his fury was off the wall. And he was about to jump on the stand to further his discomfort when Goofy grabbed him and advised that he calm down.

"Wak! Fine, but I'd like ya to know that it's _Donald and Goofy!_ Not Ronald and Doofy!"

Horace banged his gavel, looking down at the wizard, "The correction is much obliged, Donald. Now back to the point, what's your side of the story then?"

The weasel ambled over to the two, whispering in their ears, "Not to worry, fellas! I got this case in the bag, there's no way that cat can get out scott free!"

Goofy tugged his shirt, deciding that he would be the one to talk since Donald would most likely stretch the details. "Well, I just wanna start off with sayin' that-"

The knight noticed Pete's glare again, he was dragging a finger across his neck. A foreshadowing of possible events to come.

Goofy grabbed Donald's beak and pulled him close, "What do I say? ! He's right there and gawrsh, I think he's expectin' me to lie!"

"Phooey! That lug can't even tie his own shoes. We beat him once, we can do it again!" Donald threw his fist in the air and hopped onto the court railing, Goofy pinched the bridge of his nose. Nothing good could come out of this.

"Wak! Listen up ya big palookas! That guy's no good. Take it from me, he always causes trouble and sends Heartless everywhere! Phooey, I'm surprised ya even believed his story for a minute! Cause I didn't! He summoned 'dat Heartless, and it naturally feeds on other ones to grow bigger. If we didn't stop it. It would have destroyed the whole town in search of 'em!" Donald turned his head towards Goofy, the rest of the court was showered in silence, "Isn't 'dat right Goofy?"

"Well, ya sure worded it better than I ever could, ahyuck!"

Horace banged his gavel once more quickly before anymore could be said, "Alright! It' s obvious Pete's fibbing. He's been nothing more than a riddance for years! Send out the brooms, I rule that the defendant is guilty of all charges! And prob'ly some more we haven't mentioned."

The brooms walked accordingly towards Pete, but before they could grab him. Some Soldier Heartless appeared and frightened them off. They each ran out the court room in an orderly fashion, the last one however, tripped on the waxy lemon-scented floor. It got up, and continued walking out.

"Ha-ha! Serves you bozos right, no one betrays the mighty Pete, nobody! And shame on you palookas for not falling into my trap! Now because of ya, Disney Town's gonna be rainin' with Heartless!" Pete pointed his finger towards the exit, and the Soldiers toddled off. Darkballs, Shadows, and Wizards soon followed. Along with Pete himself, of course.

The audience was left to panic and scream just like feminine children. Horace was looked down to the wizard and knight, "Well? !"

"Uhh, gawrsh, "Well" what?" asked Goofy as he scratched his cranium.

"The defendant escaped and is going to wreck the town! Go stop him! I can't do this on my own, I'm just an elected official! Convicting him as guilty does nothing but disappoint him! Aaaaaah!" Horace jumped out of his stand and ran out the court house. The audience followed in terror, leaving Donald and Goofy to themselves.

"Well, this trial sure went from calm to crazy fast, ahyuck!" Goofy jumped out of the stand, raising his shield up.

"Ya got that right! Let's go stop 'dem Heartless before Pete causes any real damage, just like old times, wak!" Donald raised his staff in the air, and the two were soon off in a race outside the courthouse.

Meanwhile, behind them. A giant shadow raised out of the ground. It raised both of it's weapons in the air. Before jumping out as well.

_To be continued..._


	43. Twelve Angry Little Goofs IX Keyblade

**Without the help of a Keyblade wielder, Donald and Goofy aren't able to completely rid of all the Heartless that have been invading Disney Town. (Even the ones summoned **_**before **_**the trial.) With Sora relaxing at the islands and with no way to contact him or any other wielder, how will the wizard and knight cope with the Heartless infestation?**

**Current Location: Town Square, Disney Town.**

****Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_**

**Word Count: 977 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs IX - Who Needs A Keyblade Wielder Anyway? !<span>

"Waha-ha-hooey!" Goofy yelled as he slammed the shield on the Neoshadow, causing it to implode into tiny fragments of darkness. Donald trotted behind him in a clumsy manner, casting a variety of spells left and right.

"Firaga! Blizzaga! Thundaga! Ha! Yah!"

The Heartless numbers were spreading rapidly, stronger ones getting summoned as the number soared. Soldiers were soon replaced with Armored Knights, Shadows with Mega-Shadows, Gargoyles with Wyverns. Donald and Goofy found themselves overwhelmed by the amount of them.

"Wak! Look out!" Donald warned outloud to his friend, but it was too late. The duck collided face-first into his shield. Which threw Goofy to the ground and sent the shield and himself into the air. The former fell back to the ground first, and smacked Goofy's face rather humorously.

He did not unfortunately, take into the account that Donald was also in the air. So when he fell back down, his rum just so happened to land exactly where the shield did. Adding pain to Goofy's ever-so aching face.

"Ahh, sorry about that!" Donald hopped off of the knight and helped him up. Both scowled at the sight of Heartless surrounding them, there wasn't any way for them to escape. "Gawrsh Donald, there's too many of 'em! What do we do! ?"

"Phooey, figures you'd have trouble gettin' rid of these guys!"

"But we're _cornered!_ I think we may have bit off more than we can chew, ahyuck!"

As the Heartless drew closer, the two continued to converse. Their backs facing each other, "Wak! Every time we destroy one, three more appear in their place!" Donald wiped some sweat from his forehead. He performed a quick Curaga to heal the two of their damage.

"Y'know, without a Keyblade. I don't think we can get rid of these guys for good..." admitted Goofy with a disappointed sigh. "Gawrsh, ya think this is it for us? Did we fail the Kingdom?"

Donald whacked Goofy with his staff, "Don't think such nonsense! We're not just sidekicks, we're as much a hero as anyone else! Ahh, but you're probably right about the Keyblade thing."

"Then what do we do? 'Dem Heartless are just comin' closer!" Donald opened his mouth to suggest a plan, but he was interrupted by the sound of another voice entering the area.

"Why don't ya just call it quits!" the Heartless mob separated into two groups to reveal Pete. He walked down the path laid out for him towards the duo, heaving a hearty laugh as he did. "You's bozos don't got what it takes to get rid of us!

"Never! Maybe we didn't have enough power to defeat you, but at least we made an effort, wak!" Donald exclaimed. Goofy noticed the comedic steam blowing out of his ears. He put hand to his chin, and soon after. He lowered his head to Donald's ear.

"Donald, I got an idea..."

Whispers soon followed, the duck nodding every now and then. Pete grumbled at the sight, "Gragh! Stop 'dat whisperin' what are you two talkin' about anyway? ! Why I 'oughta-" his threat of violence was cut off by a thrown item that flew over his head. It momentarily caught his attention.

Pete turned around to inspect what had been thrown over him, he raised an eyebrow upon seeing what it was, "A can? Huh? What's the big idea, ya palookas? !" the cat turned his head to see what the two were now doing.

He wasn't at all prepared for what now stood before him.

"_Aaaaaaah!_" yelled Donald. Goofy was spinning his shield (With the wizard hanging on from it just barely.) in a tornado-like fashion. Propelling the two into the air. Meanwhile, Donald was casting Firaga around said tornado. Overall, the two had collaborated to create a flaming tornado. Pete just made it out of the way as the knight steered them towards the Heartless.

It wasn't long until Pete was the only target remaining, the Heartless were all either scared away or defeated. The cat grumbled and jumped up with a grimace on his face, "Fine! Ya two think you're so smart and hot-headed eh? Well I got a humdinger of a Heartless to get rid of ya!"

From behind the cat, two long purple sticks emerged from the ground. Two slim paper-like hands provided leverage for the creature to get out of the dark pool. Once it was free, it aligned it's sticks over it's head. Before breaking out into a jaunty dance.

"Heheheheh! Trickmaster, show these palookas who's boss!"

Donald jumped in surprise and cowered behind Goofy, "Wak, a T-Trickmaster? ! They're protected against my fire magic!"

"'Dats right, ducky. Without no fancy-schmancy magic, they's ain't gonna be nothin' to protect ya! See ya around, dunderheads! Trickmaster, take care of 'em." Pete scrambled off with another laugh. He was most likely going to cause more trouble.

The Trickmaster narrowed it's eyes, glaring at Donald and Goofy.

"Ahh, got anymore ideas, genius?" Donald motioned to his friend. Who shook his head, much to his disappointment.

"Then I guess you were right. This _is _it!"

The Trickmaster aligned it's sticks together once more, preparing to slam both the wizard and knight with it. The Heartless brought them down with all the might it had. It intended to end the two with one attack, once and for all.

_To be continued..._


	44. Twelve Angry Little Goofs X Trickonometr

**Sorry for the wait! We pick up where we left off last chapter. I promise to make it up to ya! Only three chapters remain in this arc, including this one. So stay tuned! ^^"**

**Current Location: **_**Town Square, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 525 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs X - Trick-onometry<span>

Donald's eyelid slowly cracked open. His pupil darted around his eye to inspect the damage done to his body.

The wizard let out a confused muffle. He opened his second eye to assist him in the situation. But it did no good, he was still the same old, wisecracking Donald.

On any other day, this would be a normal discription for Donald, but today. It was a shock. "Ahh...Wasn't I supposed to be crushed by now?" the wizard asked out loud to no one in particular.

He found Goofy with hands over his head, most likely as a last minute block technique. Donald's eyebrow raised, questioning whether the knight knew his shield would have been a more durable substitute.

He took a more physical approach to the situation by slapping Goofy's hands off of his head, "Wak! We're not dead! You can stop barricading yourself!"

Goofy opened his eyes and looked at the wizard, he smiled when he realized he was okay too. "Gawrsh, we're alive! But how did that attack miss us?" Donald shrugged, urged by curiosity. The two looked behind them, and were taken by surprise at the sight.

The attack hadn't even _hit_ the ground yet. The Trickmaster was forcing it but someone was blocking the purple sticks from crashing down, using their own weapon. It didn't take long for the two of them to realize who this was.

"Y-your majesty! ?" exclaimed the two simutaneously. Both jumped back in awe at the King, he was using his Keyblade's blocking ability to hold the attack! "Ya got that right, fellas! I came as soon as I heard somethin' was wrong; And gosh, I think I came just in time, ha ha!"

"Hi-ya!" the Kingdom Key D prevailed, pushing the purple rods upward. Sensing an opening, Mickey unleashed an air combo to the Trickmaster's face. Which caused the Heartless to kneel down and be stunned.

Mickey ran over to Donald and Goofy, pointing towards the door that was decorated with the castle's palette, "You two need'a get outta here! I'll take it from here, I don't wanna risk you fellas gettin' hurt!"

"Wak, what? ! B-but your masjesty!"

"Go, _now!_ Before- Aaaaaah!" the King yelped in agony, the Trickmaster had regained stamina and whacked the mouse right into the gazebo. The Heartless finished by dancing a hearty jig, rods twirling between it's fingers.

"Your majesty!"

Donald's rage only heightened, he ran over to the King and casted a Curaga on him. After helping him up, he raised his staff upward.

"I'm sorry, your majesty! But phooey, this is our fight too! We started it, so we should end it. But ahh, we wouldn't mind if ya helped us though..." Donald screeched his battle cry and ran towards the Heartless.

Goofy trailed behind him, he looked back at the King for a second. "Gawrsh, what Donald said, ahyuck!"

Mickey blinked, unsure of how to react. But as they say, act first, ask questions later. So the King raised his Keyblade into the air and ran after them with a battle cry of his own.

This Heartless was going to have a lot of trouble on his hands...


	45. Twelve Angry Little Goofs XI Trickdisast

**The Trickmaster continues to reign havoc! And where exactly has Pete run off too? Well, let's *hopefully* find out!**

**Current Location: **_**Town Square, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 534 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs XI - Trickdisaster<span>

The Trickmaster's power was starting to weaken. For the combined efforts of Mickey, Donald and Goofy were far too much for the Heartless to take on all alone. As a last minute plan of action, the Heartless jumped atop the town square's gazebo. By working it's rods in a twirling fashion, dozens of Red Nocturnes and Crimson Jazzes were summoned.

"Gosh fellas, looks like he means buisness! Well gee, if he wants a show. Then we'll give 'im one, hang on boys!" Mickey grabbed both Donald and Goofy with his left hand, using his right, he jumped into the air.

"Wak! Oh boy, I don't think I'm going to feel good after this!"

Mickey spun around, shooting out light orbs from the tip of his Keyblade. The orbs hunted down and managed to defeat all of the summoned Heartless. Angering the Trickmaster tremendously.

The King stopped spinning and dropped a dizzy Donald and Goofy to the ground. Goofy looked up and noticed the malevolent glare within the Trickmaster's eyes. "Gawrsh! He don't look too happy, guys!"

The giant Heartless prepared to slam the three using it's purple rods, But Mickey shot out two more light orbs from his Keyblade, they easily disintigrated the weapons. Rendering the Trickmaster both armless, and aggrevated.

With it's defenses lowered, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all raced towards the Trickmaster. They all began an endless array of combos and attacks, and in a matter of seconds. The Heartless was out of energy, and it fell to the floor bluntly.

A bright, dazzling light beckoned to be released from the monster's body. It broke free, ripping apart the Heartless' structure completely in the process. The light was accompanied with a giant crystallic-looking heart. It flew towards the air in a slow rotation before disappearing.

"Gosh, thanks fellas! I'm sorry for tryin' to bid ya off earlier. I could'a never done it without ya!" Mickey ran into the duo, giving them a quick friendly hug to emphasize their success. Donald and Goofy replied mutually.

The King desummoned his Keyblade and looked around. Minor Heartless were still roaming, "Gosh. Looks like work still needs to be done... Guess 'ol Pete really will never learn his lesson..." Mickey muttered, the last part being audible to himself only.

He turned around and gave his subjects a smile, "Say. How's about we split up, okay? I still gots lotsa people to warn about the Heartless. I wouldn't want anyone of 'em losing their hearts now. I'm gonna go round the citizens up in the castle. It's protected by the Cornerstone of Light , remember? The Heartless won't be able to get in there! Meanwhile, I expect ya both to find Pete and drive him 'outta here! Roger?" Mickey put his hand to his forehead, giving off a salute signal. **[1]**

In respect, both the knight and wizard corresponded with a respectful salute in return, "Yes sir, your majesty!" exclaimed the two simuntaneously. Albeit Goofy added a "Ahyuck!" towards the end of his variation.

With the plan set in stone, Mickey ran off towards the Fruit Ball court to warn the citizens of the impending danger. Leaving the duck and dog to a mutual understanding of their next objective.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Pretty sure the Cornerstone only protects against Heartless invading Disney Castle. Not the entire world itself. Otherwise, why were Unversed roaming about in town during BBS without anyone interfering with the Cornerstone? They're a form of darkness. So wouldn't that be a plot hole? Ah, whatever. I'm sure I'm right anyways.<strong>


	46. Twelve Angry Little Goofs XII Deeds

**This is the final chapter of this story arc! Stay tuned, another one's already planned to be published in a few more days.**

**Current Location: **_**Raceway Plaza, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 905 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Twelve Angry Little Goofs XII - Things to Do, Deeds to be Done<span>

"Gawrsh, that's the last of the 'em! Uhh, I think. Am I right, Donald?" Goofy asked as he looked around the area for his friend. He spotted a murky, feathered hand emerging from a puddle of black goop. Presumably the liquid remains of a bunch of Heartless.

"You ask me! Phooey, I'm gettin' more than a shower when get back to the castle! I've never felt so disgusted by these guys, wak!" Donald placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes.

Goofy scouted the area for Pete, who they were on the trail of until he had summoned a last minute wave of Heartless. His search was more or less, pointless. For Pete's hearty laugh gave way to his presence.

"Heheheheh! Sure took ya bozos long enough to beat 'dem Heartless. I can just get Maleficent to send more anyways, serves ya right for tampering with the mighty Pete's beeswax!" Pete exclaimed, he made his way onto the scene casually. As if attempting to plague the world in darkness was an everyday normal thing,

Well, for someone like Pete. That was obligatory for someone like him.

Though, no one ever said that success was obligatory either.

Pete's laughing gave the two an opening point for a counter-strike. And Goofy was the one who acted upon instinct.

Goofy took a hold of his shield and tossed it into the air, it spun around rapidly, heading towards Pete. The shield collided with his face just as he stopped laughing. Right in his nose, to be specific.

The tabby cat fell back onto his bum with a loud thud, with stars aimlessly flying around his head, "Ow, ow, how how, ow! What's the big idea, Rover? ! Don'tcha know you can hurt a 'fella with that? ! Why, why I oughta'!

Goofy shrugged, he turned his head to Donald, giving him a questioning glare. The two topped it off by simutaneously laughing.

"Hey! W-what's ya laughin's about now? ! Wait, wait. Don't tells me now! You's laughing because you thought you got rid of big 'ol Pete with just some fancy disk throwin' techniques. Ha! That's hilarious!"

"Wak! We'll see who's laughin' when we kick that butt of yours!" threatened Donald, rising his staff into the air.

Pete jumped back in fright, but when he remembered his authority, he kept his cool. "Hmph, dont'cha worry now. I'll make sure I'll have the last laugh! Heartless, _oooohhh_ Heartless! Come out and show these palookas who's the real big man on campus!"

Three seconds.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds passed before Pete blinked, looking around. No Heartless were surrounding him at all. Something was definitely up.

"Uhh, Heartless? Dang 'nabbit, Maleficent! What's goin' on? ! Send in those gosh darnit creatures!" Pete threw his fists about in frustration. He snapped, did a small Heartless "summoning" dance, even waved his hands around. But still, no more Heartless arrived.

Donald fell to the ground instantly, he was cracking up. Complete with fist pounding, legs frolicking in mid-air, and his quirky signature laugh. All wrapped into one. When he caught his breath, he stood up and held onto Goofy to make sure he didn't fall again, whom was also trying to stifle a few giggles.

"Hahahahaha! Oh boy, oh boy! Bahahahahaha! You lost your control over the Heartless! Hahahahaha!" Donald wiped a few tears from his eyes. Doing nothing but brewing Pete's anger.

"What? 'Dats impossible! Why, why you little punks! You've made a mockery of the mighty Pete!"

"Gawrsh, we were only tryin' to help! Don'tcha know darkness can corrupt ya mind? The Heartless ain't doin' nothin' but makin' ya more bad! Didn't Sora and us already teach you that?" Goofy asked with his arms outstretched.

"Pfft, like any of that 'ol sappy stuff would'a tapped my heart! Heheh, you fellas and that boy were nothin' but trouble anyways! Well now's I gots to move it, I needs to find out why dem Heartless aren't responding to me anymore! Maleficent oughta know why, so, see ya later suckers! Have fun cleanin' up the mess I made!" a dark corridor opened up behind Pete, and he turned around to get ready to step through it.

Unfortunately, he was unprepared for the kick in the bum that Donald delivered to him. Sending the cat straight into the portal, "Annnnnnd stay out! Wak! Heheheh!"

"Ow!" was the cat's response. The corridor closed up, and as of that point. With the Heartless and Pete gone. Disney Town was officially safe once more.

"Oh boy, oh boy! We did it, Goofy! The Heartless are gone. And with Pete being unable to call them for a while, well gee. I guess we're safe for now!" Donald joined hands with Goofy, and the two danced around in tune to _Ring-Around-The-Roses_. **[1]**

The two let go soon after, their celebration was short-lived. For damage was everywhere. The citizens were stuck in the castle waiting to know if it was safe. It was a total mess.

"Ahh, how about I go tell the King that it's safe to let the citizens out and _you _clean up the mess?" Donald suggested, he didn't even let Goofy give his own thoughts before sprinting off towards the castle.

Goofy blinked in surprise, "W-what? ! M-me, clean up all this, all by myself? ! Donald! Get back here, ahyuck!" the knight ran over the wizard, who scrambled for his life back to the castle gates.

_Another happy ending._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Blatant KHII references are blatant. <strong>


	47. Finders Keepers

**How do Donald and Goofy pass time with absolutely nothing to do? Or to be more specific, "nothing *interesting* to do".**

**Current Location: **_**Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 392 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Finders Keepers<span>

Donald sighed, his lips quivering as he did due to his mallard voice. This caused Goofy to sigh as well, starting a chain reaction between the two.

When the wizard heard no further sighs from the knight, he laughed, "Ha! I won the sigh war!"

Goofy moved his face from his hand to comprehend what the duck had just said. When he did, he blinked rapidly and shot daggers at him, "W-what? ! No fair! Gawrsh, I didn't even know we were havin' a sigh war. Shucks, I just thought we were sighing together collectively!"

"Jokes on you then, because I win! Ha, ha!- _Ow! _" Donald was interrupted as his staff collided with his head. Twirling a staff around just like a baton just wasn't Donald's forte.

Goofy chuckled at the sight while Donald shot a glare. In order to appear innocent, Goofy shifted his eyes around the room for something interesting to do; And that's when a bright sparkle in the distance caught his attention.

"Huh?" Goofy's eyes widened, and he hopped down from his chair. By crawling on his knees, he made his way towards the item and picked it up. Donald was intrigued in Goofy's actions, raising a questioning eyebrow as he observed.

"Gawrsh! Look at this thing here, Donald. It's a shiny penny!"

The wizard gasped, jealousy brewing in his being. He scrambled up on the table and swiped the penny from under the knight's nose, "Gotcha!"

"H-huh? ! Hey! I found that there penny first!"

"Well, I won the sighing war. So that means I get to keep it, wak!"

Goofy charged towards Donald, "Finders keepers, remember? That means I get to have it, ahyuck!"

The knight was stopped in place thanks to Donald casting a Thundaga on him. Which earned him enough time to inspect his coin further.

Goofy shook the soot off of his body, and took a few seconds to casually brush the remaining ash from his clothes. When he was back to normal, he tackled Donald in an effort to get the penny. But the tackle itself caused the coin to fly in the air.

The two stared at the penny in awe, unsure of how to react to the event. It was only then that the coin fell into Goofy's mouth (And subsequently get swallowed.) did either of them decide to speak.

"Oops..."


	48. Reading

**Just a short little chapter, still, enjoy! **

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 178 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Reading<span>

Donald slipped his tongue out of his mouth as his finger brushed against the broad spines of the books. Organizing the castle library alphabetically was a far harder task than one would initially imagine.

His finger zipped through the "S" section without a problem; And began on the "T" section to repeat the process for the twentieh time.

He yelped as his finger suddenly pulled him into the shelf. Regaining his balance, he narrowed his eyes. One of the books was gone, and it's absence from the shelf created the gap Donald had fallen into..

He grumbled and turned around, fearing that the search for this book would take all night.

It was then that his eyes laid upon an interesting sight.

A sleeping Goofy with an opened book covering his face. The very same book that the wizard was looking for. How had he not noticed him earlier? **[1]**

_The Wise Little Hen. _

Donald rolled his eyes. "_He always did have a liking for picture books_." thought the duck while ambling over to him.

_Some things never change._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>[1]: The book Goofy is "reading" is based off the short of the same name that introduced Donald Duck into the Disney canon. This short in turn was based off of the short story, "The Little Red Hen".**


	49. Bah! Hit the Road!

**Sweet, we're almost halfway there! I can't wait for the finale!**

**Current Location: **_**N/A**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 66 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bah! Hit the Road!<span>

Donald was notorious for his personality. One minute he could be filled with excitement, the next, he could be extremely furious; And in these times, revenge would be the only thing on his mind.

In some instances, even Goofy was subject to Donald's rage. Sometimes the sidekick. Sometimes the victim.

Despite this, the knight knew that deep down, he had good intentions.

Most of the time.


	50. Jealousy

**The next few chapters will be short before the next story arc. Don't be sad though, this is all building up to said arc (The emotions displayed, that is.). They'll also come faster, so hang tight, 'kay? ^^" Also, hooray, fifty chapters! **

**Current Location: Disney Castle/Disney Town gate**

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 78 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Jealousy<span>

Goofy scowled, something he rarely did. He never really knew why he liked to observe them every now and then. He knew he was in for a wild ride. So why do it?

Then again, Horace _was_ there first.

The knight was just shy off a few years.

As he saw the horse walk around town with a certain cow, he moped. Hoping Donald wasn't nearby to scold him for his ridiculous actions.

Clarabelle would have to wait.


	51. Clumsy

**Hmph, testing starts this week. As I said, chapters will start to get short, but this ties into the next arc. So hang steady!**

**Current Location: **_**Dining Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII;**__**Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 51 words. Hey, the number of words in this chapter are akin to the chapter number, neat!**

* * *

><p><span>Clumsy<span>

Donald tensed up momentarily. His eyelids closed back up again after realizing it was just more of the same.

A dozen or so crashed plates and glasses.

A clumsy oaf of a knight.

And motivation to try again.

Donald hopped out of his chair. The brooms weren't going to like this...


	52. Honesty

**Thank you for caring, Mighty! These tests are boring for the most part. It's obnoxious, but I learn to live with it. As for your request for more Donald and Goofy stories, one drama-centric one is planned. You can read a synopsis on my profile! It'll be posted around the time this and the Mickey-Pluto friendship stories both end. Anywho:**

**Current Location: **_**Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHIII. When everything and everyone is at peace.**_

**Word Count: 117 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Honesty<span>

Donald and Goofy would often sit there when they had intentions to view the clouds; Or goof-off. Whichever was more important at the time.

Sometimes they would talk. But most of the time it was silent.

As the two sat on this seemingly ordinary occasion, Goofy lied on his back with his arms crossed. He clicked his tongue, closed his eyes, and in his ever optimistic voice, asked Donald a question.

"Gawrsh, Donald. I've been thinkin', do ya ever wonder if we'll stay like this forever? Just workin' at the castle, all the time. For the rest of our lives?"

Donald would have responded, but he knew he would regret forging false hope if he said anything.


	53. Happiness

**Next chapter, here we go! The next arc will probably start around the 60th chapter or so. Testing's almost done for now!**

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 283 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Happiness<span>

The enchanted broom skipped to and fro gleefully. The animate cleaning utensil was spending the past few minutes watering the hedges in the garden. A simple task, but if you asked it why it was so happy. It would just stare at you, and continue hopping about.

Donald wasn't sure if this was because it had no mouth, or because the broom had no answer itself.

Goofy leaned towards the former.

It was an odd thing really, the broom would just be turned back into an inanimate object at the end of the day. It's life was pretty much non-existent. So why was it so intent on adding emotion? What does it change? Why was it happy if it was aware that it was just going to die?

Donald sighed and slapped his forehead, considering all the morals about the heart that he had learned throughout his travels. This one should have been a no-brainer.

But it wasn't.

The broom kneeled down to water another hedge, making sure that it received just the right amount of droplets. The utensil was bent on ensuring that the plants would go through a healthy development cycle.

When the broom finished, it made it's way back inside the castle. Albeit, in a unique manner.

The knight and wizard that peaked from afar could only stare in awe as the broom danced it's way back inside.

With that, the duck and dog were left with a hair lip reminder of what just happened. Nevertheless, the fact that the utensil was displaying emotion at all was a sight not to be seen.

A sight that shouldn't be interrupted. Because after all.

Why would you ever want to ruin someone's happiness?


	54. Sympathy

**While on an "errand" for the King in town, Donald and Goofy (Well, more Goofy than Donald.) encounter a crying child. Why's he crying? And more importantly, how does his problem get solved?**

**Current Location: **_**Town Square, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 269 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Sympathy<span>

Donald walked down the sidewalk in glee, his ice cream bar in tow. After his Uncle Scrooge's success with replicating sea-salt ice cream, the flavor became a big hit in town. Naturally, Donald was the first who wanted to try it.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I can't believe Unca' Scrooge let us have the first two bars for free!" the magician cheered, he shoved the ice cream in his mouth and took a big bite. He turned his head to look at Goofy, hoping that he would be sharing a similar reaction to the tasty treat.

He frowned when he saw that the knight had not even taken a single bite yet.

Instead, he actually looked quite focused on something.

"Goofy, Goofy! Eat your ice cream, before it melts, wak!"

When he got no response, he rolled his eyes and walked away in frustration. "Phooey..." muttered the duck, along with some other inaudible phrases.

Goofy continued to stand still in his postion. Out of plain curiosity, he walked over to what was catching his attention.

A small weeping child who was clearly no more than five.

After a small word exchange, Goofy looked down at his ice cream bar. He didn't even take a bite out of it yet. The knight looked back up at the child, and decided to make a sacrifice.

He gave the child his ice cream bar, remarking on how he had yet to eat it. Despite the protests the kid put up, Goofy insisted that the child accept his offering.

More words were exchanged, and Goofy ended up leaving town with a high heart.


	55. Silly

**With testing over for now, I think I'll spend the weekend dozing off more than usual. Erm...Just as soon as I get this chapter done! Thanks for reviewing Mighty and GrygrFlzr!**

**Current Location: **_**Audience Chamber, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 248 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Silly<span>

The pitter-patter of Donald's feet were the only sound in the room aside from the cries of a dragging mop, Donald really wasn't happy that his break had to be interrupted by the knight. Alas, he had no say in the situation.

"Ahoy, Donald, ahyuck! Glad ya could get here so fast!" Goofy exclaimed from the other side of the chamber. As Donald made his way towards him, he dipped the mop into the bucket, and continued to clean.

Except in this case, "clean" was a stretch, a more proper term would have been "struggling".

"I had to cut my break five minutes short because of this, y'know. Make it snappy!" retorted Donald with a scowl, Goofy chuckled and looked over to his mop.

"Well, what's the big idea then?" asked Donald, he raised a questioning eyebrow as he searched for Goofy's somehow "urgent" and "important" emergency that according to the knight himself, "absolutely could not wait."

Goofy tapped Donald's shoulder, and directed him to the cleaning utensil.

"Uhh, gawrsh Donald. Sorry if this sounds ridiculous, but uhh. This mop just won't clean anything! Is there some sorta secret trick or technique I'm missin' here?"

Acting on instinct, the magician peeked into the bucket Goofy was holding the mop in. His eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and directed his pupils at Goofy.

"Alright, Goofy! I'll help you. First off, did you remember to fill the bucket with water?"


	56. Wonder

**So far relaxation's good, this week is going to be a normal week. Hoping for a mild time! GrygrFlzr, haha, let's just say there wasn't a broom around at the time to request for assistance!**

**Current Location: **_**Fruitball Court**_**,**_** Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 170 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Wonder<span>

"C'mon, ya big palooka! It's gettin' away!" yelled Donald from up ahead, Goofy struggled to keep up, but kept going. He was sure his legs were about to give away any second now.

"Gawrsh, Donald. Why exactly do I 'gotta be carryin' this big sack of marshmallows again?" asked the knight, Donald whipped his head to the sideview while he continued to chuck rocks into the sky.

"To catch the bottle in! If I shoot the balloon with these rocks, the bottle will drop, without your sack. That bottle will burst and cause a big 'ol mess! Marshmallows are the only way to go to ensure the highest of safety precautions!" replied the wizard, his pupils darted over to the balloon again; and he continued to throw rocks at it. Except most of them ended up either being too dull, too small, or missed the target completely.

The balloon continued to drift, as did the bottle it held captive. At this rate, Goofy feared they would be up all night.


	57. Music

**Well, I **_**should**_** be studying, but meh. Donald and Goofy are way more important!...I think.**

**Current Location: **_**Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 73 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Music<span>

Donald found him up there, mindlessly playing a few notes. It was evident that he was thinking.

Goofy continued to play, even after the duck sat next to him.

The slow, pointless notes soon morphed into a more coherent tune.

The knight's clarinet. The magician's flute. Both working together to achieve musical harmony. **[1]**

Neither were the best players of their instrument. But it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered as long as they had fun.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Donald and Goofy's instruments are based off of their respective instruments in <strong>_**The Band Concert.**_


	58. Patience

**We're almost close to 60 chapters! It's been that long since the story started! ^^"**

**Current Location: **_**Audience Chamber, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 131 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Patience<span>

"Gah! Come on, ya hunk of junk! Work!" Donald spun his foot around rapidly. After gaining just the right amount of power, he sent a kick at the clock, it flew up in the air momentarily. But failed to show signs of it working after it fell back down.

Goofy grabbed the rag and soaked it in more water, rubbing it over the clock. "Gawrsh, Donald. It ain't just gonna come back on again if you kick it. You have to tinker around with 'dem doodads of it just right!"

"Wak! You know more about that then I do! Why don't you do it?"

"Because the King ordered me to clean it, and for you to fix it, ahyuck!" **[1]**

"Phooey, just hand me that screwdriver and let's get this over with..."

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Donald and Goofy's escapades with the clock is a reference to the famous short, <strong>_**Clock Cleaners**_


	59. Fun

**The next arc starts tomorrow! What do you think all these short chapters had in common with each other? **

**Current Location: **_**Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 164 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Fun<span>

"Huh? ! Wak, no fair! You cheated!" the magician complained and threw his controller to the ground. His expression demanded a rematch, and the crossing of his arms only furthered that conclusion.

"Nuh uh! I didn't cheat, ahyuck! Hehe, maybe you're just gettin' slow in your old age!" the knight joked and held his mouth to contain his laughter. His fingers pressed on the button to confirm a rematch, and the screen flickered before placing both of their characters on field again.

"W-what? ! You palooka, I'm two years younger than you!" Donald briefly snapped his head from the television, confused by Goofy's comment.

However, this glance was his un-doing, as it served as the perfect distraction for him to miss a certain vital component in the game.

When he focused back on the television screen, he realized his mistake.

"Woah! What's the big idea? ! Did you just take my power-up? !"

Goofy merely shrugged and pouted his lips, "Gawrsh. You weren't paying attention!"


	60. Lord of the Heart I Disrupted Homecoming

**And the next story arc begins! I promise this to be one of the best ones yet as far as the amount of "deepness" can go. Also, what did all the previous short chapters all have in common? They were all based around emotions, characteristics, and feelings of the heart! The titles of the chapters were the tip-off. :P**

**But **_**why**_** is this important? Well, let's find out.**

**Current Location: **_**Fruitball Court, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 648 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart I - Disrupted Homecoming<span>

"Golly, boys! Thanks again for cleaning up the court! Shucks, this town gets 'dem Heartless more faster than a Mississipi Queen!" exclaimed Horace as he clapped his hands, he made his way to towards Donald and Goofy. The duo retracted their weapons and caught up with eachother halfway through.

Goofy rubbed the back of his neck and let out a chuckle, "Gawrsh Horace. It was nothin', really! We clean up the court all the time, remember? Ahyuck!"

Horace himself let out a laugh, then stuck his hand in his pocket. After a few seconds of rummaging around, he retrieved a small bag. Rummaging within _that_ bag, he took out a few measly bits of munny.

He was about to hand it to the knight and wizard, when the former held up his palm, "No need, Horace! We're doin' this out of kindness, ahyuck! No payment needed here. But I'm really glad ya offered!"

Donald, on the other hand, threw himself in between the two. "Wak! Hey, Goofy, let's not get too hasty here. How much are we talking about again, Horace?"

The duck was promptly smacked upside the head with the dog's shield. He fell to the ground, and stars began to form around his head.

"Like I said, no payment needed!"

"Well shucks Goofy. Thanks a bunch! You two are heroes, y'know? The King would be proud of ya both if I do say so myself!" Horace secured his munny bag and placed it in his pocket.

Donald got up and shook his head, "Hey! What was that for? !"

"Gee, thanks Horace! As for you Donald, next time. Appreciate the fact that you're actually helpin' a good cause, okay?-"

Before Donald could commit to feeding the figurative fire. A certain noise attracted the trio's attention.

A Soldier appeared on the court, a minor Heartless. But still a threat nonetheless.

Goofy was the first to react, tensing up, he ran forward and chucked his shield. "I got it, ahyuck!"

The shield flew like a frisbree towards the Soldier. The puny creature ran like the dickens, but despite it's speed. It was no match for the shield. It slashed through the Heartless, cutting it in half like it was nobody's business.

"Wait, wak! I got it!" Donald scrambled ahead of Goofy, unaware that he was seconds late to initiate the kill.

The heart that the Heartless contained flew upward into the sky like it always did. This was no normal scene for the duo. They had seen it numerous times before on their travels. As their knowledge of hearts had taught them years earlier, a Heartless destroyed will release the captive heart it was holding. Contrary to popular belief, despite their name, they _do_ have hearts. It's their acts that seem to lack remorse that gave them their title. The released heart would then fade away into the air, travel back to it's original owner, and if that owner's Nobody was defeated. Then said person would be revived. If not. It would travel to Kingdom Hearts, empower it, and rain down in an isolate location to form yet another Heartless.

Or, it would have. If Donald hadn't casted his Thundaga a few seconds too late. With the proper target gone by now, the magic spell had no where to attack but the space where the Heartless used to occupy.

The exact space that the released heart was trying to fly away from.

Donald, Goofy, and Horace all watched in shock as the Thundaga pierced through the crystal-like heart. The lightning wrapped around the heart, immediately halting it's ascent.

With no stamina to fly whatsoever, the heart was sent crashing downwards.

It fell on the ground like it was some sort of cheap gizmo. The electricity of the spell continued to flow through it, confirming it's weakened state.

Needless to say, the trio was left speechless.

_To be continued..._


	61. Lord of the Heart II Disaster Attraction

**The arc continues! Just what do Donald and Goofy plan to do with the heart? This is just a short chapter to build up to the next one, but still, enjoy! **

**Current Location: **_**Fruitball Court, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 469 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart II - Disastrous Attraction<span>

Once the lightning effect wore off, Donald scrambled over to the heart. He picked it up and gazed at it intently, his eyes widened upon seeing his reflection.

"Woah, woah! I know that look in your eyes, Donald! That no good look!" Goofy ran over to the wizard, snatching the heart away from him. Had Horace had still been there, he could have probably backed Goofy up on that statement. But he left prior to the heart calming down due to other commitments, and wished the duo the best.

"Hey! What's the big idea? ! I was just lookin' at it!" the duck jumped up and down, aimlessly clawing at Goofy's chest in an effort to get the heart back.

"Not in my eyes ya were. Donald, this doodad here ain't just some special pretty lookin-rock! It's someone's heart, and because of your magic. It's stuck here and by the looks of it. Ain't going back to it's original body anytime soon!"

"Oh come on! Just a few seconds with it," pleaded Donald. After giving it much thought, Goofy decided that a few measly seconds couldn't do much harm. He handed him the heart carefully.

"Gawrsh, just remember Donald! Be _really, really_ careful with-

Donald didn't even have the heart for five seconds before his fingers began to lose hold of it. If it wasn't for Goofy grabbing it back just in time, it would have fell to the ground.

"-it." the knight awkwardly said. With the heart back in his hands, he carefully wiped it clean of any smudges.

"Aha! That's it!" Donald exclaimed, snapping his fingers. The outburst was so loud that Goofy nearly let the heart drop again. Once he caught his breath, he allowed Donald to continue talking.

"The King took some books from Ansem the Wise's study in Radiant Garden back during our second journey so he could use them as research fodder, remember? He was that heart researcher guy, he's bound to have seen somethin' like this before. Chances are, one of his books documents such a thing! Back to the castle, let's go!" Donald threw his staff behind his back and snatched the heart. He made a mad dash to the castle, leaving Goofy to follow behind.

"Great idea!" yelled Goofy from his position. He felt guilty not being able to let the heart travel back to it's original body. Thus, he felt it was both his and Donald's duty to reunite the two. No matter how hard it would be.

Meanwhile, from afar. A mysterious lanky figure appeared out of a swirling portal. It idly swung it's boneless body around. If it had eyes, then they would have been set on the heart.

The figure smugly grinned, and ran up the buildings in an attempt to follow the two.

_To be continued..._


	62. Lord of the Heart III Heart Lust

**Donald and Goofy take the heart to the library to study up on how to send it to it's original body. But Goofy still thinks that Donald has **_**that**_** look in his eye...Hmm...**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 853 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart III - Heart Lust<span>

Donald shook the book up and down, believing that he would better interpret it if he forced it to let him, "Gah! This book doesn't know anything!"

"Phooey, _History of Heartology_. More like _History of Boreology! _Hahaha! Eh, come on Goofy. Let's just throw it away, it's not like they're going to miss it."

Goofy tensed at his remark, and placed his copy of _Lectures in Theoretical Heartinomics _down, "Gawrsh, well. I don't think that's a good idea, Donald. We did cause the old thing to fall in the first place after all. Just letting any old person have it rather than it's owner would make me feel pretty guilty. Don't ya feel the same?"

The magician scoffed while flicking through more books, _Heartolitical Standards, Heartogrophy in The Current Age, Hearticulture: Tales of a Flower That's Inside You, _and _Wal-Heart's Guide to Monthly Shopping Seasons_.

"Whatever, if that big baby didn't want to lose his heart. He wouldn't have gotten attacked by the Heartless. Plain and simple!"

"Uhh, I don't think that was his choice, Donald." Goofy replied. He blew some dust off of another book and proceeded to read. "Hrmm..._Heart Simpson's Guide to Puns_. These books aren't really saying much on how to send a heart back..."

Donald skimmed through his current one, _Pop-Hearts: Breakfast Soliloquies for the Soul,_ "Yeah. The most I'm getting outta this one is that they have higher chance of finding their body if they're sent up from a high point..."

Goofy blinked rapidly. Quickly turning back pages on his own book, he found text similar to what Donald described, "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What? What's it? !"

"We can get the heart back into the sky if we just send it up there at a high enough point. All we gotta do is go up on the castle roof!"

Donald nodded, he poked the glass container that the damaged heart was stored in. It aimlessly floated up and down due to the water that the container was filled with.

Carefully removing the lid, Donald took out the heart. Most of it's pink glow had long since disappeared, the duo hoped that they weren't too late.

"Alright then, let's get going before it's dinner time!" the duck slipped the heart under his wing and began treking towards to the door.

However, before he could grab the doorknob. An outside force slammed it open from the other side. As a result, Donald was thrown by the door into the wall in a comedic act he was all too familiar with. When the door loosened up, he peeled himself off the wall, looking much like a pancake. During this, he let go of the heart.

The outside force barged into the library, grabbing the heart before it could fall to the ground. Goofy jumped back in surprise, taken aback by the whole scene.

"Gyaaah! A Nobody? ! W-what is it doin' here? !"

Donald stuck his thumb in his mouth, he blew into it, and popped back into normal size. He too, jumped in surprise at the sight of the Dusk. The Nobody danced happily, heart in tow.

"W-wak! Nobodies, in the castle? ! I thought Organization XIII controlled these guys!" Donald yelped, he ran and threw himself at the Dusk; but he was no match for the creature's flexibility. He ended up face-planting into the wall.

"Gawrsh, I guess they all must work on their own account now!" Goofy threw his shield, but yet again. The attack missed, the Dusk continued to dance madly. Even doing so much as cradling the precious heart in it's arms.

"Wak! They want the heart. That's why they're here, what do we do? ! I thought the Cornerstone of Light was supposed to protect against darkness invading here!" replied Donald, he peeled his face off of the face and blew into his thumb again. Reverting it back to normal.

"Gawrsh, I think that only works against Heartless. They're darkness, so the Cornerstone kicks 'em out, but 'dem Nobodies. They's ain't even supposed to exist! So, even if they utilize the darkness. The fact that they're not even supposed to exist probably lets 'em slide under the Cornerstone's eye! They're probably here because they want that heart! They want to become whole again, and they've found an opportunity, ahyuck!" explained Goofy. **[1]**

"Gah! All these technicalities and whatnot hurt my head! Let's just bash this palooka and make way to the roof!"

The Dusk threw the heart into the air, opening it's faux mouth as well the real zipper mouth hidden inside. The creature was attempting to eat the heart, but Goofy's shield disposed of the monster before it could swallow it.

Donald took the heart back and scoffed, "Yeah, and stay out!"

Success wasn't completely in Donald and Goofy's hands though, as more Dusks showed up from behind them. Accompanied with Creepers, Snipers, Beserkers, and Assassins, Dragoons, Gamblers, Dancers, and Samurais. In a matter of seconds, the library was filled to the brim with Nobodies.

"Gah! L-let's get outta here!" Goofy grabbed Donald and hoisted him on his back, running for his life from the Nobodies that followed.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: The Cornerstone is a pain to work with when it comes to this story. Therefore, I've decided to tweak it so that it's powers only work on Disney Castle, rather than Disney Town as well. (This is actually canon, as Unversed appear in BBS, which proves that the Cornerstone only protects the castle.) When it comes to Heartless in Disney Castle, such as the Ruler of the Sky from a few chapters back. He was already brought into the castle as a non-darkness artifact. And turned into a Heartless <strong>_**in**_** the castle. Cornerstone can't physically kick someone out. So you see how the process works.**

**Since Nobodies truly "don't exist". Then the Cornerstone probably doesn't detect their presence in the castle. Or at least, that's what I figure. **


	63. Lord of the Heart IV Desires to be Whole

**Thanks for reviewing, Mighty! I enjoy them, as for the cartoony physics. Yeah, that's what they are, I tend to reference that a lot to keep a balance between Disney's deep and humorous tones.**

**Also, testing's this week again. Anyhow, Nobodies are piling up everywhere! What's a duck and dog to do? Take matters in their own hands, of course!**

**Current Location: **_**Colonnades, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 697 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart IV - Desires to be Whole<span>

"Gyah! Put me down, I'm a duck, not some toy!" Donald kicked his legs back and forth, but Goofy refused to drop him. Lest either of them wished to lose the heart.

Goofy turned a corner into another hallway, almost tripping on his own feet due to his running speed, "Gawrsh! Where's the King when ya need him, anyway? !"

"Wak! Don't you remember? He took Pluto, Minnie, and Daisy to assist those sick kids at the orphanage!" replied Donald. Goofy mentally slapped himself for forgetting such a detail. Meanwhile, Donald was constantly switching from breathing a sigh of relief and screaming in fright due to the frequent missed attacks the Nobodies were throwing.

Speaking of them, sure, Goofy was a natural quickster. But the Nobodies were quick too, and without stable limbs, (Or _any_ limbs at all.) their flexibility was more than meets the eye.

Donald struggled to hold on, he was swaying back and forth while slung over Goofy's shoulders. In attempt to throw off their persuers, he casted Firagas towards the fiends, some hitting, some missing.

Overall, the two managed to hold up the run pretty well, probably due to it not having been their first time in that scenario. With the roof only a few hallways and staircases up ahead. It seemed that victory was closer than it had seemed.

Yet, in a few mere seconds. It seemed further than ever.

The collision caused Donald to be thrown off of Goofy, falling hard on his back. The knight's face flipped upward and brought him down as well in a similar fashion. The two got up from their falls, and studied their surroundings.

Goofy had certainly not walked into the wall. He knew the castle's layout all too well for such a thing. No, it wasn't what he had hit. But rather, what had hit _him._

The cube wall de-materialized into nothingness, in it's place. A Sorcerer Nobody appeared. It was indeed a trap with an intention.

As Donald and Goofy got up, they realized that they were surrounded. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that just about every Nobody that was ever in the castle were crowding around them. All of them lusting after the heart that would make them whole. The heart that wasn't theirs.

They all jumped in utter madness, they all had either lost their sanity or were just overjoyed at the sight of a heart. It was only one heart, only one to make one of them whole again. Goofy thought to himself, the majority of his mental notes were drowned in confusion. There clearly wasn't enough hearts to satisfy the entire crowd, were they dancing for the possible chance of one of them to finally exist again? How would they decide who would get the heart? Would they fight over it? Causing rage and destruction in the process?

Goofy shook his head, the latter thought made no sense. Seeing as Nobodies couldn't potray rage at all, or any emotion thereof.

Donald's tap on his shoulder brought him completely back to earth. The duck chewed furiously on his fingertips. Their first instinct would have been to attack on sight, but if they had that opportunity, they would have used it.

The Sorcerer had encased the duo's weapons, as well as the heart. Each in their own respective magic cubes.

Before either of them could make another action, two Berserkers had hoisted the two on their backs. It didn't take long for them to realize that they had been taken prisoner.

Prisoner in their own castle.

Donald sighed, if only he had a nickle for the amount of times that happened. Instead, he decided to vent his frustration, this time, in the classical form of a shout.

"Wak! Where are you taking us, you emotionless palookas! Let me go, this instant!"

_"Silence, sires!" _demanded the Beserker carrying him. His voice was in a low tone, with a noticeable lisp.

The magician's eyes widened, he had momentarily forgotten that the Nobodies were the only enemies he fought against that actually had the power to speak. **[1]**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Referring to base tier enemies like Shadows and Dusks and etc, not higher ups like Xemnas or Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.<strong>


	64. Lord of the Heart V Prison Squabble

**Here's a short "interlude", per say. Basically, Donald and Goofy decide to kill time in their prison "cells" by coming up with a bunch of ways to get out.**

**Current Location: **_**Colonnades, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 399 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart V - Prison Squabble<span>

"Let me 'outta here already! Now!" demanded Donald, he shook the bars of the cage he was trapped in. But only succeeded in tickling them.

"_Ssssilence, sires! P-prison scum are unallowed to speak, and stop that tickling!_" demanded one of the Dusks. Due to a lack of nearby cages, the Nobodies had to diverge towards an alternate route. As a result, the cages Donald and Goofy were trapped in were actually just, a bunch of Dusks stretching and hooking each other's limbs to form a sphere. A single Dusk carried the entire cage for the rest of the troop.

Donald fell flat on his bum, he pouted, obviously frustrated by the ordeal. "Great, how's the King going to react if he comes home and realizes the castle's been taken over by Nobodies?" questioned the magician to Goofy.

"Well gawrsh, I wanna get 'outta here too as much as you do. But without our weapons, I don't think we're goin' anywhere anytime soon!" Goofy said, he lied down and crossed his arms, clearly making the best of the situation.

"Wak! What are ya sleepin' for? We should be comin' up with a plan to get out! How about we give these palookas a black eye?" Donald cracked his knuckles, punching his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Gawrsh, that sounds like a nice idea. But...I doubt direct physical contact will do much damage. Wait, that's it! We just need to barge through the crowd, nab the heart, and make a run for it, ahyuck!"

Donald shook his head rapidly, jumping up and down. "No, no, no! They're too fast for us, what we 'oughta do dress up as one of 'em and sneak out unharmed!"

"Err, I don't really think there are any Nobody outfits nearby.."

"Gah, phooey! If you think you're so smart, then you come up with an idea!"

Goofy scratched his head, raising a confused eyebrow. "But I just did! And you rejected it! What game are you playing here, anyway?"

"Wak! This isn't a game, this is real life!"

"Gawrsh, I wasn't speaking literally!"

Donald fell flat on his face. He was completely drained of vocal energy. "Ah, whatever. Just sit there and think of somethin'."

One of the Dusks decided that it had had enough, and kicked Donald in the face out of pure disgust. "_Silence, sires! No talking while imprisoned!" _

"Ow!"


	65. Lord of the Heart VI Loyalty to the King

**Even the simplest of routes can be sometimes overlooked, GrygyFlzr :P**

**Realizing that they can't escape on their own, Goofy and Donald decide to enlist the help from **_**other**_** sources.**

**Current Location: **_**Colonnades, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 927 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart VI - Loyalty to the King<span>

Donald and Goofy continued to loiter around in their cells for the remainder of their time. The rooftop was just a few staircases away, so hope wasn't completely thrown out the window yet.

"Say, ya got any other ideas yet?" asked Donald from his cage. Goofy shook his head unfortunately. "Hmph. Well that's just great, we've pretty much failed by now!" the wizard fell forward and placed his hands over his head.

"Now wait a sec! Don't give up just yet! There must be somethin' we can try..."

Donald snapped his head towards the knight, "Well what can we do? ! Our weapons are gone, these Dusks can't feel so they're not ticklish, we have no bombs, they've practically won already!"

Goofy grabbed the limbs of two Dusks, staring outside his cage, "Now that isn't the Donald Duck I know. The Donald Duck _I_ know doesn't give up after a few attempts don't work. He perserveres, gets a bit angry, and goes for a last minute-last resort super plan!-"

"W-wait a minute, what do you mean, "gets a bit angry"? !"

Goofy shrugged, chuckling a bit. "I don't think ya would have wanted me to lie, right?"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration though, don'tcha think?"

Goofy mused about the thought for a second, and looked back at Donald.

"Gawrsh, not really."

Donald clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Phooey, it doesn't matter anyways. Who knows what these guys are going to do with us when they get up to the roof!"

"Exactly! Which is why we should try to get out instead of arguing!"

The wizard pondered for a minute, "Yeah. Maybe you're right. We should think about what we're doing before we act upon it." with that, Donald reached around in his pocket and took out a bottle of soda. He twisted the cap, and began to drink it in hopes that an idea would soon come to him.

"That's the spirit!" Goofy said with a smile. He began to pondered too, and when his eyes wandered directly at Donald's soda, his eyes widened. "And I think I just found an idea!"

"Wak! What, what, what is it? !"

"Spill your soda on the floor."

"Huh?"

"Spill your soda on the floor, ahyuck!"

Donald shook his head rapidly, "Uh-uh! No way, I paid five munny for a six-pack of these!"

"Donald..."

The magician crossed his arms, but let them fall to his sides after Goofy's persistent efforts began to get on his nerves. "Fine, fine!"

He grumbled, mumbling a few foul words. He grabbed the bottle stuck it in between two Dusks. He turned it upside down, and began pouring it on the pish-posh clean carpet. Which grew dark and brown the second the liquid make contact with the carpet's fibers.

"Hmph, now what?"

"We wait!"

Donald blinked, not sure if what he heard was true, "Wait for _what?_"

"Don'tcha know what happens when you spill somethin' in here?" asked Goofy. Donald scratched his chin, and realized what the knight was referring to, "Ahh! I get it!"

Before either friends could continue the conversation. A rumbling quake interrupted them. Something was headed there way, and in big numbers. The Nobodies heard the rumbling too, and they all turned around to see and stop whatever it could be.

A crowd of enchanted brooms filled the colonnade, each carrying various cleaning materials. Humorously enough, they handled them as if they were swords.

"_Ack! Enchanted broomsssss! Egasp!_" shouted a Dusk, and the creatures disbanded from their organized assembly line into a screeching panic.

The Nobodies were pummeled left and right by the brooms, who were in search of the soda stain. They were obviously not going to let a bunch of non-existent creatures get in the way of their cleaning routines.

In the process, the Dusks forming Donald and Goofy's cages disbanded as well in fear of getting hurt. Freeing the duo at last.

"Finally! We're free! Oh boy, oh boy!" Donald jumped up in glee, and Goofy followed in suit.

Most of the Nobodies by now were either defeated or ran off up the staircase. The only notable one left was the Sorcerer, who still had the heart and the duo's weapons encased in cubes.

Fortunately, the Sorcerer was also standing right above the soda stain, and soon, even it wasn't safe from the wrath of the brooms.

After a good beating, the creature's magic was temporarily disabled, so the cubes disappeared in a blink of an eye. While he managed to snatch the heart once again, the staff and shield were returned to their rightful owners.

With one final kick to the bum, courtesy of a broom, the Sorcerer was forced to fly up stairs. In it's rage, it left a bunch of cube obstacles around to stall the two from following it.

"Gawrsh, come on Donald! That feller still has the heart, and he's gettin' away!" Goofy exclaimed, he jumped on his shield and rode on it to gain more speed.

"O-oh, right! Thanks broom guys! Here, throw this in the trash will ya?" Donald dropped his empty bottle of soda onto the ground, spilling more droplets on the carpet. Before the brooms could rage at him for the act, the duck ran off in a hurry to catch up. So as a substitute, they raged their fists in fury.

Donald turned his head behind him as he ran to see their reaction, and mistook it as a friendly cheer of motivation, "Aww. Thanks for the encouragement guys! Goofy and I will get 'em for sure!"


	66. Lord of the Heart VII Battle Plan

**Yeah, I think that's the word, Gry. Anywho, the story continues! **

**Current Location: **_**Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 277 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart VII - Battle Plan<span>

After traversing through the dreadful staircase that lead to the roof, Donald and Goofy rested behind the castle's air conditioner. The Nobodies were nearby, so it was the only hiding spot."

Donald peaked around the corner and didn't hesitate to snap his head back behind the machine, "Well what now? !"

"Jump in on impulse and get the heart?"

"Wak! No you dolt! We'll be killed!"

"Really? That's kinda funny, seeing as how everyone _we_ pummel doesn't seem 'tuh die, ahyuck!" **[1]**

"Ahh, yeah...Why is that, exactly?"

Goofy shrugged, "Gawrsh. Your guess is as good as mine!"

The magician took another peak at the Nobodies. They were in smaller numbers now due to the rampage of the brooms. But there were still enough to overpower the duo if they attacked alone. The leader of the group, the Sorcerer. Appeared to be casting a spell into the sky. The duck gulped at the color of the sky. It was slowly getting darker.

"Quick, we need a game plan, now!" Donald exclaimed, pointing his fingers at the sky. Goofy took his own peek at the group of Nobodies, turning back once he had gotten a good look.

"Hmm, I think I have a plan. But you'll gonna be doin' most of the work!" Donald scoffed at Goofy's proposal, shaking his hands frantically.

"W-what? ! Me? ! Against them? Alone? ! Are you mad? !"

"Gawrsh, not really! But that ain't the point. Just put this on." Goofy retrieved a garb out of his seemingly small pocket, and gave it to the duck.

"T-this? You want me to _wear_, this?"

Goofy stared at him bluntly, he was actually being serious.

"Alright alright! Just turn around..."

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Kudos to you if you get it. You deserved it!<strong>


	67. Lord of the Heart VIII Misunderstood Rob

**Gah! Sorry for not updating last night, I'll make up for it today, I promise! ^^'' Also, today's chapter title does not correlate to nothing in the chapter itself. Rather, it refers to details in a future chapter.**

**Current Location: **_**Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 381 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart VIII - Misunderstood Robbery<span>

Donald wobbled on-sight, after relunctantly being pushed by Goofy. His disguise was absolutely hilarious.

Although in retrospect, it wasn't much more a disguise than a thinly-veiled embarrassment magnet.

"No good, rotten little.." mumbled the duck. He cleared his throat, luring the attention of all the Nobodies on the roof. They all turned to the magician, and he gulped. Unsure whether they would attack or continue to stare.

The wizard's short moment of stage fright was ceased by a sideline cough from Goofy. Donald turned his face to see him, and Goofy snapped his fingers. Urging the duck to continue with his routine, lest he wish to be a corpse.

Donald prepared his voice once again, clearing his throat. After one final stretching exercise, he began to sing.

"_I'm a little cupcake, short and chubby! Here are my sprinkles, they exist only to make me tubby! When you eat my icing, you'll crack a smile. It will ensure that your dreams are sweet, and that they'll last a long while! My cherry topping is so red, it's the furthest thing from being dead, this song is meant for you to go to bed! And don't forget to sharpen your pencil, with lead!"_

Donald finished the song with a small tap dance, except it ended up looking awkward due to the stubby limbs his cupcake suit provided.

Fortunately, the plan worked. The Nobodies were distracted by the nonsensical tune, a tune Donald was only aware of because of his mother singing it to him years earlier. With the Nobodies distracted, Goofy quietly snuck his way behind them, reaching out for the cube that had the heart trapped in it.

Goofy reached for the cube with all his might, having to step on the tip of his toes to grab it.

What the knight didn't expect, however; was that the cube booby-trapped.

As soon as his fingers made contact with the cube, the dog was shocked beyond imagination. Electricity flowing through his skins, "_**Waha-haha-hooey!**_"

His cry of anguish was more than enough to attract the attention of the Nobodies. They all turned away from Donald to stare at Goofy. He awkwardly gave a stare of his own back in return.

Donald gulped, already fearing that nothing would go his way from here on out.


	68. Lord of the Heart IX Property Dispute

**Thanks for reviewing Otherguy! I don't really mind that I don't have a lot of reviews, I just love reading them; and I really appreciate yours. Anywho, the next chapter might be the conclusion of this arc. I'm still debating the possibility.**

**Current Location: **_**Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 597 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart IX - Property Dispute<span>

Goofy's initial instinct? To put on rubber gloves and toss the cube over to Donald.

Donald's initial instinct? Run like no mallard has run before.

The duck slipped on rubber gloves of his own, and took a hold of the cube. The exit was blocked, however. A pair of Beserkers had thought it would be best to guard it beforehand.

Donald continued running, but each possible exit route ended up with him on the short end of the stick. Nobodies had blocked all of his escape attempts, and Goofy wasn't finding any success in the matter either.

Eventually, running would turn out to be the duo's undoing. As all the escape blocks ended up forming into an enclosed circle. An enclosed circle, that both of them were trapped in.

Donald and Goofy stood, clattering back to clattering back. The Nobodies surrounding them were prepared to strike, they _really_ wanted that heart. However, the Sorcerer stopped any attempt to attack that wasn't his own.

It trapped the duo even further, cubes encasing the three. Most likely to stop any other Nobodies who wanted to disrupt whatever was about to happen. As a substitute to their inability to fight, they chanted together, cheers that their leader would make their dreams come true.

_"Rip off their flesssssssh!"_

_"Sireeee, make sure neither survives!"_

_"Let us consume the duck, they are a delicacy!"_

_"This chant is for you, my lord!"_

_"Caaaan we gooo to Twilight Town after this?"_

The Sorcerer didn't say a word. In fact, nor Donald nor Goofy were sure if he had spoken this entire time. As the limb-less fiend looked around and wordlessly accepted the chants with open arms, Donald and Goofy whispered to themselves.

"Well, gawrsh. I guess this is it..."

"Wak! Not yet it isn't, we can still put up a good fight!" Donald insisted. Goofy shook his shoulders, trying to get the duck to adjust to the situation, "But there's hundreds of Nobodies! It's impossible to do this on our own!"

Donald rolled his eyes, pointing at the enclosed cube barrier they were in, "Nah. We just gotta fight this Sorcerer dofus, we beat him, we drive off the rest as a result! It's fail-proof!"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as ever!"

The Sorcerer clasped it's robe sleeves together, floating in the air. The sky had long since lost it's blue hue, being replaced by stormy clouds gathering around the roof. The creature pointed at the heart, then pointed at it's chest. Reiterating it's demand to be whole.

"Nuh-uh, no way! This isn't your heart, so ya don't get to keep it, buzz off!" Donald retorted, which seemed to anger the Nobody greatly.

In seconds, cubes were being summoned, each flying towards either Donald or Goofy. The wizard and knight swiftly maneuvered through each to keep up the pace of the battle.

That was when Goofy heard a cellphone ring. His eyebrow rose in confusion, and then he remembered that he had kept it just in case of an emergency.

As he continued to dodge cubes, Goofy fished the cellphone out of his pockets. Looking at the ID name, he gasped.

"D-Donald!"

"Kinda busy here trying to not die here! What'd ya want? !"

"The K-King, the K-King is calling!"

"W-What? ! He is? !"

Goofy nodded frantically, "Y-Yeah, I think he's on his way back to the castle!"

Donald's eyes widened. Time was running out, and who knew what consequences the King would have for him when he came back and found the castle in ruins?

Though, considering Mickey's forgiving personality. He was probably overreacting.

_To be continued..._


	69. Lord of the Heart X Complete

**And now, the exciting conclusion to the arc! Also, be warned, the ending author's note features major DDD spoilers!**

**Current Location: **_**Rooftop, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 2048 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lord of the Heart X - Complete<span>

Goofy answered the phone, pressing it to his ear. This proved to be a difficult task, especially with cubes flying towards him at high speeds. He had to block all of them with his shield, unless he actually _wanted_ to get hurt.

Donald took cover behind him, giving what back-up he could as the knight talked into the phone.

"Hiya fellas! How's it going? Nothing bad has happened, right?" said the King over the phone. Goofy responded almost immediately, his tone sounding a bit hasty.

"Y-yeah! Everything's going just dandy, your majesty!"

"Really? Gosh, I could'a sworn I heard somet-"

"Everything's fine, ahyuck! J-just fine!" Goofy exclaimed, mentally apologzing for interrupting the King.

"Well, gee, if you say so! I'll be back in about a half-hour, make sure everything stays in shape, alright?"

Goofy gave him a frantic response that nothing else would go wrong, and the call ended. He looked over to Donald. The duck was using his magic to combat the Sorcerer's but it looked like he was having trouble.

"How are ya holdin' up there, Donald?"

"Oh, just _peachy_. I'm about to get singed by this palooka's strong magic, that's how it's holding up!"

Goofy clicked his tongue, "Well I was just wondering!" he continued to hold up his shield to deflect cubes. Slowly losing the will to do so hit after hit. He looked away from the Nobody momentarily, but kept his shield in the air. In that time, he inspected the heart. It had since been released from it's cube prison, and it looked healed as well. Thinking further about the matter, he looked up at Donald.

"Donald?"

"Kinda busy here, but what? !"

"I'm startin' to think something..."

"Wak! Think what?"

Goofy put on a glum look, almost ashamed to admit whatever he had to say, "Donald...I think _we're_ the real bad guys here."

"Huh? ! What are you talking about? !"

It was then as if time stopped completely, or at least. Time only seemed to revolve around the duo. A cold breeze flew past the two constantly. Goofy sat cross-legged in the blank space, pointing to the flashbacks that flew past them.

"Wak! What's going on?"

"Oh, um. I guess we're just reminiscencing, therefore, our bodies have been placed inside our minds, showcasing every memory we've ever had. Shouldn't take too long, but it'll help clear everything up. Now, you know how this all started, right?"

Donald scoffed, as if offended by his question, "Of course I do! What do ya think I am, stupid? !"

Goofy shrugged, "Well sometimes. But that ain't really the point! What I meant is, we were stopping the Heartless in Horace's court. Right?"

"Right...?"

Goofy nodded, a memory of the scene flashed by the two, and he continued with his explanation. "So a Soldier appeared, and we kicked it into submission! The heart it was carrying flew out, and you accidentally stunned it. We took it in, and tried to send it back up."

Donald rose his eyebrow, he had little idea where he was going with this.

"But, we were being followed! Nobodies came to the castle and took the heart! They were being leaded by a Sorcerer, and uh. They took us prisoner..."

Despite the amount of memories flowing by the duo, Donald still didn't comprehend what the knight was conveying, "Wak! What are you talking about? ! Stop speaking cryptically!"

"Donald, what happens when you lose your heart to the Heartless?"

"Easy! Your heart turns into a Heartless! And if ya have a strong will, then ya get a Nobody!"

"Correct, ahyuck! That being said. All hearts are connected, aren't they?"

Donald nodded as a memory of Sora flew past the two, "Like Sora! He's the person that helps everyone's hearts link to everyone else's heart!"

Goofy gave a nod, he was correct, "Great! You're catching on. Now if we go by that logic, when we had the heart. The only thing that was connecting to us were Nobodies. They were all following us!"

"Wak! That's because they wanted the heart all for themselves even when they knew it wasn't theirs! They wanted to become human again and I guess they wanted to take any opportunity they could find!" **[1]**

"But everyone's connected to their own heart. Like me and you," Goofy placed a hand on his chest to emphasize his point, "the lower Nobodies were just followin' the orders of that Sorcerer. To get the heart."

"Wait a minute...What are you saying?"

Goofy clasped his hands together, a dome of memories were flying around them now. Each from different time periods.

"What I'm saying is. We're the real thieves here! That Sorcerer is probably the Nobody of the human this heart belongs to, and that Soldier was probably his Heartless!" explained Goofy. **[2]**

"Huh? ! But how's that possible? !"

"Easy, allow me to explain further, ahyuck! So we know a human got his heart taken by the Heartless. He must'a had a really strong will, so he received a Nobody in the form of a Sorcerer while his lack of darkness made him a puny Soldier. These two halves went runnin' around causin' mischief cause that's what they do."

Donald nodded, assuring the knight that he understood that part of the story.

"Then today, that Soldier just so happens to step onto the Fruitball Court. We defeat it, and normally, it's s'posed to go to Kingdom Hearts to reunite with it's human self. But you went and brought it crashin' down."

The wizard scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows. "Hey! Watch it, buddy!"

"That's when the heart connected to it's owner. But since he didn't exist anymore, nor did his Heartless, it linked to his Nobody. It alerted him of his presence and brought him here!"

"W-What? !"

"Since hearts are what Nobodies yearn to have. The Sorcerer was anxious to get his own back after learning that he could have it. But then he saw us with it, and we didn't know it was his. So he must'a thought we were taking it for ourselves! That's why he brought in an entire army of Nobodies! We thought they were thieves when really, we were by accident!"

Donald's eye twitched, and before he knew it. The reminiscencing had ended. Time had continued as if nothing had ever happened, and Goofy was still deflecting cubes from the enraged Sorcerer.

"Gawrsh, so how are we goin' to get him to realize we messed up?"

Donald looked at him, then to the Nobody. "I'll talk to him! Hold my back!"

The duck scrambled after the creature. Once he made it to a close enough distance, he began flailing his arms around, "Hey! Hey you! Stop throwing cubes, we know this is your heart, wak! There was just a misunderstanding!"

But the Nobody wasn't listening. He continued to throw cubes at Goofy, finally succeeding as one of the cubes knocked Goofy's shield out of his hand to the ground.

With his other hand, the Nobody began shooting cubes at Donald, who realized that attempts to calm him were futile. He scrambled back to Goofy, "Well now what! He ain't listening to us at all!"

"How about a peace offering?" Goofy suggested, but Donald threw his arms to his sides, gritting his teeth.

"Nah, if that guy just wants it back so bad, then how about we just give it to him? !"

Donald snatched the heart from Goofy's grasp and threw his leg in the air. After readying himself, he chucked it like a frisbree at the Sorcerer, "Hi-ya!"

"Donald! What are you doin'? !" asked Goofy. He slapped his hands to his head in fear of the heart possibly breaking.

"Solving the problem before it gets outta hand!" replied the magician.

Donald was technically right though. The heart soared through the air, dodging cube beyond cube. Upon nearing the Sorcerer, it caught the Nobody by surprise. It was unable to do anything to stop it, as the heart managed to slip in through the thin slit in it's face, disappearing in a pinch afterwards. The cubes followed by fading away.

The Nobody fell to the ground. Literally. It acted like a cloak that wasn't being worn. Lifelessly lying on the roof's gravel surface.

The crowd of Nobodies cheering for him had also silenced. They were each unsure of what to think of the matter.

After seconds of nothing, a bright light shined out of the lifeless Sorcerer, blinding everyone on the roof. The Nobodies that were prepared fled using a portal, while ones that weren't were obliterated by the light's power.

A single beam of light protruded from the Sorcerer, stabbing the dark clouds. The heart exited the Nobody, and was carried into the beam. Finally, the Nobody was also uplifted. They both floated upward, and disappeared into the clouds.

Donald and Goofy stared in awe as sunshine broke through the clouds. They were no longer dark, and neither was the sky. The clouds piled up and revolved around each other, creating a funnel like structure that when combined with the light, made for a heavenly sight.

The duo felt a heartwarming, supernatural presence, and removed their hats in respect of whoever was watching.

"Ahhhh, Goofy? What did we just witness?" asked Donald in a low tone, still keeping the factor of respect relevant.

"I think the heart and that Nobody are going to Kingdom Hearts, y'know, to join together in stuff. He'll be human again pretty soon..." the knight replied, his pupils drifting upward.

"Wow...That's pretty neat. I wonder what kinda guy he was." the duck also looked into the sky. The two mentally apologized for being responsible for most of the events that went down that day.

"Gosh, what's going on with the sun?" asked a newcomer voice. Donald and Goofy turned around to see who it belonged to, smiling at the result.

"Your majesty!" they both exclaimed.

Mickey nodded, briefly hugging both of them, "So what's going on here then? Did a storm just pass or somethin'?"

"Well, um, gawrsh your majesty. I guess you call it that." Goofy said, letting his eyes wander off. Donald just whistled innocently.

The mouse crossed his arms, smiling at the sky above him, "Welp. Whatever did that. It sure must'a been because of something nice. I don't think I've never seen anything more beautiful...Err, besides the misses, that is, ha ha!"

Mickey turned on his heel and looked at the two, "I'm glad to be back though. I know you guys probably had a pretty hard day, so I'll let you rest the remainder of the day. The brooms are down preparing dinner, Pluto will get ya when it's ready. Enjoy your day-off, see ya!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

With Mickey gone, both Donald and Goofy returned to gazing at the sky.

"Say Goofy."

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering. Ahhh...Ya think this sorta thing happens everytime someone's reunited with their heart?"

"Gawrsh, Donald. I can't really say for sure...It's not everyday that happens. It's just a neverending cycle, and all of us. Y'know, the whole gang. We're the people who fight for what's right, and are responsible for _making_ it happen; and actually sitting here, taking it all in. Looking at it from a different point of view. It's just so amazing."

"R-right! And there are still people out there who want that to happen."

"Exactly, we're going to keep fighting until everyone's happy. No matter what it takes!"

Donald nodded, bringing his attention back to the sky. "Oh yeah! I forgot. I have more soda from that six-pack I got the other day. Ya want one?"

"Sure, ahyuck! I'm tuckered out from all this running anyway. A drink would be really refreshing right now."

The wizard jumped up to his feet, running to the door that led back inside, "Alrighty then! Don't move a muscle, I'll be back in a jiffy, wak!"

With Donald gone, Goofy reflected on the talk they had just had. There were still people out there who wanted to cause harm to the Realm of Light. The only question was.

"Just who are those people?" he asked himself, acknowledging the disappointing realization that he wasn't getting a direct answer anytime soon.

_And in the end. The true lord was in your grasp the entire time._

_-fin-_

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: This is, of course. Before Donald and Goofy learn that defeating someone's Heartless, and then their Nobody, revives the human form. And it is also before they learn that... (Major DDD spoilers incoming, duck and cover!) Nobodies can grow new hearts.<strong>

**[2]: I like to think the human is the same guy who got his heart taken in the first Kingdom Hearts, and was then turned into a Soldier :P**

**Hooray, the next chapter will be the 70th one! Only thirty chapters remain after that!**


	70. Magic

**Sheesh, only three more days and it's back to testing again. Am I ever going to get a break?**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 307 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Magic<span>

"Come on, just try it!" pleaded the duck. Goofy idly played with the wand, unsure of what to do with it.

"Gawrsh, I dunno...Magic's not really my thing, Donald."

"Phooey, anyone can do it if they just put their minds to it! Besides, with you knowing magic, then we'll have twice the elemental back-up when locked in combat! Wouldn't that be neato?"

Goofy scratched his chin with the staff, "Well, when ya put it that way. I guess it couldn't hurt to know a bit about magic." he held up the staff just as Donald would do, but didn't know how to activate it's powers.

"Alright, so...How do I do this?"

Donald replied almost instantly, flailing his left arm around to emphasize his directions, "Easy! Just say the name of a spell and fling the staff forward or upward and presto! Magic!"

"Any spell?"

"Any spell."

Goofy was still questionable about the ordeal, but opted to give it a shot rather than deal with the wizard's complaints, "Alright, here I go!" with that bit of confidence set. Goofy jumped into the air and

"Graviga!"

Despite Goofy's confidence, the spell didn't go quite as planned. In fact, the results weren't at all in Donald's favor.

"Wak! _Aaaaaaaaaaaah!_ Goofy, what do you think you're doing? !" exclaimed Donald, who was the unfortunate target of the spell. After a dark purple field encased him, he was compressed into a thin, flat disc.

Goofy gasped at the turnout of his spell, the "o" in his mouth soon turned into a smile, "Gawrsh, that means the spell worked, I got the hang of it, ahyuck!"

Donald frantically jumped up and down, bringing focus to his current state, "Forget about that now, get Merlin to teleport over here and help me! We'll try this again once we manage to get target dummies!"


	71. WhirliQuack

**Thanks for reviewing, Gry! Goofy hasn't perfectly mastered Gravity yet, so the implication was that his amateur skills caused the spell to last much longer than it should.**

**Location: _Library, Disney Castle_**

**Timeframe: _After KHII; Before Re:coded_**

**Word Count: 198 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Whirli-Quack<span>

Donald grabbed the shield, he looked at Goofy, then looked back to his shield. "Ahhh, are you sure about this?"

"You tried to teach me magic, and that had you as flat as a pancake! So it's only fair that I apologize by teaching you how to use a shield. " Goofy explained again. Donald narrowed his eyes, but reluctantly nodded.

The wizard slammed the shield flat on the ground, staring at it. "Wak! Why's it not doin' anything? Where's that whirly-tornado stuff ya always do?"

Goofy kneeled down and picked the shield up, "Uhhh, this isn't like magic, Donald. You actually have to put _work_ into this-"

"Hey!"

The knight handed him the shield and made spinning motions, "Just spin it. like so."

Donald mimicked the motions, and just as Goofy had done so many times before, he began to soar in the air, "Woo! It's working, it's working! I'm in the air! This feels so-!"

"_Aaaaaaaaahhh!_"

Unfortunately, they still had a lot of work to be done. Evidenced by the duck flying off of the shield and into the bookshelves.

As books began to fall on Donald, Goofy planned out the next lesson in spinning. _Hanging on_


	72. Lazy Day

**Thanks for reviewing FireWolfHeart! Yeah, sometimes I stumble in grammar here and there, but who hasn't honestly? :P I really appreciate your comments and constructive criticism, I hope you continue to enjoy the story! ^^"**

**Current Location: **_**Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 189 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Lazy Day<span>

Goofy crossed his legs, staring at the ceiling absent-mindly. Mickey was generous enough to give Donald and him a day-off. One that they could do without, but as Donald argued earlier, "Hey. A day off's a day off! Now zip it and sip it!"

Out of context, that would sound like a bizarre threat. It only made sense because Donald was holding a pair of tropical drinks at the time.

Speaking of which, Goofy lowered his eyes. The empty glass met his gaze, only a drop or two of fluid remained.

He opened his mouth halfway, about to ask Donald something. Before any words could leave his mouth, he was dismayed to see that the duck had fallen asleep, his empty glass standing undisturbed.

Alas, Goofy was brought yet again to the comfort of the ceiling. At this rate, he would be counting the number of subliminal images forged within the maze-like patterns until noon.

Or at least until Donald woke up.

Goofy's focus had now shifted completely to the ceiling. With any luck, he would be able to spot the peacock that he had lost track of earlier.


	73. Chain of Thinkeries

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Formerly Chilltown, I hope that 24-hour shift wasn't too bad, and I love that you spent all that time reading every single chapter, that's some great motivation you got there! Hopefully no one noticed you "slacking off" on the job.. :P**

**Current Location: **_**Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 263 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Chain of "Thinkeries"<span>

"So I've been thinkin' lately..." Goofy said, breaking the silence that had drowned the break room. In reality, he had no thoughts to talk about, but knew Donald wouldn't hesitate to immediately mock for it off the spot, as if he had nothing else to do.

"That's something new." he retorted. A shoddy laugh following his tease for added effect.

Goofy knew where this was headed, and he was prepared for the aftermath, "Really? I find it more commonplace than whenever you think."

Donald grunted, frustrated to find that he had went there.

"Are you sure they didn't misplace your brain at the hospital?" replied the duck with a cock of his eyebrows.

Goofy stopped himself from laughing and rambled on, "Shucks. Are you sure you even _have_ a brain?"

"Wak! I dunno, why don't you come check?"

"Gawrsh, alrighty then! We'll need to confirm whether or not you have a brain before we take you to the ER anyway..." The knight shrugged, accepting the taunts. He walked over to the duck's head, and unscrewed the top half of it as if it were a bolt. He took a peek, and faked a disappointed reaction. **[1]**

"Hmm, that's funny. Seems like your entire noggins nothing but air!"

Donald participated in the skit, faking a surprised look, "Really? Phooey! Doctor, what do you think the condition is then?"

Goofy shifted his eyes to the ceiling, thinking of something. When he came up with the perfect idea, he looked back at Donald.

"Excuse me for the pun, Donald, but. I believe this makes you an _airhead._"

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Cartoon logic is cartoony.<strong>


	74. In the Morning

**A relaxing morning...Or at least, that's what it appears to be.**

**Current Location: **_**Colonnade Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 250 words.**

* * *

><p><span>In The Morning<span>

Donald's eyelids parted so his eyes could meet the ceiling. It was the morning, and a fairly bright one at that.

The wizard mouthed a few inaudible foul words and sprung out of bed. He headed towards the mirror and glanced at it, his morning face was nothing short of horrifying. **[1]**

As Donald continued to stare at himself, he realized something tha the had the habit of forgetting every day. Because of this, his drowsiness faded away. In it's place, a state of panic filled him up to the brim, and he ran out of his room like a bullet.

He scrambled through the colonnade like it was nobody's business. He wasn't going to be second again, not today.

Donald stopped his frantic running just before the bathroom door, believing that he had claimed victory yet again.

However, when his hand tried to turn the doorknob, he scowled. It was stuck, and when it was stuck. That meant someone was in there, and when someone was in there, it meant Donald lost.

Like almost any other person in the world, he despised losing.

"Gawrsh, Donald! Can't ya wait a bit? I was about to shower!" called Goofy from the other side of the door. Donald rolled his eyes, he was probably cheering his rump off due to "winning".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" replied Donald. He sighed, like himself and practically everyone else in the castle. Goofy enjoyed taking time in the bathroom to make himself look good.

A _lot_ of time.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: I've done the honor of putting "Donald's morning face" as my new avatar. Please enjoy the hideous sight he is without his facial touch-ups. ^^"<strong>


	75. Harvest Moon

**Everyone's not always as they seem, Fire, which the last chapter made note of, everyone in the castle can take up to a half-hour in the bathroom. ^^" Really makes you wonder why the castle only has one bathroom...**

**The title of today's chapter is also totally not a blatant reference to anything, certainly not a video game reference, nope. Not at all! Also, only twenty-five chapters left!**

**Current Location: **_**Fruitball Fruit Farm, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 435 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Harvest Moon<span>

"Aagh!" Donald jumped up, vigorously kicking his legs in an effort to stay in the air longer. Despite the combination of that and frantically flapping his wings, he failed, and promptly fell to the ground with a thud.

"Phooey! Goofy, how are we supposed to harvest fruits for this year's Fruit Ball tournament if I can't even grab any!" complained the wizard. He got up and punched the apple tree in anger, only to have an apple fall and bonk him on the head.

"Ow!"

Goofy clapped his hands together, having just finished plucking the lower positioned oranges from his assigned tree. His taller height gave him the advantage of picking fruit, but the highest ones were still a problem to the knight. Once he finished packing oranges in his basket, he turned to Donald.

"Hmm, I would try helpin' ya Donald, but those apples seem a little too high for even me to grab...I could try climbin' up on your back!"

Donald's eyes widened at the idea, he brought a fist to the ground, "And risk breaking my back? Wak! Fat chance!"

"Well, you can try climbing on my back, ahyuck!"

The duck brought his other fist to the ground, "And risk falling and _then_ breaking my back? Again, fat chance!"

The two then spent the next few minutes brainstorming ideas. Goofy tried scaling the tree, but the bark was too slippery and he never got high enough to pick an apple. They would have tried using their weapons, but the lack of Heartless convinced the two to leave the staff and shield at the castle. They tried throwing rocks, but that only succeeded in slightly budging the apples.

"Well shucks, I don't think we're _ever _going to get those apples down!" Goofy exclaimed, he sighed in disappointment and headbutted the tree, hoping that by some miracle, that he would receive an idea.

That's when just about every apple on the tree shook reapeatedly, the duo noticed it, but it was too late to run.

The apples all fell from the tree, crushing both the duck and dog. Donald's basket also managed to fill up completely. As well as the extra baskets they had brought just in case they needed more.

Donald was the first to pop his head up through the fruit, followed by Goofy. They both shook their heads, removing the leaves and twigs from their persons.

"Well, I guess we found a new use for your head Goofy, wak!" Donald jokingly stated. Goofy grabbed an apple that had made a nest in his hat, and took a bite, chuckling afterwards.


	76. Injury

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was *totally* not referencing a particular video game or whatever...Really! **

**Current Location: **_**Break Room**_**,**_**Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 298 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Injury<span>

Donald flipped through the uninteresting chapter book, he had been on the same paragraph for hours. Forcing yourself to read a book was definitely something Donald could not do. History books were probably just not his thing.

The wizard cocked an eyebrow, mentally chiding Goofy for his tardyness. No one with a passion for work should be late from removing wasp hives from the undersides of the ramparts, he silently declared. He questioned his whereabouts before returning his gaze to the same old tiring paragraph. He wondered how long it would take him to finally get himself to move onto the next line of text.

_"The Disnian Civil War, more comomnly known as The Only War We Ever Had in Disney Town, was a civil war fought and created due to the climax over the ongoing dispute of the feline and rodent kingdoms. The war ended in travesty, but the mice emerged victorious and continue to rule Disney Town to this day, while the cats were reduced to the role of the simple everyman."_

"Funny...I don't remember that even happening.." Donald mused to himself as he continued to read the paragraph over and over.

The sound of the door clicking open distracted Donald right in the middle of the word "_travesty_". He sighed and turned his swivel chair to yell at whoever had the grapes to annoy him.

Goofy waved to him without a word. Which normally would seem obscure.

But this silent greeting was forced with a reason, Donald couldn't help but laugh, Goofy bandaged all up, his mouth clamped shut with his head as white as ever. It was extremely rude, but that definitely didn't stop a giggle or two from escaping his mouth.

"Oh, this is too good to be true..." the wizard mumbled.


	77. Insects

**Onto the next chapter! Less than 25 to go and still counting! **

**Current Location: **_**Library**_**,**_**Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 146 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Insects<span>

Donald eyed the small creature, watching it dart from one end of the room to the other in seconds. He would have killed it earlier, but it's speed outmatched his own. So he resorted to watching it. He made a mental note to remind Goofy to stock up on moth balls.

He kept a straight face as the roach climbed up the wall, it slipped a few times, but managed to make it up towards the ceiling in little time. It tried to go further upward, but it took a while for it to realize that it was the end of the road.

So the insect took a risk, and detached itself from the wall, gliding downward using it's wings.

And subsequently, onto Donald's face.

The result was more or less, what you would expect to happen if an insect suddenly crawled on your own face.


	78. Neatfreak

**Well, testing is coming to a close. By the end of the week, I'll be on break. So until then, here's another chapter!**

**_Location: Colonnade, Disney Castle_**

**_Timeframe: After KHII; Before Re:coded_**

**Word Count: 186 words. **

* * *

><p><span>Neatfreak<span>

Donald grunted as he traced his finger along the column's dust, "Filthy, filthy, filthy!"

Goofy walked up behind him, having heard his complaints, "Gawrsh, never knew you were one for cleanliness before!"

The wizard jumped up, having not noticed his presence. When he settled down, he chided his comment, "Wak! What? Just because I'm stereotyped as a "dirty birdie" means that I a_m_ one?"

The knight shrugged, "Well whenever you're around a mess, you really don't make an effort to clean it, ahyuck!"

Donald cocked an eyebrow, "Goofy. There is a fine-line between cleanliness and laziness. I like it when everything's clean, but I don't want to be the one cleanin' it."

Donald continued to run his index finger over the dust, watching as his snow white feathers darkened up, "Phooey! Who was in charge of cleanin' this mess up anyway? !"

Goofy's eyes widened, he focused his eyes on the clipboard he had brought with him before speaking up, "Gawrsh! Thanks for remindin' me, I have to tell ya somethin'!"

"Wak? What?"

"The King wants ya to clean this place up. You're in charge, ahyuck!"


	79. Bill

**Donald and Goofy use their day-off to eat at a restaurant, but how's the bill going to be split?**

**Current Location: **_**Cafe, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 260 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bill<span>

Donald heaved a sigh, his stomach was extremely bloated. He couldn't even recall just how much food he had consumed during their time there.

The duck cringed in order to view Goofy's status, and almost fell off the table from his reaction.

"W-what? ! How do you keep it all down? ! Where does it go? !" Donald exclaimed, grabbing the sides of his head in confusion.

Goofy shrugged. Unlike the magician, his body mass didn't change at all, "Gawrsh, it's a gift!"

Donald grunted, cursing himself for not having similar abilities. At that time, a small slip of paper, courtesy of their waiter, made it's way onto their table.

The bill.

Donald's eyes snapped open, he had forgotten that Goofy and him agreed to split the bill. Even worse, whoever ate more would have to add onto it with a tip. As if that wasn't enough. He had no money on him, either.

Seizing an opportunity, he snapped and got Goofy's attention. Pointing to an unspecific area behind the knight, he shouted, "Goofy! Look! A three-headed monkey!"

The dog's instincts caused him to look behind himself, only to be confused when he spotted nothing. When he turned his head back to ask what the duck had seen, his confusion grew even larger, "Uhh Donald where- Gawrsh! Donald, where did you..."

Goofy ended up answering his own question. As it turns out, Donald was spotted just outside the cafe, making a run for it. The only drawback to his escape plan being his fattened stomach, which severely slowed down his speed.


	80. Strange

**Oh my, only twenty chapters remain! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me for these eighty chapters, let's keep it coming! ^^"**

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Gardens, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 223 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Strange<span>

Goofy walked through the garden, in search for the hose. It was his turn to water the plants, and he was eager to rid of his work early to open up some free time

He looked everywhere, but the hose wasn't in sight. His search would have been more thorough, provided that a certain jingle hadn't flown into his ear.

The knight cocked an eyebrow, wondering where the source of noise was coming from. It was a surreal track, with chimes and bizarre farm animal noises playing in the background, all accompanied with drums, guitars, and what Goofy believed was the xylophone.

The conumdrum even got more confusing as Goofy found the hose. However, it was on the ground and was already in use. The knight picked up the hose, which gave him the idea to follow it.

It took some time, but Goofy had eventually followed the hose up to where he believed the song was coming from. He hid behind the nearest hedge in fear of being spotted.

He whipped his head around the corner, wanting to at least peek once before getting back to work. What he saw, didn't completely surprise him, but still managed to have him gasp.

Donald. The sprinkler. Music. Dancing.

Goofy eased out of his peeking position, cocking his eyebrow again.

Now he had seen everything.


	81. Nephews

**A new arc should start up soon, I'm stil preparing it, but just know that it's coming!**

**Current Location: **_**Colonnade, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 116 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Nephews<span>

Goofy stopped dead in his tracks, realizing that Donald's attention was already occupied at the moment. In the form of three small ducklings who just wouldn't leave the wizard alone. It was clearly his turn to watch them, and he didn't look like he was having fun doing it.

"Unca Donald!"

"Hey, Unca Donald! Watch me!"

"Unca Donald! Can you take us to other Worlds?"

The magician must have noticed that Goofy was watching, because he started to frantically throw his arms around, as if asking for Goofy to save him from those devils.

Goofy intentionally acted oblivious, walking away from the scene casually. He would have to inform Donald of the free ice cream sometime later.

.


	82. E3

**Excuse me for being late! I was sidetracked by a number of things, however, I can now confirm that the next arc will start on chapter 85!**

**Current Location: **_**Library, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 172 words.**

* * *

><p><span>E3<span>

Donald kicked the computer, he had high hopes that it was the solution to turning the monitor on. But it was no use.

"Phooey! How am I supposed to see all the new fun games if this darn computer won't turn on! Wak!" the duck slammed his feathers on the keyboard, but the screen refused to pop up. He had been on the internet dozens of times before, but that was because the King or Goofy had turned it on for him on part of his laziness.

"Now...I wonder if it turns on if you type "Turn On" on the keyboard..."

Nearby, Goofy twirled the unplugged computer cord in his hand. His eyes were lazily looking around innocently, "Alright. I think the fellers had enough fun."

As soon as Goofy plugged in the cord, electricity shot through from the outlet to the computer. The monitor turned on almost immediately, giving Donald a hardcore shock, "Aaaaaaaah!"

Goofy just scratched his chin, dumbfounded, "Gawrsh. I didn't think he had the power switch _on!_


	83. Easy Pickings

**Dang, we're nearing to the end, I'm going to miss this story so bad...**

**Current Location: Colonnade**_**, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 283 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Easy Pickings<span>

Goofy carefully tip-toed throughout the colonnade. The rain continued to pour outside, and the lights didn't appear to be turning back on anytime soon.

"Gawrsh, Donald, Your Majesty? Anybody?" Goofy called out, but no one responded to him. His pupils darted all over the place in hopes of finding someone. Unfortunately, his efforts went unrewarded.

Lightning struck outside, accompanied with a well-timed crack of thunder. The knight sighed, if that old trick about the elephants was true, then the storm wouldn't be lifting for a long time.

Goofy continued to trek alone, it was as if everyone decided to disappear the second the electricity cut off.

It was then that his footsteps become much more audible for some reason. Baffled by this, Goofy stopped his pacing to check if he had stepped on anything. But this did nothing but confuse him further.

Even though he had stopped walking. He could still hear footsteps.

Goofy gulped, he wasn't alone anymore. Mere seconds ago, he would have been overjoyed to have company to help him search for the others. But now, now he felt terrified of the idea.

A finger tapped his back, causing the knight to shout in horror, "Wa-aha-hooey!" he immediately turned around to see what had scared him. His face suddenly scowled.

"Donald! That's not funny, my life just flashed before it's eyes!" exclaimed the knight, but Donald kept laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"_Ahahaahahahaha!_-" lightning interrupted the duck's laughter, once again accompanied by a crack of thunder.

A startled Donald yelped and jumped into Goofy's arms, but he was bluntly dropped, "Serves ya right for tryin' to spook a pal, ahyuck!"


	84. Brothers in Collective Insomnia

**Next chapter starts up the next arc! Which might just be the last one in the story overall. Prepare your bodies, because it's going to hit home hard.**

**Current Location: **_**Colonnade, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 124 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Brothers in Collective Insomnia<span>

Goofy lightly snored, his eyelids were close to completely covering his vision. The dark circles under his eyes were just begging him to get some shut eye.

The knight's words were slowly becoming less audible and more like slurs of complete nonsense. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it another five minutes.

Donald slapped his face as hard as he could muster, but seeing as he too was tired, it didn't even compete with his average strength.

"Stay...Stay awake...Night duty...Promotion...Raise..." chided Donald. He yawned, using his staff to prop open Goofy's eyes.

"We...we can do this...we said...could do it.."

"Coffee...?" Goofy mumbled. Donald barely heard it, and he shook his head.

"No...No more..."


	85. Bucket List I Three Months

**And now begins what may be the final arc in the story! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Current Location: **_**Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 265 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List I - Three Months<span>

Donald opened the mailbox, keeping an uninterested expression as he looked through all the letters that had come in. If he had come across a letter that was not meant for him, he'd discard it by throwing it behind his shoulder.

"Goofy."

"Goofy."

"Goofy."

"Bills."

"Goofy."

"Goofy."

"Your majesty."

"Goofy."

"Goofy."

"Electrical bills."

"Your test results are back, Mr. Duck."

"Goofy."

"Goof- Huh? !"

Donald blinked, he grabbed the letter he had just thrown behind him. Unless Daisy had checked herself earlier for _diseases_, then this letter was most likely for him.

Donald walked back inside, sititng himself down on a chair. He grabbed a letter opener and sliced the seal open. Grabbing the paper that was inside, he scanned over the words.

_Dear Mr. Donald Duck,_

Well at least that meant he wasn't invading anyone's privacy.

_We have reviewed your test results that you sent us in a few weeks ago._

"Test results?" Donald cocked an eyebrow. He never went to the hospital the entire month, usual check-up aside.

_There is no easy way to say this. So we're just going to go right out with it._

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Get on with it!"

_Mr. Duck. We have diagnosed you with the "Bird Flu". A disease for which there is currently no cure._

The wizard gulped, tugging at his collar in shock.

_We are so sorry. We regret to inform you that you only have less than three months before the disease completely causes your body to shut down. Permanently._

Donald shivered. Dropping the letter out of his hands. "T-t-three months? !"

_To be continued..._


	86. Bucket List II Donald Over Trouble Water

**Oh boy, Donald's been diagnosed with a disease that's going to **_**kill **_**him in less than three months! How's he going to make his days last now? **

**Current Location: **_**Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 321 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List II - Donald Over Troubled Water<span>

"So basically, you have "avian influenza"?" asked Goofy, air quoting the disease name to add emphasis.

"Yeah, bird flu. Phooey, and there's no cure for it either! So I don't have much time left before I, erm. You know..." Donald sheepishly said, his pupils darting around as if to downgrade his implication of death.

"Gawrsh, no cure? ! S-so you're really gonna-?"

"Yes, Goofy. I'm really "gonna" " Donald bluntly replied, this time with air quotes of his own.

That's when Goofy crushed him with a gut-wrenching hug, Donald tried to squirm out of it, but the knight's strength far surpassed his own.

"Oh Donald! Donald, why? ! You were too young, Donald! Too young!" Goofy exclaimed, tears in his eyes as he did.

"Goofy, I'm seventy-eight years old." replied Donald in a confused tone, "That aside. I think I've had a good run, but it's also why I came to tell you about all of this. Also, I don't kick the bucket for another three months. Get over yourself, wak!"

Goofy cocked an eyebrow, "Huh? You're _not_ going to tell the rest of the castle that you're only months away from dying?"

Donald shook his head, arms crossed. " 'Course not! Everyone would over-react and start throwing me going-away parties and stuff! Phooey. But what I _am_ going to do, is make this good run of my life even better! And who better to ask than you?"

"Gee, that's awful kind of ya, Donald!"

"Don't push it."

"Gawrsh, I was just saying... Back to subject though. Do you have a list or erm something, to help us memorize all this stuff ya wanna do before ya die?"

Donald nodded, and handed him a list. _Stuff I Want To Do Before I Die_. Goofy skimmed over the title and read the first bullet point, to which he grew a smirk.

"You wanna learn how to ballroom dance?"

_To be continued..._


	87. Bucket List III Dancing with the Storks

**Donald's first thing on his bucket list? Learn how to ballroom dance!**

**Current Location: **_**Audience Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 199 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List III - Dancing with the Storks<span>

"Gawrsh, Donald, this is kinda weird..." Goofy said out loud, he thanked the stars that no one else was in the room.

"Nonsense! Now pick up your legs, you're starting to get lazy!" ordered Donald, too filled (to the brim.) with pride. Apparently, being diagnosed with a life-threatening disease granted him the ability to be bossy.

Goofy nodded, and spun Donald around just as the song hit it's climax, "Wak! I thought I said _I _would lead!"

"You're too short to lead!"

"Who's the one dying here?"

"Me if ya don't cut this out, ahyuck!"

"Oh that's just rude!"

Goofy dropped Donald into his grasp as the song hit another deep point, "Have ya ever wondered that someone might see us dancin' together?"

Donald jumped up from his position, continuing the dance, "We lost a bet. Plain and simple."

"Sounds like a good excuse, ahyuck! Speakin' of which, what's next on 'yer list after ballroom dancing?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Donald snapped his fingers. Fishing a hand into his pocket, he took out the list. He continued dancing with the knight while reading the second listed item.

"Wak! I want to _re-enact a scene from a Shakespearean play!_"

_To be continued..._


	88. Bucket List IV Quackbeth The Rise & Fall

**Donald's second thing on his bucket list is to recite a scene from a Shakespearean play, he just never decided **_**which **_**play and **_**which **_**scene.**

**Current Location: **_**Audience Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 184 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List IV - Quackbeth - The Rise, and Downfall<span>

"Hear not my steps, which way they walk, for fear. Thy very stones prate of my whereabout. And take the present horror from the time. Which now suits with it." Goofy recited the soliloquy as he made his way to Donald's chamber. Dagger in tow.

He entered the chamber, finding Donald sleeping peacefully there. He knew what had to be done, "Whiles I threat, he lives. Words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives."

The ringing of a bell reminded Goofy of his job, and he swiftly brought the dagger to Donald's frame.

"I go, and it is done; the bell invites me. Hear it not, Duncan; for it is a knell. That summons thee to heaven or to hell."

With that, the scene was over, and Donald arose from his position.

"Ow! Jab the plastic dagger into me less harder next time, alright? !"

"Gawrsh, alrighty! Now, what's next on that list of yours?"

"Ahhh," Donald mused as he searched for the list in his pocket. When he retrieved it, his eyes skimmed the third item.

"I want to go _figure-skating_!"


	89. Bucket List V Michelle Swan Destroyer

**In order to create a make-shift ice rink, Donald and Goofy have submerged the floor of the Audience Room in water. By freezing it through means of animation logic, they now have the perfect grounds for figure skating! Also, you all liking the bird puns I keep plugging into these chapter titles?**

**Current Location: **_**Ice Rink, Audience Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 274 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List V - Michelle Swan - Destroyer of Worlds<span>

Goofy skated alongside Donald, the knight tried to keep himself from toppling over, but it was difficult. Donald seemed to be doing fine, however.

"Gawrsh, Donald. This is fun and all, but do we _really_ need to have the soundtrack from _Xanadu _playing in the background?" asked Goofy.

"Wak, of course! It's the perfect ice skating music-!"

"But _Xanadu_ was a roller-skating movie!" Goofy protested.

"Close enough." Donald shrugged.

Goofy rolled his eyes and shifted his attention back to his skating. He heard Donald snap his fingers some moments later, and then realized that it was time to perform their trick.

Both of them jumped in the air simultaneously, and spun three times before landing back on the ice.

"Now let's go for the finisher!" Donald exclaimed, causing Goofy to gulp. They didn't even _practice_ that move yet.

Goofy skated behind Donald and waited for him to get into position. The duck propped up his right leg and his left arm, which was the signal for the knight to continue. Goofy grabbed his left leg and held him over his head.

Everything from then on seemed fine, until Goofy swore he heard humming.

"Donald...? Are...Are you humming the _Xanadu _theme?"

"It's a bad habit."

"Clearly, ahyuck! "

"Phooey, stop teasing! We'll see how much you laugh when you have to sing _karaoke_, as per my fourth item on my list!"

Goofy gulped for the second time that day, "Gawrsh. Karaoke? ! Erm... What exactly did you have in mind?"

As Goofy put Donald down to end their trick, the duck skated beside him, and whispered mischieviously in his ear.

"_Journey._"

Three times a charm when it comes to gulps.

_To be continued..._


	90. Bucket List VI Birney

**Sweet! 90 chapters! Only ten more to go! Also, I have no idea where I was going with today's title. Birney is "Journey" with the first syllable replaced by the first syllable in "bird". Yeah, I'm terrible at these puns.**

**Current Location: **_**Audience Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 204 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List VI - Birney - Don't Stop Believing (Feat. Duck Dastardly and Goofley In Their Flying Machines)<span>

"Don't do this. Don't make _me _do this." Goofy pleaded one final time. But it was no use. The words appeared on-screen already, and Donald held the mic up to his face.

After seconds passed with nothing happening, the duck stared at Goofy. He put emphasis on the words on the screen, "Well? Aren't ya gonna sing the first part?"

"W-what? Gawrsh, why do I have to sing the girl's part? !"

"I'd like to know that as well, wak!"

Goofy sighed, already aware that he was going to regret doing this.

With his voice nearly breaking, he sang, "G-gawrsh- erm -uh..._Just a small town g-girl,_"

Goofy created an arch using his free hang whilst he continued, "_livin' in a lonely world!_"

"Gawrsh, _she took the midnight train goin' anywhere!_"

The highlighted stanzas disappeared from the screen, indicating that Donald's part was about to come up. Standing in front of Goofy, he started.

"Wak! _Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit! He took the midnight train goin' anywhere!"_

"Woah, woah, wait. Wait." Goofy said, stopping the song and looking at Donald with a confused expression. He held a similar look on his face.

"What's a "_Detroit_"? " **[1]**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Keep in mind that Donald and Goofy aren't on Earth.<strong>

**Anywho, the fifth thing on Donald's list is this: "Prank call a department store clerk.", find out what happens tomorrow! ^^"**


	91. Bucket List VII Prank Cawls

**Nine chapters left, might as well continue to count down until we reach one hundred! Also keeping it up with the bird puns. This time, Donald and Goofy use overused prank call lines in order to break into spotaneous laughter.**

**Current Location: **_**Break Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 266 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List VII - Prank Caw-ls<span>

"Shh, shh! Shut up, shut up, this is going to be good!" Donald punched in a few numbers on the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Tell him the one about the can, ahyuck!"

"I am, I am, hold up ho- Yes, is this Wal-Mart?"

_"Yes sir, you have Wal-Mart. What business do you have with us today?"_

Donald stifled his laughter, and ordered Goofy to do the same. He had the employee on speaker so both could hear his responses, "Uh-um. Great, wak! I was, was, I was just wondering if...Do you have Prince Albert in a can?"

_"Well, I __**do**__ have a guy named Albert. And if your definition of "can" means "basement". Then yes, I do have a guy named Albert in my basement. Please don't tell anyone about it."_

Goofy's laughter came to a halt, he looked at Donald quizically and asked, "Gawrsh. Is that how you're supposed to reply to that?"

Donald shrugged and held his laughter. He went back to the employee on the phone, "Well...Well you better let him out!"

Donald and Goofy both broke into a fit of laughs. The employee heard their joy, and shifted from a calm and content tone to a blunt and angered one.

_"Congratulations. That is the seventh time I've heard that joke today. And it's only __**just**__ Monday morning. Arre you done yet?-"_

The employee's rant was cut off by Donald abruptly hanging up. The two's obnoxious laughter would continue to go on for a few more minutes, until they shifted their focus to another store.


	92. Bucket List VIII Game in Pheasant Grove

**Eight chapters left, let's keep this up! The sixth item on Donald's list is, "Challenge and Defeat Chip & Dale in a basketball match." Also, today's bird pun is based off of a "less than fortunate" neighborhood near my home (That undergoes frequent stereotyping), while pheasants are a type of bird. **

**Current Location: **_**Hedge Garden, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 205 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List VIII - A Rumble in Pheasant Grove<span>

"Come on,"

"what'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do? !"

"Huh, huh?" Chip and Dale both taunted. Donald had the ball, but both chipmunks were blocking him from moving.

Donald bounced the ball in place. He took a long shot and jumped over the chipmunks, he ran towards the goal while the two ran after him.

"No, don't let him score, Chipper!"

"I'm not plannin' to!"

Making it to the goal, Donald did not hesitate in throwing it. He swiftly threw the ball into the basket and was met with success. He had scored a basket, and thus, won the game against the two chipmunks.

Unfortunately, the ball bounced against the ground and propelled into Donald's beak, sending him to the ground.

Goofy, being the referee of the game, blew his whistle. He made his way over to the three to give the results.

"We're game then! Donald wins ten points to eight!" announced the knight. Goofy gave Donald a conerned look, "Gawrsh, are you alright Donald?"

Donald slurred imcomprehendable nonsense out of his mouth while his eyes were zooming all over the place, "Everytime I close my eyes. I see invisible turkeys.."

Dale scratched his head, looking at Chip confused, "Should we get a doctor?"


	93. Bucket List IX A Flu Over The Doodledoo

**The seventh thing on Donald's list is "To have a near-death experience." That'll be easy considering that basketball did a number to his face.**

**Current Location: **_**First Aid Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 189 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List IX - One Flu Over The Cock-a-Doodle-Doo's Nest<span>

"Clear, ahyuck!" Goofy exclaimed, rubbing the two charged materials together. He then brought them on Donald's chest, giving him a powerful electric shock.

After seeing that the process failed to bring Donald back from the dead, Goofy tried again. He charged up, this time longer than before.

"Clear!"

After shocking Donald again, he still wouldn't wake up. So Goofy tried one final time, he charged even longer than the second time.

"Clear!"

He shocked Donald, which finally brought him back from the dead. His eyes snapped quickly, and the first thing he did was react to the pain of the shock.

"Ow!"

The magician rubbed his painful chest, and then looked up at Goofy.

"Phooey! Did that basketball kill me?"

"Yeah! Gawrsh, if it weren't for me, you would have been dead by now!"

Donald scratched his chin, then took the list out of his pocket. "Well, I guess we can cross off number seven! Number eight is "Practice Ultimate Ski-diving." if you were wondering. "

"Ski-diving? Don't ya mean _sky-diving?_"

Donald narrowed his eyes, looking at Goofy with a malevolent stare.

"_I know what I said._"


	94. Bucket List X The Biggest Drop in Turkey

**The eighth and ninth things on Donald's list are to participate in both parts of "Ultimate **_**Ski**_**-Diving!", the most ultimate sport ever! But before they can ski, they have to dive out of a plane first! This part chronicles the dive, and tomorrow's will do the skiing.**

**Current Location: **_**Skies Above Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 224 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List X - The Highest Drop This Side of Turkey<span>

"Wahaha-hooey!" Goofy exclaimed as he fell out of the plane. He looked over to Donald, who seemed to be having no trouble free-falling in thin air. His eyes were closed, and he was flapping his wings, making it look like he was flying.

Goofy grabbed the bag Donald had given him when the two were in the plane. His hand made it's way to the cord that unleashed the parachute, and he yanked it.

To his surprise, no parachute came out. Instead, he was given skiing gear.

"Hey! Why'd ya open your bag so early? !" asked Donald, who had to yell to get his voice noticed.

"Because I thought it was going to save my life!"

"Wak! How so? !"

"We're freefallin', I thought it was a parachute!"

Donald cocked an eyebrow, "Parachute? Phooey! We're going to be skiiing the second we land on that frosty mountain!'

Goofy frowned, fearing only the worst as he put on the skiing gear, "Gawrsh! Isn't it goin' to hurt?"

"Ahhh...Only a little!"

Goofy furrowed his brow, "How do ya know? Have ya done this before?"

The wizard clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, "Shoot no! Why do ya think it's on my list? I'm just making a guess-timate!"

Goofy swallowed a lump in his throat as the mountain neared closer to them.

_To be continued..._


	95. Bucket List XI As Cold as Cockatrice

**Now here's the ninth part of Donald's list, a continuation of the last one! Today's avian pun is directed to the legendary creature, the "Cockatrice". A dragon who had the head of a rooster! And a play on the words, "As Cold as Ice".**

**Current Location: **_**Artificial Snow Mountain Near Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 265 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List XI - As Cold as Cockatrice<span>

Goofy planted his skis on the snow, almost toppling over from the impact. He managed to steady himself as he planted his stocks into the snow to further blanace himself. He looked to his left and saw Donald taking his time.

"How are ya doin' that so easily? !"

"No idea, wak! I must be a natural! Also, look out!" with that, Donald sped off ahead of him using his stocks.

Goofy cocked an eyebrow, confused by his words. Shifting his focus from Donald's former position to whatever was in front of him, he gasped in horror.

The knight slammed straight into a tree, destroying all of his gear in seconds. From his peripheral vision, he could see Donald at the base of the artificial mountain they had created for the purpose of this stunt. He was cheering, as if he had just experienced the most major rush in his young life.

"Wak! That was just the most major rush I've ever experienced in my young life!" exclaimed the duck, he looked up to where an injured Goofy was, "Hey Goofy! Ya gotta come down here and look at the view! The mountains beautiful from the base!"

Goofy prepared to leave the tree, but he heard a cracking noise. Before he knew it, his weight had detatched the tree from it's stump, sending the knight atop the tree as it slid the rest of the way down the mountain like a bobsled.

Donald crossed off the eighth and ninth things on his list while watching Goofy have the ride of his life, cackling as he did.


	96. Bucket List XII Young and the Breastless

**The tenth and final thing on Donald's list is to film a soap opera! The title is a pun on the show, "The Young and the Restless", as well as birds who have subtly inappropriate names like "Tit" and "Boobie". After this chapter, there are only two left in the arc to conclude the story! Will Donald succumb to his disease? . . . or. . . ?**

**Current Location: **_**Audience Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 109 words**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List XII - The Young and the Breastless<span>

Goofy fell into Donald's arms, sobbing greatly, "Oh Lance! I must admit, I have not been truthful these twenty years!"

Donald pushed Goofy away and looked elsewhere, "Janice, why? Why would you do such a thing? What is it that you have been keeping from me all these years? !"

"It is about our son, Lance. You are _not _his father!" Goofy explained, causing Donald to jump in shock.

"What? ! Then...Then who _is_ his father, Janice? !" Donald demanded.

"Your twin brother, Englebert!"

That's when Donald grew a mischievous look on his face. He grabbed Goofy's wrists, and made him look directly in his eyes.

"But Janice, I _am_ Englebert!"


	97. Bucket List XIII Incoherent Memoirs

**Donald's last moments are arriving, and Donald has realized that he hasn't written neither his will **_**or **_**his final words. So, he's gotten Goofy to do it for him.**

**Current Location: **_**Donald's Room, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After KHII; Before Re:coded**_

**Word Count: 420 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List XIII - Incoherent Memoirs<span>

Donald curled up on the side of his bed, his face was emotionless, and he was shivering like crazy.

"Gawrsh, Donald, are ya feeling alright?"

"N-never better!" he insisted through the chattering of his teeth. Donald took out a notepad and pencil and handed them to Goofy, "H-here, write my l-last words as I s-sit here and _shiver_ to death!"

Goofy took the items and began writing, "Gawrsh. That's awfuly nice of ya! Erm, what did you have in mind though?"

The wizard shivered again and began his monologue, his mumbling caused the knight to question if he was completely himself today.

"Well, for starters. Ever since I wasn't a big duckling. I was fascinated by many things. From zebras to apples, I wanted to know everything. _Nothing. _But there was one thing I never did not know everything about never. Whenever I would fall asleep, there would be colorful images in my eyes featuring characters whom I didn't know of performing unorthodox antics seemingly for my amusement. Then when I would wake up, my eyes would be filled to the brim with rocks and sand. And then I realized. _This _isn't life. But it is. It is because I'm not living in it. Do you know what that means, Goofy? To have your eyes contaminated. Each and any day. With sand? Phooey, is this what the Sandman wanted? To pollute my eyes? My only eyes?"

Donald continued his rambling. Each sentence getting more confusing and complex after the other. It was as if he really lost his mind. All the while he only continued to shiver.

At that moment, the phone rang, and Goofy picked it up on instinct, "Ahyuck! Y'ello?"

After a pleasant conversation, Goofy hung up the phone and gave Donald a joyous look, "Gawrsh! That was the 'ol doc! You may be able to get treated after all!"

Donald immediately snapped out of his "disturbed psychotic rage" phase and back into normal Donald, he grabbed Goofy by the shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"Wak! What, what? ! How, how? ! I'll do it! Phooey, I'll do _anything! _Help me out here, Goofy!"

"Well, it's not easy. But they can nullify the avian influenza on _one _condition."

"What, what, what? !"

"All your powers and magic will have to be reverted back to _level one_ so the energy can be used to fix you up." Goofy admitted.

Donald stopped shaking, staring at Goofy with a speechless look.

"...So dying sounds pretty great, doesn't it?" Donald asked.


	98. Bucket List XIV Aftermath

**And so, with only two chapters left after this one. We end this story arc. This chapter takes place at the end of KH to imply that Donald has spent the last few months **_**dodging **_**his treatment opportunity. Which implies that by now, he's probably got only a few hours left.**

**Current Location: **_**Donald's Hospital Room, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** After the entire Main KH Storyline**_

**Word Count: 384 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Bucket List XIV - Aftermath<span>

Donald's eyes lazily opened up, and he found himself within the confinements of a hospital bed. Looking over to his left, he spotted Goofy.

"Heeey, buddy. . . Gawrsh, look at ya. . . all dressed up at the hospital!" Goofy nervously said. As if he had something guilty to hide.

Donald turned his gaze back to the ceiling, he would have talked, but for some reason he felt incredibly drowsy.

"Goofy...Goofy...Why am I at the hospital?" Donald asked, using up most of his energy to do it.

"Oh! I took ya to the doc's while you were asleep and he got rid of 'yer bird flu! At the cost of being weak as a bug, though." Goofy carelessly shrugged, believing that Donald would be at least thankful that he's still alive.

Unfortunately, his response wasn't quite what he had in mind.

"Wak! What...what? ! You had the doc weaken me just to cure me? ! What's wrong with you? !" Donald asked in a hoarse voice. The duck had yet to realize how menacing he sounded.

"But that's not all! While the doc's were also tinkerin' and tankerin', they did a kidney transplant on you!"

"They did a what now?"

'Kidney transplant, ahyuck!"

"Phooey, why would you go through all that trouble anyway? Take me to the doc's overnight, have him not only null my life-threatening disease, and _replace_ one of my kidneys. Seems unecessary."

Goofy sighed and crossed his arms, "Donald. You were going to die if I didn't."

"Wak! Better to die a hero than die a coward."

There was no response to that, so the room was filled with ambient silence. Donald and Goofy both just sat there, staring at the ceiling. Watching the lights make their seemingly unstoppable buzzing noise.

"Gawrsh, aren't cha even goin' to thank me for doin' this?" the knight asked.

"Maybe. Once I can speak properly again." Donald responded, his voice almost sounding like something dead.

"But you're speaking proper now!"

The duck sighed and pointed to the door, "When I get out of here. Now, if my bedside clock is right, then it oughta be ten AM! Wheel me down to the breakfast room, right away please!"

Goofy cocked an eyebrow, "But you have a gas mask on..."

"I'll make it work." was the duck's hoarse answer.


	99. Things to Come

**Oh crap, are we seriously already at 99? Damn, the last chapter is tomorrow!**

**Current Location: **_**Roof, Disney Castle**_

**Timeframe:**_** After the entire Main KH Storyline**_

**Word Count: 179 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Things to Come<span>

Donald and Goofy were there again, sitting atop the castle's roof. They were continuing their old speculation on the future, and what it would bring.

Goofy was the more worrisome of the two. He feared that the two were going to end up being forgotten in their old age during the future, and in that time, get replaced by people with more significance.

Donald assured him that nothing was going to go wrong. That the future was going to be entirely everything what they had ever hoped and wished to come true.

As the duck looked back on that conversation hours later. He debated whether or not telling a possible lie to Goofy was the right thing to do. Donald eventually threw it off and told himself that he'll talk about it again later. He checked the window one last time before he would depart to bed.

It was snowing. Normally this would be a good thing. But it was piling up on the previous weeks' snow.

Donald frowned at the sight. It was only going to get colder.


	100. As Time Goes By

**And here's the final chapter! I just want to thank everyone who's stuck with me until the end ^^" You guys are the best!**

**Current Location: **_**Town Square, Disney Town**_

**Timeframe:**_** Years After the entire Main KH Storyline**_

**Word Count: 1381 words.**

* * *

><p><span>As Time Goes By<span>

Donald shivered as he walked through the snow-infested sidewalk. The winds were really starting to pick up, and today it was made extremely evident.

Ever since the darkness has finally been conquered, and there was nothing left to do, the worlds began to get colder. Each, one by one. Started snowing, at first it seemed harmless. But the snow never stopped.

Donald shivered again. Sure, he had saved the worlds _more_ than enoguh times, but at what cost?

Then again, that was ages ago. Donald was older, wiser, and reluctantly brittler. He wasn't sure how much time he had left in himself, and quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he _wanted _the answer to that anyway.

The duck sat on a bench within the bus stop in hopes that the public transport would come soon, It was worh nothing that his hatred of snow had slight fear mixed in with it. For if he had gotten sick from snow, he would have to go to the medical center.

For years, he had a personal vendetta against the place. He didn't know if it was pride or just fear. Either way, he wasn't about to go to one anytime soon.

Donald looked around the bus stop. "Hmm. Only one other person here." he thought. Whoever it was hung their head down, that someone was clad to a wheelchair, and did not look in the mood to talk. Besides, he was busy flattening old newspapers.

Donald decided that it was best not to bother him, and he went back to looking outside the window. The snow continued to fall, and in Donald's eyes, it only served to mock him for what he couldn't do.

Nowadays, his staff was more of a walking cane than a weapon of destruction. He couldn't fight as good as he used to. In fact, he swore he was developing Alzheimer's. He was never sure if Blizzaga was supposed to be stronger than Blizzara, or if it was the other way around.

Even worse, everyone he had contact with years ago disappeared. They all went their separate ways. Sora, Riku, Kairi, His Majesty, Her Majesty, Goofy, Pluto, Horace, and even Chip and Dale. The whole caboose, really.

In fact, the whole reason everyone split up in the first place was because Disney Town no longer thought a _King _system was necessary for their world. So Mickey's title was taken away, (He didn't really mind.) Disney Castle was closed permanently, and everyone just went about their lives outside of work.

In order to ensure that there was at least one person who would stick by him through thick and thin. He proposed to Daisy, which didn't shock too many people. In fact, it didn't really surprise anyone at all.

The mention of his spouse served only as a reminder of the duck's current goal. To get home in order to spend another dinner with her.

Donald sat there for what seemed like eons. But no bus came. Eventually, the lights were dimmed, emphasizing the bus stop's lack of use now that it was dark.

The duck heaved a sigh, it only got colder in the nighttime. Thankfully, the snow had lightened up for now and it stopped.

"You do know the last bus came here hours ago?" asked a voice in the stop. Donald perked up, it wasn't his voice, so he looked around for who was talking to him.

Donald gave a deadpan when he found out who it was. "Cripple guy." he thought.

"Then how come you're still here, wise-guy?" he retorted. He was quite unhappy with the situation he was in. Not only was the bus not coming, he now had to trek about a dozen or so blocks in order to get back home. At _night _no less. It was definitely a "good" day for him.

:"I don't have a home." answered the crippled individual. It was all starting to make sense to Donald now. The reason for his newspaper-related mishap earlier was because he was attempting to make a shoddy-looking sleeping quarters.

"Sad." Donald replied in a monotone voice.

"I guess it is. But I don't mind, I get to see new places, and meet new people. It's not all that bad really."

Donald clicked his tongue, he figured he had some time to kill before it was time to eat his wife's cooking, "What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your legs. What happened to them?" Donald pressed on. The crippled man was confused by what the duck was talking about at first. But once he understood, he told them what he had told everyone else who asked that same question.

"Oh! It was just an injury from way back when. I thought I could handle any damage back at that time, no matter how little or big. I was naive, said a lot of stupid things and catchphrases. So one day I took a chance. I got seriously hurt, and was informed that I was going to be like this for the rest of my life. Just shows how stupid I am, right?"

Donald chuckled drly with the crippled individual, "So, what are you here for?"

"Well, I _was _going to get on the bus to go home and meet the misses, you know how it is. But it looks like that's not going to happen since the buses are out." explained the duck.

The crippled man nodded understandably, "Nah. I didn't really have someone like that back then. I mean, there _was _this one girl. But it was more of a one-sided thing if anything. She had this other thing with this guy. It was too complicated to fight for her."

Donald nodded, a firm grip on his chin, "Sounds rough," the duck decided to check the time on his wristwatch. When he did, he gasped, "actually. I'm think I'm going to go now, if I don't start walkin' now, who knows what's going to happen out there."

The handicapped individual put both of his hands in the air, "No, no. I understand! You have a good evening now, alright?"

Donald got up to his feet, and pulled out his wallet. After much searching, he took out a five dollar bill, and handed it to the man.

"Huh? Oh! No, no, you don't have to-" the handicapped man started. But Donald interrupted him with a blunt voice that showed hints of generosity in it.

"Take it. Get yourself a sea-salt ice cream." he said, and Donald was on his way towards the sliding doors.

"But isn't it winter?" the man pressed on. But Donald refused to walk back and take his money back, " 'Course it is. Otherwise I wouldn't be freezing my rump off. Just think of it as an apology for something that happened to you years ago."

"An apology? What do you have to be sorry for? The ice cream you want me to get? We just met!" Donald ignored the man's further arguments. Despite the fact that they continued even as the duck was mere inches away from the sliding door.

The crippled man soon found himself cut off of his rambling by Donald, who gave him one final goodbye for the short time they had shared.

"Merry Christmas, _Geoff._"

Donald was gone from the bus stop.

He got up from his newspaper bed and onto his wheelchair. He went outside to stop Donald, but he was no where to be found.

A snowflake touched the man's nose, causing him to look up. It was snowing again. But for some reason, it felt like it was the first snow. The first snow in a _real _long time.

The man wheeled himself back into the bus stop, and he lied down on top of the thin, paper bed. He kept the five dollar bill close to him, and that's when he realized it.

He shot up from his bed. "_I don't recall giving that guy my name... Or my real name, no less..._" he thought.

Elsewhere, Donald smiled while he traversed through the snow again, no longer feeling cold from the nighttime snow. Daisy was going to have a hoot over this.

_In the end, his theory proved false. And we leave them there in their seldom silence. _


End file.
